A Real Good Man
by BitterSweetlady
Summary: Kagome's mother dies and she is left withno money and an infant brother. Sesshomaru's father refuses to give him the company until he has a wife. Sesshomaru deicides to find one. what happens when it is kagome and later when things get rough?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha stuff at all. I do own this story.**

**A Real Good Man**

_**By BittersweetLady**_

Sesshomaru burst through the lobby doors of his company, or rather his father's company. Sesshomaru was reaching his twenty-sixth birthday AND he was over qualified to run, which by rights, what should be his company. The meeting that Sesshomaru's father had called today was supposed to have been to announce Sesshomaru as his successor, but instead the old man had set standards for him to meet. The most prominent on the long list of things were that he find a wife and be responsible for his own family, not that Sesshomaru wasn't responsible, but it took a lot more responsibility and understanding to care for a family instead of just one's self.

Needless to say Sesshomaru was furious with his Father. He had been training for years to take over Tashio Industries and the day he was supposed to take it over, his Father wasn't ready to relinquish control. Sesshomaru had no need or want of a wife and he had enough family with his Father, Mother, his brother Inuyasha, his retainer Jaken and his baby sister, Rin. That was enough for him, he didn't understand why it couldn't be enough for his father. No matter, if his Father wanted for him to have a wife, than by God Sesshomaru was going to get himself one.

Kagome sat in the booth of the coffee shop, rocking her infant brother back and forth to quiet him. Her mother's lawyer sat across form her and she was having difficulty understanding what he was telling her.

"What do you mean there isn't anything left?" Kagome asked softly. At the exact moment that Mr. Mirimuko was about to answer her, the door of the coffee shop was thrown open and a tall, foreboding looking man with long silvery hair walked in. He strode to the only open booth, which was the one behind hers and sat down. Snapping his fingers, a waitress came running over to take his order. 'The nerve of some people, Kagome thought as she turned her attention back to Mr. Mirimuko.

"Exactly that, Miss Higurashi, there is nothing left. The hospital and funerary costs have completely cleaned out your Mother's account as well as your own trust fund. The bills are all paid in full, but there is nothing left." Mr. Mirimuko. Of course she had known that there hadn't been any money left in her mother's account, but she had hoped that had been at least a little money left over in her trust fund.

"So, there's nothing then, nothing at all?" She asked softly. Mr. Mirimuko shook his head and Kagome lowered her eyes. Mr. Mirimuko's face had took on a pitting look and she couldn't look at him. Mr. Mirimuko really did feel sorry for the girl, but there was nothing her could do. He was already doing this for free, the girl's father and he had been close friends and he had done what he could to help his friend's daughter. Standing, he took out some money and laid it on the table.

"I am sorry, Kagome, but I've done all I can." Mr. Mirimuko patted her head softly as he had done when she was a child and left her. Kagome couldn't quiet grasp what was happening. There was no way she could afford the house, car, and take care of her baby brother. There was just no way. She was a librarian, also working part-time at a dinner in the seeder part of Tokyo, and her salary could barely afford to support herself. She sat dejected in the booth, fighting back tears, and trying to gather her courage to leave the shop. Placing Souta back in his car seat, Kagome began to strap him in. Just as she was about to leave, someone sat down in the seat across from her. Startled, Kagome's head snapped up to see the man who had stormed into the coffee shop a while ago. Kagome smiled briefly at him and proceeded to leave, before his hand came down on hers holding her in place.

"Please stay. I'd like to talk to you." His voice was smooth and deep. She had the brief thought that it should be outlawed.

"I am sorry, but I don't even know you." Kagome said. Souta started to cry and Kagome let out a soft groan and took him back out of the seat. She cradled him against her breast and tried her best to sooth him back to quiet. The man smirked and held out his hand to her.

"I am Sesshomaru Tashio. And you are?" The man asked. Kagome took his hand in her free one and felt the gentle squeeze he gave her hand. She was sure that those hands were capable of a lot of power, if the rest of his body was anything to go from. Resolutely, Kagome tore her thoughts back on track and answered the man.

"Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother, Souta." She said rocking the baby softly. Kagome cooed softly to him and Sesshomaru felt something tug inside him at the soft sound.

"Miss Higurashi, I couldn't help but over hear your current predicament and I feel that we can help each other." He said, wasting no time on preliminaries. Kagome sat still and looked at him, not quite grasping what he was saying. It seemed she was doing a lot of that lately.

"Excuse me?' Kagome asked, gently laying the sleeping baby back in the seat.

"I mean we both have a problem that I believe we can help each other fix." Sesshomaru explained to the small woman sitting before him. And she was small. She was a petite woman with pale skin, long raven colored hair and unusual blue eyes. Sesshomaru granted that she was pretty enough and she seemed to be a very motherly sort. "Your's seeming to be financial problems." He added. Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes.

"And your's would be what, too many girlfriends?" She asked cynically. Sesshomaru restrained himself from lashing out. If he wanted this girl to help him, he would have to tread carefully for now. He forced a smile to his lips, which was rare for him, and looked at her.

"No, but if you could help me, that problem would go away as well. You see, I've been given a hard task to complete and to do this I need a wife." Sesshomaru spoke slowly and looked in her eyes. Kagome tried to lower her eyes from the intense golden gaze, but his eyes were too compelling to look away. Kagome wasn't sure she was hearing him right. Was he really asking her, a stranger, to marry him, the illustrious playboy son of the most powerful business owner in Japan?

"Um…I am not sure what you are asking here. Are you asking me to be your wife?" Kagome asked unbelieving.

"Yes. I need a wife for all intense and purposes and you need financial help, if I heard right." Sesshomaru knew that if all else failed he could play on her fear for the baby. Normally, he would never do a thing like that, but time was running out and he couldn't afford to go and search for someone else. His thirtieth birthday was three weeks away and that was his deadline to find a wife.

"Why me though? I am sure you could find any number of really beautiful women who would love to be married to you. I mean you aren't exactly exclusive. "Kagome said. Sesshomaru had to smile at that. It was true, he wasn't exactly picky about who he went out with, just as long as it paid off at the end of the night.

"You are right, I could, but then I would be settling for something that I really don't need. I do have standards set for when I finally take a wife and believe me when I say that none of the women the press has ever seen me with has even one of those standards." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded and turned to tuck a downy blanket more securely against the baby.

"And I assume since you want me to marry you that I have some of these standards?" Kagome asked as she turned back to him.

"Yes, and I think that if you just agree with me, we could discuss what we need to do from here on out." Sesshomaru told her, sounding so sure that she would agree with him. The baby began to fuse and Kagome turned to him. Sesshomaru watched her hands as she gently picked up the baby and dug around the seat for something. She pulled out a red and blue binki and placed it against the baby's rooting mouth. Instantly the baby laced on to the rubber nub and the fussing stopped. He watched fascinated as Kagome's small, delicate hands rubbed the boy's back and patted his behind in time as she rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"I…I don't know Mr. Tashio. I mean we barely know each other and even if we did, I don't think you'd like a squalling baby to keep you up at night. I get enough complaints from my neighbors as it is." Kagome said as she reached down to readjust the binki in the baby's mouth.

"I know and I think you will find that I am used to having a squalling baby in the house. My mother had my sister two years ago; the crying never really bothered me." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome was forced smile at him. Sesshomaru admitted that he liked her smile and the feeling that she absolutely needed to agree with him.

"Let me think about it. How could I get in touch with you if I say yes?" Kagome asked him as she laid Souta in his seat for the millionth time that day. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am sorry, but it is a now or never thing. I don't have time to wait for you to make up your mind." Sesshomaru explained. He watched her as she waged a silent war inside herself. Kagome looked down at her brother and thought of all the bills waiting for her at home, the eviction notice on her door, and the small amount of formula in the tin at home in the cupboard. You wouldn't think that things could go from good to bad to worse in just the space of a few months. She only had a hundred and seventy dollars left in her wallet and that wouldn't be nearly enough to make the eviction notice go away. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, stilling herself for what she was about to do. Turning back to Sesshomaru she nodded.

"Yes." Kagome breathed. Sesshomaru sat still for a moment and then he smiled. Reaching across the table to touch her hand, he spoke.

"It's okay. I think it would be best if we got things over with a soon as possible. I think that we should go and get some things from your home and you come with me to mine." Sesshomaru said as he turned and saw the waitress coming over to finally collect the money that Mr. Mirimuko had laid on the table when he left.

"Will that be all?" the woman asked. Sesshomaru nodded and the woman scooped up the money and walked off.

"I really don't understand." Kagome said as she watched Sesshomaru stand and offer her his hand.

"You and your brother will be coming to live with me. It would make things much easier and I don't think that my mother will want to wait to start planning the wedding." Sesshomaru explained as he took her hand and helped her up. Kagome nodded and bent over to pick up the dipper bag and Souta's car seat. She slung the bag over he shoulder and sat the seat on the table to strap Souta in. She pulled the visor up and laid the downy blue blanket on the visor and pulled it down over the baby. She couldn't tell him no, if only for the fear that he would tell her to forget it. She wasn't afraid to lose the house, but she really didn't want to go and stay with Sango and her husband Miroku. She loved her best friend dearly, but she didn't want to impose on Sango. Maybe after she got used to being married to Miroku, maybe then Kagome would feel more comfortable around her friend again.

"Okay. " Kagome smiled as she lifted the baby carriage and proceeded out of the coffee shop, Sesshomaru's hand on the small of her back.

"Do you have a car?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Do you want to follow me or do you just want my address?" Kagome asked as she strode towards the parking lot. Sesshomaru steered her toward a luxurious black car parked at the curb.

"Why don't you ride with me and I will send Jaken to my home with your car. Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. Instantly a small round man with a beaked nose scrambled around the black car and stood at attention in front of Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sir?" Jaken's high squeaky voice answered. Sesshomaru heaved a sigh and placed a hand on his hip as he spoke to the little man. Kagome couldn't help but think the action sexy.

"I want you to take Miss Higurashi's car to my home. I will drive Miss Higurashi and myself." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and quickly she dug her keys out of the pocket of her jeans. She took her house key off before she handed her keys to the little man.

"It's the blue Grand Am around back." Kagome explained. The little man took the keys and grumbled all the way to her car. Kagome went to the back door of the car and slid in. She strapped Souta in and sat the bag between her and the seat. She was about to get out when the door closed behind her. Sesshomaru was in the driver's seat faster than she would have thought. The car was started and Sesshomaru pulled out on the street.

"So where to?" He asked. Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshomaru's through the rearview mirror.

"Ummm…415 West Lane A." Kagome said and pulled the blanket aside to see Souta, still sleeping peacefully.

"Is there anyone I should be worried about?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome knew what he was talking about.

"No, but it is a little late to ask about that. There has never been anyone." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru was surprised at that. She was certainly pretty enough to attract a lot of men to her. But then he didn't really like that.

"Never? Not once?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "How old are you?' He added.

"I am twenty-four." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru raised his brows at her.

"Twenty-four, I am thirty. But that really must be a record, twenty-four and still a virgin." Sesshomaru said. Kagome blushed. The soft hue gently coloring her cheeks and down her neck.

"I don't really think it's any of your business, but yes." Kagome told him and then touched his shoulder to signal him to stop. She unsnapped the car seat and was surprised when Sesshomaru opened the door. Kagome thanked him and walked up the sidewalk to one of the two doors. She was a little embarrassed to be showing him into her home, but she pushed the thought away. Turning the lock, Kagome pushed open the door and let them in.


	2. Cahpter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha stuff.

**A Real Good Man**

_By BittersweetLady_

**Chapter Two**

Kagome strode into her house, the house she had shared with her mother, and waited for Sesshomaru to come in before she closed the door. She went over and set Souta's carriage down on the old, shabby couch. Turning to Sesshomaru, she smiled and swept her hand in an all encompassing motion.

"Well, this is it. So, what exactly am I supposed to get from here?" She asked him. Sesshomaru was busy looking at a picture of her, her mother, and a red walling infant in a hospital bed when he answered.

"Oh, a few things for the baby, and of course some cloths to last until I can get some one to come pack up and move everything to my house." Sesshomaru told her as he walked about the room.

"Can you watch him while I go and get the things?" Kagome looked at him and then the stairs.

"He is asleep. How much trouble could he cause when he is asleep?" Sesshomaru asked her. _Bad question, _she thought as she started for the stairs. Upstairs she got a little suitcase from under her mothers bed. She hadn't had the strength to go through her things yet. Going into the nursery, Kagome put all of Souta's cloths and some of his blankets, also arranging his baby care things on one side. That showed how much funds she had, she couldn't even buy her brother clothes. She closed the case and carried it down the stairs. Sesshomaru was bending over Souta and his hands were moving the blanket more securely around her brother. She must have made a noise, because he turned and offered her a small smile.

"He was fussing." He said simply. Kagome smiled and set the small suitcase beside the door and went down the hall through the kitchen and laundry room to get to her room. She pulled out a duffel bag and began to pull the clothes from her dresser and pile them into the bag. When her Dad had died, it had financially crippled them for sometime. They had just gotten to where they could afford to buy a house when… but she couldn't think of that now. She pulled the rest of her clothes from her drawers and zipped the bag. Before she left the room she filled an overnight bag with toiletries and her body spray. She took these back out to the living room and set these by the door.

"I think that is everything." She paused and then her gaze was drawn to the picture of herself, her mother, and Souta on the mantel. "Wait." She said and rushed over to pick it up. She had just laid her hands on it when there was a knock at the door. Turning around she hurried back to the door and opened it. On the other side stood her very short, very pissed off landlady, Mrs. Chi. "Mrs. Chi, I…" Kagome began.

"Don't you give me that, you gonna pay me at the end of the month. I want my rent now. You is late three times this month and I want money now!" Mrs. Chi yelled and Kagome steeped back, falling over the suitcases and tumbling into Sesshomaru, who caught and steadied her. Mrs. Chi was an old Chinese lady who had come over with her husband from the continent some years back. Mrs. Chi steeped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Chi I don't have the money right now, but I am trying. I really am." Kagome only had a third of the money that was due to Mrs. Chi, but she knew that if she didn't give her landlady the whole sum together, she wouldn't have this place. Not that she would really need it now.

"Well, you only have 'till the end of the month and then you are evicted. You and that screaming banshee of yours. Geeze, not even my husband's sister's friend's baby had screamed that loud at night." Mrs. Chi was going on and on. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her and she kept hers on the floor, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

"I know Mrs. Chi." Kagome wanted the woman gone. It was then that Mrs. Chi noticed the bags by the door. She narrowed her gaze at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"And who is this one, ah?" She asked Kagome. Kagome flushed and looked away from Mrs. Chi's inquisitive gaze.

"He is a friend." Kagome said softly. She felt rather than saw Sesshomaru smirk. They both knew that they weren't friends and that they would be much closer than that, yet still distant very soon.

"I think no friend just give you a home with that screaming thing all the time." Mrs. Chi said, "I want my money before you leave this house _Miss _Kagome." Mrs. Chi was sarcastic as she add the miss onto Kagome's name. Sesshomaru stepped forward, putting Kagome behind him.

"Mrs. Chi, I would ask you to kindly refrain from speaking so to Miss Higurashi in such a manner." Sesshomaru spoke softly, but the threat was conveyed across. Mrs. Chi didn't seem in the least affected by his tone.

"I know you, Mr. Tashio. You do not scare me. You are taking care of this woman and that baby, eh? Well, how long do you expect to keep her with your playboy appetite? Not long is my guess." Mrs. Chi said haughtily. Sesshomaru wasn't put off, in fact the woman had already earned a irredeemable position in his disdain.

"Shortly, Mrs. Chi, we will be leaving, but as you have said you require your payment before you will allow me to take Miss Higurashi. So, simply, how much?" Sesshomaru asked pulling out his wallet from his suit pocket. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard what Sesshomaru was offering. She touched his shoulder gently and then quickly retracted her hand. Sesshomaru just looked back at her, unfazed.

"Sesshomaru, you can't." Kagome tried to persuade him not to do this. "It's not necessary."

"It it necessary Kagome. Now, how much?" Sesshomaru asked Mrs. Chi again. The old woman smiled at him.

"Four hundred and twenty dollars." Mrs. Chi quickly said. Sesshomaru wrote quickly across the page and then tore it out and handed it to her.

"Take this to the Tokyo National Bank and have it cashed. There is your payment and I believe that you should leave now." Sesshomaru said firmly, but gently. Mrs. Chi was too stupefied to do anything but be led out of the house by Sesshomaru.

"You know you didn't have to do that. It wasn't really that much, you know." Kagome said softly. She had gone back to pick up the only picture of her mother and Souta together. She stroked her mothers cheek in the photo and then slid it lovingly into her purse.

"I know. How did she die?" Sesshomaru asked softly, seeing the way her eyes took a far away look as she stared lovingly at the photo.

"The car had a flat tire and she was trying to pull of the road. A car came and crashed into her." Kagome stopped and swallowed. "They said that they could save the baby, but her injuries were too severe. That is the only picture I have of our little family. It was taken a few hours before she died. They tried to keep her on life support for as long as possible, but her heart gave out. She died six months after Father." Kagome wiped at a tear and shook her head. She covered Souta with his blue down blanket and picked up his repacked dipper bag. She bent to pick up one of the clothes bags, when Sesshomaru pushed her hands away and picked both bags and Souta's suitcase up and opened the door for her. Kagome gave him a small smile and proceeded passed him out the door. She strapped Souta's seat in and placed her bags in the back seat and slid in the front. Sesshomaru put the suitcases in the trunk and slid in to the driver's seat. The car purred as Sesshomaru started the engine and drove down the street. The ride was passed in considerably comfortable silence. They must have drove for about two hours before reaching the out skirts of even the small urban cull-de-sac's and drove through a mile of forest before finally coming into a open valley. The house, or what she thought a fortress, was nestled in the valley and though she couldn't quiet see it all that well in the twilight, but she still thought it was a beautiful house. Her car was parked in front of the house and she saw that the short, round man named Jaken was waiting at the steps of the house.

"Welcome to Tashio manor." Sesshomaru said as he stopped in front of Jaken and the little man rushed to do Sesshomaru's bidding.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha stuff…At all

_**A Real Good Man**_

_By: BittersweetLady_

**Chapter 3**

The foyer was huge, the marble pillars towering up to meet the ceiling. The twin grand stair cases rose up to meet in a small balcony in the center of the room. The ceiling was vaulted and glass panels let in the waning sunlight to naturally light the cavernous room.

"Magnificent isn't it?" came Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome hadn't even heard him and his voice made her jump; the motion then jolting the baby and waking him. Souta blinked up at Kagome once before he let out a piercing scream and began to cry. Kagome, knowing the very reason, set the baby carriage down and rushed over to Jaken, who had the dipper bag. She took the bag and hurried back to the baby. She made a bottle and lifted him from the seat.

"I know, I know." She cooed as she cradled the baby to her and pressed the bottle to his mouth. His tiny lips rooted for the nipple and loud sucking noise issued from the baby as he latched on and suckled. Kagome rocked him gently back and forth as she followed Sesshomaru up one of the grand stair cases and right, down a long ordinate hallway. He stopped at a simple, non-descript door.

"This is your room." Sesshomaru spoke, "Supper will be served in the dining room. A nurse will be sent up for the baby." He turned to walk away and then Kagome remembered her manners.

"Thank you." She called. Sesshomaru stopped, turned, and nodded his head; and continued down the hallway. Kagome turned and opened the door with one hand. Kagome walked into the room and froze. The room was absolutely beautiful. Designed for a princess! The four-poster bed had sheer lilac curtains and over head canopy. The soft looking bed clothes were the same soft purple color. The bed frame and posts were a darkly stained wood, as was the rest of the furniture in the room. The walls were colored a deep cream color and accented the room's furnishings nicely. The only other furniture in the room was a tall Victorian wardrobe, vanity with a small chair, chest of draws, and a small writing table.

Going over to the bed, Kagome laid Souta down and propped his bottle up with a pillow. Turning, she noticed a set of French doors on one side of the room and a simple dark oak door on the other side. She went to the oak door first and discovered an en suite bathroom, done in the same soft lilac color. Next she went to the French doors, behind which was a small balcony. It held two chairs, a sofa, and two small tables. All were made of white-washed whicker and had lilac colored, paisley cushions. At the sound of the door opening, Kagome spun around. It was only the portly butler Jaken, delivering her bags.

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to inform you that dinner will be served in a few minutes, also to introduce you to Mrs. Smith. She was Miss Rin's nurse." Jaken explained. He clicked his fingers and a beautiful Englishwoman came gliding into the room. She was a small woman, but her body was more filled than most of the English woman Kagome had seen. Mrs. Smith hair was a soft auburn color streaked through with grey and pulled back in a loose bun at her neck.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Smith said softly, "I am Jane Smith. You need not worry about the little one. I am quite capable to care for small children." Kagome liked the woman immediately.

"Yes, of course. Um…I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother Souta." Kagome said. She would have said more, but the increasingly annoying Jaken interrupted.

"Miss Higurashi, it is time to go to dinner now." Jaken sounded drone, as Kagome had come to associate with the small, portly man. Kagome nodded and quickly told Mrs. Smith about Souta and his schedule. Jaken then led her down the hall and grand staircase and through many other halls to an imposing set of dark cherry wood doors. She imagined a medieval looking room, with high vaulted ceilings and a long wooden table with tarnished silverware. But that was not what greeted her when Jaken opened the door. The room was done in a striped green wall paper with dark wood paneling up to the elbow. The walls held sconces and mirrors. The table was a regular sized dining table and it was set for two. And in one of the cream cushioned chairs was Sesshomaru Tashio.

Kagome took a deep breath and sat down in the seat opposite him. The room was quiet after Jaken left. Kagome honestly had no idea what to say to him. What did you say to the person who had made a marriage deal with you? 'Hi, how you doin', can't wait to be married to you?' She somehow didn't think that would cut it. But she didn't have to dwell in the fact for too long, because Sesshomaru immediately started talking.

"I understand that this is going a bit fast for you, but I am under a time limit as well as you. I think it would be best if we establish with each other exactly what it is we want to happen in this marriage. "He paused as Jaken wheeled out a cart containing two covered dishes. He placed each dish on the table individually and then uncovered them revealing a steak, baked potato, and peas. Kagome looked down as he started talking again. "So, what do you expect to happen?" He asked the question bluntly. Kagome's face reddened.

"I don't know. This isn't really something you plan, you know." She told him, all the while staring at her food. Sesshomaru watched her as she began to eat her food. She sat back straight, her elbows did not touch the table, and she held her silverware daintily. He took a bite of his food before he spoke again.

"Well then, I'll go first. I want this to be a real marriage, Kagome. With everything that entitles, children, sharing the same room and bed." Sesshomaru paused and smiled when he saw Kagome turn tomato red. Laughing softly he asked her, "Have you never, then?" Kagome knew exactly what he was asking. Her voice was soft and full of mortification as she spoke to him.

"No, I've never done anything. I just never had the time to think about it." Kagome ducked her head, trying to avoid his scrutiny. Sesshomaru could honestly say he was surprised. She was a beautiful girl, though she was young and that also played a factor.

"Then I won't press you, but I want this. I want a family and I believe that we would work well together." He stopped seeing the look on her face.

"You don't even know me. And what about finding the right person? What is going to happen if you or I meet someone we really love?" Kagome asked vehemently. Already she had gone against everything she had been taught, she wanted to know exactly what she was getting into.

"In the event that that should happen, we will divorce and split everything equally. When children are produced we will talk about the rest then. I do have a few other requests from you." Sesshomaru's voice had turned serious as he spoke. "I don't think you should work. None of the women in my family work. I have a feeling that you are one of those women who are a do it yourself woman. I do understand this, but we do have staff and Mrs. Smith to help." Sesshomaru stopped and began to eat his supper. Kagome was half done with hers and had lost her apatite.

"So will I be expected to wear the poufy dresses and wait around for your beck and call?" She asked snidely. Sesshomaru's fork had stopped mid way to his mouth. He looked at her shocked for a moment and then he set his fork back down on his plate. Looking squarely at her he answered.

"No, you will not. I do not appreciate this hostility. I simply stated the easiest method for this to go about for everyone. I am sorry if what I said offended you, but that is the way it has to be for the time being." Sesshomaru was silent and resumed his meal. Kagome did not.

"I am sorry. Everything is just happening so fast…it's hard to take everything in." Kagome said softly.

"I understand. Not to add to the stress, but I will be taking you to meet my parents this weekend." He paused and looked at her. Kagome nodded and picked at her plate. "We will be taking the baby too. You need to eat; your food is getting cold." That was all that was said the rest of the meal, until Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her room and told her good night. Kagome did likewise and went inside her room. Souta had already been fed and put to sleep. And so with nothing to do, Kagome showered, dressed and slid into bed. She had two days before she would have to meet his parents. Although the thought filled her with dread, _**he**_ still had to meet Miroku and Sango. Now _**that**_ would be a pleasant meeting. Finally sleep came and Kagome slept dreamlessly and deep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

_**Chapter Four**_

Kagome walked silently down the stairs the next morning, following Jaken through the giant house. He led her to the breakfast room. Low and behold, Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the chairs placed around the round mahogany table. Kagome stood in the door way for a moment before she moved to the table. She stood behind her chair and gripped the back of the chair for strength. She didn't know him, didn't know anything about his life. And yet she was willing to marry him for the sake of what? She needed money, yes, and she needed a place for Souta and herself to live. He was offering that and more. If, only if she married him for the sake of his father and his company.

Last night she had been so overwhelmed by everything, that when he had told her exactly what he wanted from this arrangement, because that was what this was, an arrangement. She hadn't been able to put up much of a fight, but sleep and a few hours this morning to herself and she had come up with a list of things that _**she**_ wanted from this arrangement. She waited for him to look up from his paper and acknowledge that she was in the room. Kagome silently studied the table while she waited. Only a half full coffee cup sat in front of him and nothing else. In front of her chair was a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. It was obvious he expected her to eat it. A slight cough made her glance up to meet golden eyes staring at her with interest.

"Did you need something?" He asked. His voice was like black velvet sliding over her skin. She was sure he couldn't help the way his voice sounded, but that was beside the point. Kagome played with a bit of lace that hung from the table cloth while she tried to put into words what she wanted to say.

"About last night, I wasn't really prepared to talk about those things. I mean I was really overwhelmed and not myself." Kagome spoke shyly.

"And you have reservations about this. Did you change your mind about our agreement?" Sesshomaru said, a bit of contempt seeping into his voice as he spoke. Heat stole up her neck and swept across her cheeks, her fingers curling into the chair.

"No, but I do have a few things that I want from this, too." Kagome paused and raised her eyes to meet his. Sesshomaru folded his paper and laid it aside, sitting back in his chair, steeping his hands and nodded for her to continue. "I don't know you at all and you don't know anything about me. I want us to get to know each other before we get married. I want us to be friends before anything else."

"I think that sounds reasonable, anything else?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood from the table. Kagome shook her head and gasped as Sesshomaru came around the table and stood in front of her. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body radiating out to hers. "Excellent, I will have you things moved into my room today and I will see you tonight." Sesshomaru spoke softly. Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked up at him. She hadn't really noticed the difference between them before, but up close as he was, it was hard not to. He was much taller than her, the top of her head barely reached underneath his chin. His shoulders were wide and she was sure that underneath the pricy suite he wore, there were cords of strong, roping muscle hidden beneath his skin. She looked up again and caught hi smirk. Kagome tried to take a step away from him, but was stopped as strong arms came around her and pulled her close to him. Her mouth went dry and a small squeak escaped her when she saw him lower his head.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Kagome's in a soft kiss. Kagome could only stand, shocked still as he pressed his lips against hers. Abruptly, gently, he set her from him and Kagome heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes and pressed her fingertips to her trembling mouth.

"A first, as I suspected." Sesshomaru chuckled as he left. Kagome stood with her fingers still pressed to her burning lips. That was her first kiss. It was timid compared to the kisses she saw Miroku give Sango, or the ones she heard her friends talk about in high school. Kagome put it from her mind as best she could as she went up stairs to kiss Souta good-bye before she went to work. Mrs. Smith was just setting him in the play pen when Kagome came into the room.

"Hello, Miss Kagome. I was just getting ready to make Souta his breakfast." Mrs. Smith said as Kagome bent to pick Souta up from the play pen. She held the baby close and rocked him gently back and forth. Mrs. Smith came forward with the bottle and Kagome held her hand out for it. Kagome hummed a soft tune as she teased Souta with the bottle until he latched on to the plastic nipple.

"You are quite fond of him aren't you, Miss Kagome." Mrs. Smith asked. Kagome smiled down at the small bundle in her arms and nodded.

"He's all I have left in the world. He's all that's left of our parents." Kagome whispered as the baby started to nod off in her arms. She couldn't help but feel Mrs. Smith's gaze on her as she held Souta closer, sympathy filling the older woman's gaze. "I should really get to work now." Kagome handed the sleeping baby and his bottle to the nurse and left the room quickly, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she went. She missed her mother and her father dearly.

By the time Kagome got to work, the day was already showing signs of being extremely busy. Almost all the tables were filled and all the first shift waitresses were already circling the tables. Sango rushed up to her and handed Kagome a bundle of orders.

"Thank God you here. It's already busy. Christina changed your tables for today. You are over by the bar." Sango was about to rush off when Kagome grabbed her arm.

"I can't work there. I haven't been through the traing to serve the drinks." Kagome said as she hurried to the locker room, dragging Sango with her. The resturant served only mixed drinks and Kagome being the newest waitress, had yet to be tought how to make the unique drinks served there.

"Well, I can't work the area by myself and you are the only other person here that isn't in their teens. Look, it's great tips and as long as you don't say anything, you won't get in to any trouble. Kay?" Sango said as she hurried out to the common area again. Kagome quickly changed into her uniform and took the order slips to the kitchen. She circled her area all day taking orders, delivering food and drinks and helping the two overrun bust boys clean up when she had time. She worked her shift and then left to go downtown to the book store for her four hour shift there. At six o'clock she was glad it was the end of the day.

Kagome walked through the front door of Sesshomaru's house at seven and the house was quiet. She went upstairs to her room to check on Souta, who was fast asleep in his basinet. She noticed that there was no longer a bed in the room and neither were any of her suite cases. Shrugging, she bent to brush a kiss on Souta's downy cheek and then went down stairs to find something to eat for supper. Rummaging through the refrigerator, Kagome found the makings for a very delicious salad. She was just sitting down to eat when the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. He looked at her a moment before he walked over to the stove and pulled out a tray that had two covered dishes on it. Taking one off the tray he looked at her again and then she saw his eyes travel down to the bowl sitting in front of her and then took the plate and put it in the fridge. Going back over to the tray and took the other plate before coming to join her at the small kitchen table.

"What did you do all day?" He asked suddenly. Kagome swallowed the bite she had taken before she answered.

"I went to work, first to the little restaurant down on sixth street and then to the book store over on Kuma Avenue. I…"

"You work two jobs?" Sesshomaru interrupted her. He looked up from his plate of musho pork and rice to watch her answer.

"Yes, why is that a problem?" Kagome asked as she finished her salad and took the bowl to the sink.

"I think that you shouldn't work, like we talked about the other night." Sesshomaru said as he took the rest of his rice and dumped it in the trash.

"You shouldn't do that. And we aren't married yet. I agreed to quit work when I was your wife, but not before." Kagome said as she turned from washing her dishes to look at him. Sesshomaru chuckled as he came to stand in front of her.

"Okay, your right. I'll have to be careful when I am talking to you. You seem to be able to trap me in my own words already. My mother does it frequently to my father." He laughed. He stopped when he noticed that she was leaning on the counter and the fatigue showing in her face. "Perhaps it is time to go to bed." Kagome only nodded as he took her by the arm and led her up stairs and down more halls than she could have possibly remembered.

He stopped in front of a pair of double doors. Pushing them open, Sesshomaru led her inside to a queen sized bed. Kagome sank down before she remembered that she still hadn't had a bath and she didn't know where her clothes were.

"Is there a bathroom close to here?" Kagome asked stifling a yawn. Sesshomaru pointed towards a plain door.

"There is the bathroom and your clothes are in the closet over there." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to a set of double sliding doors on the other side of the room. Kagome went to the closet first and picked out her panties and a silk white nightgown. She hurried in the shower, wanting to get to bed as fast as she could. When her hair was brushed straight and she had sprayed her body spray on herself she left the bathroom and headed for the bed. She stopped suddenly when she saw Sesshomaru on the other side of the bed.

He had on only a pair of black cotton night pants and he was pulling his hair from the pony tail it had been in. His hair fell around his shoulders in straight lengths as he pulled a comb through it. When he turned he set the brush down and looked at her. They faced off with the bed between them.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked a bit breathlessly when she saw his bare chest. She was absolutely right about the ropes of muscle being concealed beneath his expensive clothes. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she waited for him to answer her. He smiled, openly looking her up and down, admiring her curves beneath the silky material of the nightgown she wore. He knew the affect he had on her, because she was causing the same reaction in him. Her virginal eyes trying with all her might not to look at him, yet they kept straying back to his chest and shoulders.

"This is our room. I should think it was obvious." He whispered. He saw her throat work as she swallowed.

"I don't think I understand." Kagome said as, once again, her eyes strayed to him. She heard him laugh and she looked up quickly to meet his eyes.

"We will share the same room, the same bed, everything." Sesshomaru said as he turned on the lamp setting on one of the two bedside tables. He went to the door and closed it, turning off the light as he came back to the bed. Even though it was darker in the room, he didn't fail to see the blush brush across her cheeks and down her neck. He came over to her and stood beside her. "I thought it would be easiest for everyone. Staff, while very loyal to me may say the wrong thing to someone and I don't need word of my fiancé and myself having different rooms." Kagome swallowed and moved toward the bed. She may not like it, but she didn't want her unease to cause trouble for anyone. She slid beneath the silk sheets and pulled the heavy comforter up to her shoulders. It may have been warm outside, but the house was kept cool. She stiffened and moved to the edge of the bed when she felt the bed dip on Sesshomaru's side. She waited until she felt the bed still when he stopped moving to close her eyes, but she couldn't sleep with him in the bed next to her.

She had never shared her bed with anyone, let alone a man. She had never even had a boyfriend before and now here she was. Sharing her bed with her fiancé whom she didn't even know anything about, except that his father wanted him to get married and become responsible before he considered giving the family company over to him. She stayed stiff in the bed for what seemed like hours before sleep finally claimed her. She slept deep and dreamlessly thorough the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

_**Chapter Five**_

Sesshomaru woke to a warm body curled around him. Opening his eyes, he looked down to a head of dark ebony hair falling across his chest. Kagome was curled against him like a cat, her hand draped across his shoulder and her leg thrown over his, her body stretched along his side. Turning his head, he saw that the clock read seven o'clock and at that moment he heard a cry issue from somewhere in the room.

Kagome instantly jumped up from him and grabbed the baby monitor sitting on the bedside table and turned it off. Sesshomaru caught the blush on her skin as she rushed out and down the hall to the baby's room. Reaching over to the stand, he picked up the baby monitor and turned it back on. The sound of Kagome's voice singing hush little baby came over the static and the small sucking sounds of Souta eating. Turning the monitor off and placing it back on the table, Sesshomaru went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed to take Kagome to meet his parents.

Kagome's face burned as she rocked Souta gently in her arms. The baby was finishing his breakfast and falling asleep again when Mrs. Smith came in to the room.

"Good morning Miss Kagome. Did you sleep well?" The nurse's cheerful voice asked. _NO!_ Was what Kagome wanted to say. Even though she had slept deep and peacefully, she had only a few hours and she had woken up curled against Sesshomaru. She thanked God that he had been asleep.

"Good thank you." was Kagome's reply. She laid the baby in his basinet and left the room. Kagome entered the room she shared with Sesshomaru to find him buttoning up a black dress shirt. She looked down and walked past him to the closet that held her cloths and pulled out a two piece sage green skirt and top. The skirt was cut in a salsa style and the top was elegantly cut, with spaghetti straps. The material was soft and flowed gently when she moved. It was what her mother had bought her for her birthday the year before. It was simply beautiful. Kagome hurried to the bathroom and changed from the silky nightgown into the two piece sundress. When she came out with very little make-up on and her hair swept back gently in a brown barrette, Sesshomaru had a hard time not staring.

"You look…very nice." Sesshomaru said as she walked back to the closet to grab a pair of white lacy sandals. Sesshomaru had told her the other night that the meeting with his parents would be an upstate affair and it wouldn't be just them. There would be others from his family and family friends as well, basically the equivalent of a barbeque/picnic.

"You do, too." Kagome said, taking in his black dress shoes, slacks and shirt. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his hair reached the top of his shoulders. Sesshomaru turned his back to her and opened the draw of his night stand and pulled out a small black box. Going over to her, he stopped and opened the box. Inside was a small band of silver with a purple moonstone. He pulled it out and took Kagome's hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring. When she died, she left it to me to give to my wife." Sesshomaru told her as he held her hand, liking the way the ring looked on her skin. Kagome felt uncomfortable with the wearing the ring. She pulled her hand from his and twisted the ring around her finger in a nervous jester.

"Shouldn't you give this to the person you're going to marry for real? I mean this is so beautiful and I love it, but you grandmother left it for you to give to your wife. I really don't feel like I should wear this." Kagome explained her feelings as best she could. She looked up to find Sesshomaru staring down at her with a smirk.

"Kagome, you are going to be my real wife and it would raise questions if the woman I am going to marry showed up to meet my family without my grandmother's ring on her finger. You are going to be my wife and therefore you should wear this ring." Sesshomaru explained as he pulled her out of the room. At the door of the mansion, Mrs. Smith met them with Souta all bundled up in his car seat. The ride to Sesshomaru's parents' house was quiet. Kagome was so tense that when the chuffer opened the door she jumped three feet in the air. Unbuckling Souta, Kagome exited the car with the help of Sesshomaru's hand, to find she had an audience.

A woman wearing a purple cotton sundress stood next to a man wearing a casual three piece suite. The man had the same golden eyes and unusual silver hair as Sesshomaru. And so Kagome thought them to be his parents. Off to the side another man with the same golden eyes and silver hair stood next to a woman who looked shockingly like Kagome. Except for the woman's chocolate colored eyes and skin the color of porcelain, Kagome and the woman could have been sisters.

The woman in the purple sundress came forward and stood in front of Sesshomaru for a moment before she enveloped him in a hug. Sesshomaru awkwardly returned the hug and then set her form him. He turned to Kagome and put his arm around her waist, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. The contact seemed to sear right through her cloths to her skin, where it burned.

"Kagome, this is my mother, Jocelyn. Mother this is my fiancé, Kagome and her brother, Souta." As soon as Sesshomaru introduced Souta as her brother, Kagome saw a flash of relief in Jocelyn's eyes. The man Kagome presumed to be Sesshomaru's father came forward then. "And this is my father, Lain." Lain walked right up to Kagome and gave her a hug and dropped a kiss on Souta's sleeping head.

"Hello, Kagome and welcome to the family." Lain's voice was deep and Kagome understood now where Sesshomaru got his voice from. Kagome smiled and rocked Souta back and forth when he began to fuss. Lain looked at his son and a look passed between them, which Kagome knew to be secret and so she looked away. She saw the dark haired woman looking at her and she smiled when Kagome met her gaze.

"Hey what about us?" the other man yelled, "Hey there, I am Inuyasha and this is my lovely wife, Kikyo." Inuyasha came forward and shook her hand. "For a minute there you had us all scared. We thought Sesshomaru might have had a little too much fun." Kagome's face instantly turned bright red and she looked down. She heard an oomph and then a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What idiot here means is that we had no idea you would be bringing you brother with you. Is your mother coming as well?" Kikyo asked. Kagome knew the woman couldn't have known about her mother, but it was still hard to think that her mother wouldn't be there to help her with any of this.

"No. My mother passed away a few months ago." Kagome whispered and held Souta closer. She felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten around her waist and knew he was giving her comfort. It was quiet for a moment before Jocelyn turned and began to walk up the stairs of the sprawling mansion.

"Well, let's go out to the patio. Everyone is waiting to meet you dear." Jocelyn said with her back turned. Sesshomaru escorted her up the stairs and she saw him hit the back of Inuyasha's head as they walked past. Sesshomaru caught her staring at him and let a small smile grace his lips. She returned it. Kagome had a feeling that he didn't smile all that much and she wanted to change that. Jocelyn led them through the foyer, a living room, dinning room, and a tea room, before she finally opened the door to the patio and let Kagome and Sesshomaru go trough before her. As soon as she was through the door, Kagome stopped short and Sesshomaru almost ran into her. Kagome held Souta closer to her as she looked around the very huge backyard and all the people in it.

"It's okay, I am here." Sesshomaru bent and whispered in her ear. His hand at her lower back gave her the strength to move forward and into the crowd of people that was forming around her. An older woman, small and plump, came forward and took Kagome's hand I hers. She eyed the ring on Kagome's finger with approval.

"Hello dear, I am Sesshomaru's Aunt Ami, but you can call me Auntie. Everybody does. My goodness we all thought that Sesshomaru would never find the right girl and then here you are." Ami beamed and then she noticed Souta. "And who is this handsome little devil?" Ami lifted the baby from Kagome's arms and she instantly felt bereft without him in her arms. Ami cradled the baby close. Cooing and clucking at him. Souta smiled and gave a small giggle. Kagome smiled.

"He's my baby brother." She replied. Ami nodded and took off with Souta to show him off to everyone. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and smiled as his Grandfather came toward them. Sesshomaru moved Kagome along to meet him, the old man stood tall and proud, his features and stance reminding her of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru reached out and clasped his Grandfather's hand. The old man smiled and looked down from his considerable height to smile at Kagome.

"Kagome, this is my Grandfather, Toga Tashio. Grandfather, this is Kagome Higurashi, my fiancé." Sesshomaru told Toga. Kagome knew instantly that Sesshomaru respected the older man a great deal by the way he spoke to him. Toga smiled again and brought Kagome to him and hugged her tightly.

"You remind me of my late wife, Ayame. Sesshomaru is lucky to have you my dear." Tog told her when he released her. Sesshomaru let out a breath of air he hadn't even known he was holding. Of everyone in his family, his Grandfather was the one who's opinion mattered most. "Has he given you the ring yet, Miss Higurashi?" Kagome blushed.

"Kagome please, and yes he has. It's so beautiful, where ever did you find it?" She asked. She was truly curious to see where such a beautiful ring came from. Toga smiled at her and took her hand leading her to a small tent where tables were set up inside. He held the chair for her while she sat and then took a seat opposite her. Sesshomaru followed and sat beside Kagome, his arm around the back of her chair as she listened to Toga's story of how he got his wife the most beautiful ring anyone had ever seen.

"I was in Egypt on a business deal and I was just walking through the market when this little inconspicuous shop caught my eye. I didn't think it could hurt to see if they had anything for my beautiful woman waiting for me back home. So, I went in, not expecting to find that little beauty. I bought it and left the store in more of a hurry to get home to ask Ayame to marry me. As you can see by this one here, she said yes." Toga chuckled. Kagome smiled and looked over to Sesshomaru, he looked distant and she slid her hand into his and squeezed gently. He looked at her a let a small smile grace his lips. And then the distant look came back. Toga looked back and forth between the two.

Ami came over and placed Souta in Toga's lap and smiled her voice bright. "Hi Dad, I don't think you've met Souta. He's Kagome's precious baby brother." Toga smiled and lifted the baby. Kagome smiled watching Toga playing with the baby. Ami came and sat down beside Kagome. "So, do you have a date set yet?" Kagome shook her head.

"I hadn't really thought much about a date." Kagome said truthfully. She really hadn't thought about a wedding date. It had all happened too fast. Jocelyn came over and sat beside Ami.

"I think that a summer wedding would be lovely. Kagome you would look so beautiful in a summer wedding dress." Jocelyn said. And the rest of the conversation was based on the wedding. By the time lunch was ready, Kagome had a wedding date, a date to look for her wedding dress, cake, flowers, location, and bridesmaid's dresses with Ami and Jocelyn the weekend after next. Lunch was an assortment of fresh and sweet meats and thin, very brothy vegetable soup. Kagome was sitting by herself, Sesshomaru's father and Grandfather having collected him for a 'talk' alone and Souta was once again with Ami. A group of children came up to her and Kagome smiled down at them.

"Hello pretty lady, my name is Rin. And this is my Cousin Shippo, Lucy, Ayame, she is named after great-grandmother, and this is Saske." The little girl said pointing out all in the group. "What is your name pretty lady?" Kagome smiled down at the girl.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She told the curious girl. The girl giggled and so did the rest to the children.

"So you are the nice lady that brother Sesshomaru talks about. He told me you are going to be my sister. I have never had a sister." Rin rambled on. Kagome only smiled and nodded, amazed at the speech capabilities of this four and a half year old girl. "Would you like to play tag with us, Kagome?" They all looked so hopeful that she couldn't refuse.

"Of course, I'd love to." Kagome smiled. She had only just stood up when she was tackled to the ground.

"Lady Kagome is it!" They all yelled and took off running. Kagome laughed and getting to her feet half-heartedly chased them. She caught Rin and then hid behind a tree. Shippo was the next victim of the tag game. Saske and Ayame ran and hid behind Kagome's legs. Shippo tagged Saske, who tagged Kagome and then they all ran from her. Kagome laughed, never expecting to have had this much fun. She missed the up turned noses and some of the looks that some of the women and men gave her, seeing her play a child's game. Ami and Jocelyn however were very happy. Kagome tackled Rin to the ground and proceeded to tickle her when they were ambushed by the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru stood in his Father's study with his Grandfather and his Father. He was looking out the window, watching Kagome play with the children, a small smile touched his lips.

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me?" His Father asked him. Sesshomaru turned around and took a seat across from his Father's desk. His Father sat behind the imposing mahogany slab and his Grandfather sat over by the fire place.

"Oh let him be son. He infatuated with that young woman of his. Ah, those were the days." Toga said remembering his younger days with his beloved wife.

"I am sorry Father, but as it were, there was no young woman as of a week ago." Lain spoke menacingly and turned his piercing gaze on his son. "I want to know where you met her, when and why you kept her a secret." Sesshomaru eyed his Father, a little bit of anger seeping into his gaze.

"I met her a few weeks ago in a coffee shop in the city. She was just sitting there with her brother in her lap and I took one look and I was hooked. She looked so beautiful sitting there." Sesshomaru stopped and looked out the window again. Kagome was carrying Souta into the house, with the dipper bag over her shoulder. " I kept her a secret because I knew this was exactly what you would do. No, I was not looking for a wife, she was just there and I knew. Like you knew with Mother and Grandfather knew with Grandmother." Sesshomaru looked away and then his Grandfather spoke.

"Let the boy alone Lain and give him a drink. We need to celebrate. This one here is going to make beautiful great-grandbabies for me with that pretty Lady out there." Toga raised his glace to Sesshomaru. "Cheers, boy. May you treat her right." And then he downed the glass. Sesshomaru and his Father did the same. At that moment Sesshomaru heard a baby cry and knew it was Souta. He rose and set his glass on the wooden slab.

"Excuse me." Sesshomaru knew exactly where Kagome was at. She was in the nursery. Sesshomaru stopped at the open door and listened as she hummed a soft tune, feeding the baby his bottle, walking around the room. She saw him and smiled. He knew in that moment that she wasn't some means to an end. And that he was going to try and make her happy. For how ever long he had her. He wasn't naive enough to believe that she wouldn't meet some one who would lover much better than he ever could, or that she wouldn't meet someone that she would love. The thought of Kagome with another man mad him angry and he felt tightness in his chest. Going into the room, he stood behind Kagome as she laid Souta in the bassinet that used to be Rin's.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's middle and pulled her close. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hands on his arms, not sure exactly what to do. Sesshomaru raised a hand and tilted her chin up so he could see her face.

"I am very glad that my family loves you Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I am too, but you still have to meet my best friend. She and her husband are like family to me." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Okay, we will go when we leave here." Sesshomaru said. He liked the way she looked at that moment. Her cheeks flushed from playing with the children and her lips red and slightly swollen from chewing on them. A habit he found she did when she was nervous. He found that he desperately wanted to kiss her. So he did. Leaning down he gave her time to pull away from him should she wish. But she didn't, so he pulled her close to his body and pressed his lips against her soft ones. His tongue swept inside her mouth and she gasped at the sensation. Sesshomaru had to coax her before she joined in the kiss. He kissed her harder when he felt her small tongue brush his. Kagome moaned into his mouth. All of these sensations were so new to her and she found that she liked them. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I think it would be best if we went back down to the picnic now. Miss Dawes will let us know if Souta wakes up." Kagome hadn't even seen the small nursemaid standing in the door way. Kagome blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru led her out of the room and down the stairs. Down the hall Lain and Toga stood behind a statue of Athena and waited until the footsteps faded down the stairs. Both looked at each other. Both had seen the exchange between Sesshomaru and Kagome and both hoped that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

_**Chapter Six**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat across from Sango and Miroku in her friends' living room. Sango couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend was getting married to this man. This tycoon playboy, who to Sango's knowledge, Kagome hadn't known the last time she had talked to her friend.

"Kagome, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Sango asked as she got up and grabbed her friend's hand, not giving her the chance to refuse. Sango dragged Kagome into the kitchen and then closed the swinging door, securing the latch so that no one could come in. "Alright, spill." Sango said as she turned to face her friend. Kagome leaned against the sink and looked her friend in the eyes. "Everything Kagome, I mean it." Sango added when Kagome remained quiet for longer than the woman's patience allowed. Kagome sighed.

"I met him two days ago at the Cafe down on Kuma Avenue, the one across the street from the bookstore? He overheard Mr. Mirimuko talking to me about my financial situation and when he left, Sesshomaru came over and started talking to me. He said we both had a problem that we could help each other fix. So, the logical reason was to say yes when he asked. I mean it wasn't the dressed up, pretty picture I hoped it would be when a man asked me to marry him, but it's a good offer. And I don't have just myself to look after." Kagome explained. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her best friend, who was standing by the door, mouth agape. "It's gone, Sango. All of it, there is nothing left. I had to think of Souta." Sango came over to her friend and hugged her close.

"Kagome, you know Miroku and I would have helped you if you had told us." Sango said, a bit hurt that her friend hadn't come to her for help. Kagome touched Sango's shoulder.

"You and Miroku just got married. I didn't want to impose on you." Kagome told the other woman. Sango smiled at her half heartedly.

"You know you'll fall for him, Kagome. And he'll break your heart. I know. You aren't one to enter into relationships easily. I know this from the complete lack of any type of guy friend, other than Miroku in years." Sango was serious while she spoke to Kagome. And then they laughed. "Seriously though, if he hurts you Kagome, I will kick his ass. Not to mention Miroku and all his buddies down at the construction agency." Kagome smiled and hugged her friend.

"I know and thank you. It means a lot to me that you like him, even if I don't know him very well." Kagome smiled.

"Well, let's see how Miroku and this Sesshomaru are holding up in there without us." Sango giggled as she unlatched the door and the girls walked back to the living room.

While the girls were in the kitchen Miroku and Sesshomaru had a little talk of their own. Sesshomaru sat on the couch across form Miroku, sizing the man up. Miroku was doing the same to the other man. Miroku smirked and chuckled softly. Sesshomaru eyed him and Miroku offered his hand to the other man.

"Relax, man. It's cool. I do wonder, though, how a girl like Kagome attracts a man like you. I mean Kagome is a beautiful woman, but she's not exactly your usual choice, according to all the tabloids. Why her?" Miroku asked as he watched the other man closely, gauging his response. Sesshomaru sighed. So this was what it was like to be interrogated by a woman's family. A first for him, though he couldn't say he hadn't expected it to ever happen to him.

"She caught my eye. She was sitting with Souta in her arms and I had heard the whole conversation with her lawyer and I thought that we could help each other. I need a wife and she needs financial support, but more than that. I feel that it is my time to settle down and Kagome fits all the standards I have set for the woman I choose as my wife." Sesshomaru ignored the look Miroku gave him. The man obviously cared a great deal about Kagome and Sesshomaru couldn't decide if he liked that fact or not. Miroku gaped at the man sitting across from him. Did he really believe that Kagome could marry this man?

"You don't care for her at all do you? You talk about her as if she is a means to an end." Miroku told him, a little irked at the other man.

"In a way she is, but I think that given time, we could develop mutual feeling for one another. After all, I plan on her being the mother of however many children we have while we are together." Sesshomaru stated and Miroku's jaw dropped.

"You mean that you don't know how long you're going to be with her?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru sighed, he was getting a headache. What was taking the woman so long in the kitchen?

"We already discussed what we both want from this arrangement. If either of us should meet someone that we love, we will divorce and split everything equally. I see no problem with that arrangement and neither, apparently, dose Kagome. Or she would have said something." Sesshomaru sat back against the couch and watched the man. Let him find something else to question Sesshomaru on. There was nothing. Miroku just shook his head.

"Then you don't know Kagome very well, but then again, how could you? You only met her two days ago. I wouldn't have believed the love at first sight explanation anyway. Kagome may be a romantic, but rarely ever is there a real miracle like that. If, as you say, Kagome and you develop a mutual feeling, do you really think that she will let you divorce her if you find someone else? I've known Kagome for years and this is radical for her in her views of marriage. Forgive me, but I don't think that she will agree to everything you're saying now." Miroku said quietly. Sesshomaru suppressed the anger welling up inside him. It wouldn't do to get into a fist fight with her friend.

"We agreed that we would get to know each other before the wedding. If, in that time, we find that we don't agree on a point, I will try to form a compromise with her." Sesshomaru looked pointedly at Miroku. Nothing the man said would stop him from marrying Kagome. Besides, she had already met his parent's, so there was no way she could back out. Miroku stared Sesshomaru, his expression going dark.

"If you hurt her Sesshomaru, in anyway, I will kill you. She is very special to Sango and I. And I take the responsibility of her welfare very seriously. I hope you understand." Miroku said with a smile and Sesshomaru nodded. It seemed that Kagome was cared for very much by her friends. At that moment the woman walked back into the room and Sango sat beside Miroku taking his hand in hers and leaning into him. Miroku placed a kiss on his wife's head and put his arm around her. Kagome couldn't help the smile that found its way to her lips as she watched her friends. They were so clearly in love, she wanted that for herself too. Sesshomaru watched her and found that her smile did things to his body that were unusual for him. She turned to him and he took her hand in his.

"Kagome was just telling me about the wedding." Sango told her husband. Her tone was one that he knew well. Dutifully, he asked about it.

"When is it?"

"Next month." Kagome smiled, she was a little excited about the wedding. After all she had always wanted to get married and have a family. Though she never thought it would happen like this. "I already have a date with Sesshomaru's Mother and Aunt to go shopping next week. Of course Sango has to go. I can't try on wedding dresses without my maid of honor." After this statement, there was a series of high pitched squeals and shouting. None of which either man could understand. Once both women had their selves under control, the talk turned to Souta and how he was doing, Souta who had been taken home by the nanny some hours ago. It was almost eleven when Sesshomaru and Kagome left Sango and Miroku's house. Kagome was dropping with fatigue and fell asleep in the car.

When he pulled up in front of the house, Sesshomaru turned to her and just looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful with her slightly tanned skin and petal soft, pink lips. Her dark hair fell around her like a halo, a small strand falling across her cheek. Reaching up to brush it away, he attempted to wake her.

"Kagome we're home." Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes traveling over her soft features. He shook her gently. "Kagome, come on we're home." Kagome didn't wake, only groaned and moved closer to the warmth that was Sesshomaru's body. With her so close to him, he discovered an irrefutable urge to kiss her, one that wasn't tempered with the fact that she was sleeping. Sesshomaru lowered his head until his lips brushed hers. Kagome felt a gentle pressure on her lips, one she liked. Opening her eyes, hers met amber ones and she realized that the sweet pressure on her lips was Sesshomaru kissing her. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and moved away from her. "We are home, you wouldn't wake." He said simply and got out of the car. Kagome followed suit and they walked up the path to the house.

Immediately after handing her coat to the door man, Kagome went upstairs to check on Souta. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib and Kagome leaned down to kiss his downy cheek and brush his soft hair back. She turned and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru standing there in the doorway watching her. She blushed and walked past him and down the hall to their room. Sesshomaru gave her some time before he too went into their room. When he entered the room Kagome was pulling the covers down on her side of the bed and then turned to go into the bathroom. Sesshomaru was mesmerized by her night ware. It consisted of a soft blue cameo and high cut boy shorts. The top barely came down over her navel and Sesshomaru watched the unconscious sway of her hips as she walked into the bath room.

Sesshomaru swallowed. She may be innocent, but her body knew exactly what to do to entice him. She was still young in mind, soul, and heart. But her body was a woman's and it going to play merry hell with his control for the next month, possibly longer. He stifled a groan as he changed into a pair of black night pants and slid into bed. Kagome came out of the bathroom and stopped, just looking at Sesshomaru in the bed. She went over and flipped the light switch and the room was dark except for her lamp on the night stand. Kagome went to the bed and slid in beside Sesshomaru. She didn't lay on the extreme edge, she was going to have to get used to sleeping in the same bed with him. Sesshomaru watched her as she set her alarm. He had no idea why considering tomorrow was Sunday. He didn't ask though.

"So what did you and Sango talk about while Miroku was interrogating me?" He asked as she turned the light off and lay down. Kagome had her back to him, but turned over as he spoke.

"I told her the truth. She tried to talk me out of this, but I got her to be okay with this if nothing else. Why?" She said as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Nothing, Miroku is just very interesting." Sesshomaru spoke. He heard Kagome sigh and turned to look at the outline of her lying next to him.

"Yeah, he's like that. He likes everybody and you could ask him for anything and he would go out of his way for you. He's very protective of the people he considers part of his family.

"Yes I noticed that." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He said he'd kill me if I hurt you in anyway. He is very protective of you." Sesshomaru said. He still didn't know how he felt about that in particular.

"There's Miroku for you, always sticking up for me." Kagome laughed and turned over. "Good night." Sesshomaru was quiet, listening to her breathing even out as she slept. He thought about this feeling he had in his chest. He thought of Kagome hugging Miroku with the familiarity that she had tonight and the feeling deepened, turned black. He couldn't be jealous could he? Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts from his mind and turned over on his side. He debated whether or not to, but he decided he wanted to and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her back against him. He gave in for a moment and let his nose bury in her neck and then he pulled away and let sleep come to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome stood in front of the three mirrors, turning this way and then that, trying to see if this dress was the right one. This was the third shop and twelfth dress she had tried today. Her soon to be mother-in-law was adamant that she find her wedding dress today. The current dress she had on was not for her. It was a very big ball gown dress, dotted with thousands of glass beads and corseted so tightly she was not sure she could breathe right. Kagome turned to the sofa behind her and shook her head. Sango, Jocelyn, and Ami all sighed.

"I am sorry, but this dress isn't it. I don't fell right in it." Kagome sighed and stepped of the platform and started back to the dressing rooms. Kagome had the sales clerk unlace the strings at the back of the gown and Kagome slid the silk and cashmere dress off. She pulled her jeans and t-shirt back on and left to meet her party. Today they had scheduled the invitations, caterer, and bridesmaid dresses. Tomorrow was the cake, location and flowers. And, should God forbid it, her wedding dress.

"Don't worry dear we have almost a whole month to get everything ready. I am sure we'll find you your perfect dress before then." Jocelyn said as the small group walked out of the store. They all piled into Ami's car and went for lunch, a late lunch at that. As they pulled into the small café, Kagome happened to look across the street and she saw her dress. It was in a small bridal shop. Through the whole lunch she could do nothing but look at the dress.

"Kagome are you even listening to me?" She heard Sango ask. She shook her head.

"I am sorry Sango. What did you say?" Kagome looked a little sheepishly at her friend.

"I said I would like to throw you a bridal shower. Well, and a bachelorette party too. But I asked if you would like to have the shower at my house or yours." Sango sounded exasperated with her.

"Ah Sorry, your house Sango, I think it would be best." Kagome said her eyes still on the dress across the street. Also Kagome didn't know how Sesshomaru would react to having a lot of women in his house. All week he had been saying that it was her home now too and to do or change what she would with it. Of course she never would. She loved the house just the way it was. But she still felt that she shouldn't have that kind of party at the manor, knowing her friend, Sango, as she did. They hadn't talked much since the wedding preparations had started and she certainly hadn't seen much of him. Sesshomaru had told her that he was working overtime to make sure he had everything done so that he could take her somewhere for their honeymoon.

Lunch was over much quicker than she had expected and she just knew that she had to get that dress today. Jocelyn had noticed Kagome's distracted stare the entire meal and had followed her gaze to the window of the bridal shop across the street. Instead of going home the way they had planned, Jocelyn suggested that they try one last shop before heading home for the day. Kagome threw her a grateful glance. All three women had cleared their schedules to come with her today and she didn't want to ask too much of them. As they walked across the street Kagome had butterflies in her stomach.

"What can I do for you ladies?" The clerk asked as they women walked into his small shop.

"I'd like to try that dress in the window." Kagome told him as she pointed to the one that had caught her eye. The clerk smiled and went to retrieve the dress. The other three women sat in the chairs placed about the room as Kagome was led back to the dressing rooms. Kagome slid the silk and muslin dress up her body and her arms into the sleeves. She held the hem up off the ground as she walked out and stood on the small circular platform. She looked in the mirror and her breath caught in her throat. This was her dress. The short sleeves lay gently half way up her shoulders. There was a small band below her breasts. Below the band the dress flowed smoothly to the floor and puddle around her feet. Above the band, the soft fabric was thin and looked as if it had been folded over itself many times. The back of the dress was cut low and there was three small buttons below the small of her back. The train was small and made the dress look elegant. Kagome turned, with tears in her eyes, to the three women standing behind her.

"This is it. This is my dress." Kagome cried and Sango rushed up to hug her. Kagome turned to the clerk and he nodded. Kagome went back to the dressing room and very gently slid out of the dress and put it in the garment bag the clerk had thoughtfully placed in the room. Kagome quickly slipped back into her clothes. With the dress found, now she had to find a veil. As Sango waited on the dress to be put in another bag, Jocelyn , Ami had Kagome try on veils. They finally found one just as Sango made her way over to them. It was a simple tiara and hooked to it was a very fine, simple veil. The back fell all the way to her butt and the front fell just past her breasts. It was a perfect combination, paying for that too, the women left.

Sango was the first to be dropped off and she hugged Kagome tightly before going up to her house. Ami drove next to Kagome's new home and she and Jocelyn helped her get her dress and everything else into the house. They set the invitations and guest list in the tea room. Kagome hugged each woman before they left and she took the dress up stairs and put it in the back of her closet. Kagome didn't even hear the door to the bed room close. She screamed when she turned and ran into Sesshomaru's chest. He caught her as she was falling back and held her to him.

"Well this is a surprise." He laughed as he righted her, but he didn't release his hold he had on her waist. Kagome's hands still gripped his arms and she glared at him. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him and Sesshomaru's breath stopped in his chest. Her cheeks were flushed from her erratic breathing and her eyes held blue fire. He had the urge to kiss her again, as he had all week. He had not even had a chance to really speak to her.

"What are you doing home so early? You usually aren't home until late." Kagome said as she tried to push away from him. Sesshomaru only pulled her closer and lowered his head. His lips brushed her cheeks as he spoke.

"Father was there today and told me to take the rest of the day off. And I was thinking that I'd ask you where you want to go for our honeymoon." Sesshomaru whispered as his lips drifted over her skin. Kagome shivered when his lips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Kagome blushed at the mention of the word honeymoon and gasped when Sesshomaru gently nipped the spot on her neck.

"What...what did you have in mind?" Kagome asked a bit breathlessly. Sesshomaru smirked and trailed kisses along her neck to her ear.

"I was thinking Fiji, maybe Dolphin Island?" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips. Kagome swallowed and looked at him. His lips held a small smirk and she saw his eyes burn with molten fire.

"Yes." She breathed softly. Her breath brushed his as he finally bent his head the rest of the way and kissed her. Kagome gasped when she felt him press her back against the wall, his hands going to her hips and bringing her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck hand stood on her toes. His tongue brushed against her lips and she opened for him. Sesshomaru explored her mouth, his tongue brushing against hers, tracing her teeth and cheeks. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and suckled the flesh. Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru held back a groan at the sound. She was addicting. Every chance he got he kissed her or touched her. He wanted her to be comfortable with him. He wanted her to trust him. And he just plain wanted her.

Kagome had gotten used to his touches and kisses. She could admit that she wanted him as well, but she was still nervous about it. She had never had an occasion to worry about that aspect of her life. She gasped when she felt his hands on the hem of her t-shirt. She was too late to stop him from pulling it up and over her head. Sesshomaru tossed the dark purple shirt over his head. He caught his breath when he saw her. Her breathing was heavy and her face flushed. Her breasts moved with every breath she took, straining against the lacy black bra she wore. Sesshomaru brought her up against him and kissed her. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and her body was pressed along the hard line of his. She felt his hands on her back, his fingers dancing over her skin. She had to stop him. She wasn't ready for this. She felt his fingers start to unsnap her bar. With strength unknown to her, she pushed him away. She held her hand out in front of her as a shield when he started toward her again.

"No, we can't." She breathed. She saw what their current encounter had done to him and she blushed and turned her back to him. Sesshomaru reigned in his desire for her. She was still unsure about things and he didn't want to push her. He picked her shirt up off the floor and stepped closer to her than necessary, just to feel her against him again. He handed her the shirt before stepping back and watching her. He liked the sight of her dressing, but he liked the sight and feel of her skin more. He couldn't wait for the wedding and honeymoon. It was a month away and he didn't know how much longer he could go on this way. The way her body called to him, all her unconscious gestures and habits that did things to his body that would embarrass him in front of her. He kissed her neck softly before he left her standing in the closet. He needed a cold shower badly.

Kagome stood still and ran her fingers over her lips and down her neck. She could still feel him against her. Kagome quickly pulled her hand away when she realized what she was doing. She left the room and was on her way to the nursery to see Souta when she went past a mirror in the hall. She stopped and walked back to the mirror and stood looking at herself. Her hair was a bit mussed and her lips were red and swollen. But what caught her attention was the small love bit on her neck. She covered it with her hand and blushed. Sesshomaru had never left a mark on her skin before, but then he had never kissed her like he had just now. Kagome looked away and continued on to the nursery and checked on Souta. He was laughing in his playpen while Mrs. Smith sat mending one of his tiny shirts. Kagome picked him up and sat with him in the rocking chair. Mrs. Smith cleared her throat and nodded her chin at Kagome. She looked down and to her horror the love bit was peaking out from the collar of her shirt. Kagome shifted Souta so she could pull the collar up and she blushed. She couldn't meet the nanny's gaze. It seemed that Mrs. Smith knew exactly what she had been doing with Sesshomaru. Kagome rocked Souta until he fell asleep. She held him a little while longer, she missed her brother. It felt like she hadn't spent time with him in ages. Finally she put him to bed and said bye to the nanny.

Kagome ate dinner in the kitchen instead of the dinning room. To her surprise Sesshomaru joined her. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when her saw his love bite on her neck and he bent swiftly to press a kiss to it as he sat down beside her with his plate.

"You know that that is annoying." Kagome told him after a bite of chicken. "You shouldn't leave marks on me. People will see." Sesshomaru leaned close to her.

"I like my marks on you." He whispered and Kagome was silent. The dinner was silent as was the walk up to their room. She changed in the bathroom and slid into bed when Sesshomaru had his back to her. Sliding in beside her Sesshomaru turned out his light and pulled her close. Kissing her cheek he bid her good night and let sleep claim him. Kagome lay in bed listening to him breathe. She thought that she might be falling in love with him, but she wasn't for sure. How do you tell if you love someone? How does it feel? Kagome fell asleep confused and warm snuggled against Sesshomaru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

**Chapter Eight**

Sesshomaru sat in the board room of what was to be his company. As soon as the girl said 'I do' the company was as good as his. At the thought of the woman he was going to marry, he was reminded of their deal. Sure he knew her name and her body drove him crazy, but he knew nothing at all about the girl that was living in his home and sleeping in his bed. He really had no need or want of a wife, but he could use her to his advantage. She seemed like she would make a very good mother, she was already taking care of her brother. He could not deny that he wanted children of his own later in his life. Nor could he deny that he wanted her. But that could be fixed very quickly. His apparent need of her was the result of not having had a woman in a long while. While the paparazzi did see him with a lot of heiresses and models, he rarely slept with all of them. But they didn't seem to care if he slept with them or not, only that he spent his considerable fortune on them.

Kagome was not like that. She did complain that his mother was spending way too much money on the wedding, especially on Kagome herself. The only thing he had seen her spend any amount of money on were clothes for her brother. She hadn't bought anything for her. She had insisted on buying her own wedding dress though. He was a little upset that it was from an inexpensive dress shop and of no known designer. But if it was what she wanted, then she could have it. He knew very little about the wedding. Other than that it was going to be at Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden in Tokyo. It was a beautiful place to have a wedding. His attention was brought back to the meeting at hand. His Father was currently going on about a merging of a smaller company that was in serious financial trouble. Didn't that sound familiar?

"What are your thoughts on this, Sesshomaru?" Lain asked his eldest son. Sesshomaru had honestly heard very little of the conversation. The woman was proving to be a liability in his work. He hadn't actually put forth the amount of time and focus needed for this deal. And it all came round to her. He couldn't get her out if his mind and that puzzled him exceedingly. He never thought about a woman, at least not this long.

"I think if they really want to keep their company afloat and still have a say in how their shares are handled, they will agree to anything we offer them." Sesshomaru sincerely hoped that his Father accepted that and left him alone. Considering this was going to be his company in less than two weeks. Two weeks. Was that all it was going to be? Perhaps he should take Kagome out tonight, like they had agreed. Sesshomaru sat through the rest of the meeting. He checked his watch. It was only one-thirty; Kagome wouldn't get off at the dinner until three-thirty. It was lunch time; perhaps he should stop and eat on his way to his tux fitting. He was almost to the elevator when his Father's voice stopped him.

"Just what the hell was that?" Lain continued toward his son, Sesshomaru only pressed the button for the elevator again.

"What was what, Father?" Sesshomaru stepped through the doors and his Father fallowed him.

"You were not even trying in there. What is wrong with you? Is it that girl?" Laid asked, he wasn't paying attention to his son's reaction. Sesshomaru felt angry that his Father referred to Kagome as 'that girl'. But wasn't that exactly what he was doing? He pushed the thought from his mind and answered his Father, as calmly as he could.

"Her name is Kagome, Father. And I am just a little distracted. The wedding is not long off." Sesshomaru told his Father in tone that said 'don't push'. Lain looked at his son, he really hoped that this girl knew what she was getting herself into. He liked her, but his son was not the kind of person who would bend easily to anything he didn't want to do. He had been trying for years to get his son to marry and this was what it took, threatening him with the loss of his inheritance. He hoped the girl knew what she was doing. His son was a block of ice. He would destroy this girl with his emotional barrier if she let him. He really liked the girl and he didn't want her hurt. But at the same time he thought that if anyone could thaw out his ice prince of a son, it would be this girl.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Lain removed his hand from the doors of the elevator and watched his son disappear behind them.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he descended to the parking garage below the complex. His black Lexus was parked a few spaces away from him. He hit the automatic unlock button on his keychain and slid into the driver's side. He remembered Kagome telling him that she worked at the dinner down on Sixth Street. The drive there was uneventful, although some idiot person decided to jaywalk and almost cost him a new bumper. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot at the Tokyo Dinner. Going inside her was met by the maitri'd.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" The bubbly blue haired girl asked. Sesshomaru's brow rose slightly at her.

"I would like a seat for one please, preferably in Miss Higurashi's area." Sesshomaru told the girl and looked around for the woman in question. He turned back at the sound of the blue haired girl clearing her throat.

"I am sorry but Miss Higurashi isn't accepting any more placements. She is getting ready to go on break." The girl told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head, but he wasn't put off.

"I understand that, but I am her fiancé. I am sure she won't object to me being placed in her area." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at the girl, daring her to refuse him again. The blue haired girl only nodded and led him to a booth across the room. The girl handed him a menu and walked back to the kitchen. Sesshomaru studied the menu and decided on a long island ice tea and some teriyaki chicken and rice by the time Kagome came out of the back and walked towards him. He felt a spear of desire rush through him as he watched her walk toward him. Her tight, white button up uniform dress did nothing to hide her curves from the world. He felt that black raging feeling again when he noticed that a group of three men watched her back side as she walked past them. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you had Mimi scared to death of you. She is kind of freaking out in the back right now." Kagome said as she pulled pen and order pad from her apron pocket. "You could be nicer to people you know. So what can I get you?" Sesshomaru only looked at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But he couldn't do that here in public where any paparazzi could see. They had decided on keeping the wedding out of the newsstands.

"A long island ice tea and teriyaki chicken." He watched as Kagome scribbled quickly across the pad and then looked up at him.

"Is that all?" she asked, when he nodded she turned to walk away. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist to halt her and pulled her back to stand in front of him. She looked down at him confused.

"I'd like to take you out tonight, maybe with Sango and Miroku if you'd like. I did agree that we would get to know each other before the wedding." Sesshomaru spoke softly to her, his thumb rubbing small circles on the inside of her wrist. Kagome nodded and he let her go. He watched her walk away from him. He liked the sway of her hips beneath the coarse cotton of her dress. She stopped at the table of the three men. He saw her scribble across her pad again and then she turned to walk away. He saw one of the men reach out and caress her back side. She stopped for a moment and the she shook her head and continued on. Sesshomaru felt that feeling again. The black raging feeling he was associating with Kagome around other men. Or rather other men taking a interest in his woman. He stopped, his woman? He had never thought of her as anything other than the woman who was going to be his wife. But now he realized she was his. _**His**_ woman.

Kagome carried Sesshomaru's drink out to him and again the same man reached out to touch her. She didn't stop this time. She sat his drink down on the table. Sesshomaru watched her as she walked on the other side of the men's booth to get around them. Sesshomaru watched the men as he waited for Kagome to bring out his food. He didn't know how much more he could stand. Kagome came out with his food and walked right past the men. To his relief the one he had developed a hatred for didn't touch her. She sat his food down and turned to walk away. One of the men called her over and he heard her sigh as she walked over. Apparently they wanted a refill on their drinks. None of them helped her and so she had to lean across the table to reach the glasses. As Kagome leaned over her dress rose up a little and bared the backs of her thighs. The one who had continued to touch her reached down and ran his fingers up the back of her leg.

Kagome jumped away from the table and her hand connected with the man's face. The man stood up as did his friends'. He reached for her and she tried to back away, but he was too fast and he caught her around the waist. Sesshomaru stood up and was on his way over to them when he stopped and clenched his fists. The man had grabbed Kagome's back side and lifted her against him. She tried to fight him off, but he pulled her closer to him. Kagome brought her knee up into the man groin. He groaned and released her. Sesshomaru started forward again, but was stopped again when, as if in slow motion, the man brought his hand down on Kagome's cheek, knocking her side ways. Sesshomaru was on the man before he even knew he had moved. He snatched the man off of her and threw him over his table.

"I will kindly ask you to keep your hands off my finance" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. He turned to Kagome and helped her up. "Let me see." Sesshomaru whispered to. He took her face gently in his hands and turned her face up to him. There was a small cut on her lip that was already swelling. A trickle of blood had made its way down her chin and he wiped it away. Kagome's got wide and she pushed at his chest. He turned and deflected the plate thrown at him. "Go get in the car Kagome." He expected her to follow his order without protest.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started. She put her hand on his arm and tried to pull him away. Sesshomaru pulled his arm away and pushed Kagome toward the door.

"Now, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. He didn't even turn from the man who had picked himself up off the floor. Kagome went outside. "I'll teach you some manner's on how to treat a woman." Sesshomaru's voice was filled with menace. The man came toward Sesshomaru with the intention of punching him. Sesshomaru deflected the punch with his arm and put all of his considerable power and body weight behind the punch aimed at the man's face. The man's nose shattered and blood gushed down his face. He fell back and hitting the floor, out cold. "Is there anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the other two men. They shook their heads. He walked away and out the door. He found Kagome standing outside the door waiting for him. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and towed her to his car. Opening the door for her, he barely suppressed throwing her into the car. He waited until they were on the road before he said anything to her, but she beat him to it.

"Why did you do that? I could have handled it." Kagome told him as she held her hand to her still stinging cheek. She briefly wondered how men knew to hit a woman right along her cheek and make it feel like her eye was going to explode. This one had caught her lip also and it was throbbing. Sesshomaru noticed that she was gingerly touching her cheek and lip.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kagome didn't acknowledge his question. Instead she reiterated her own.

"Why did you do that?" She asked again. Sesshomaru's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"They grabbed at you." Sesshomaru all but growled out. Kagome shook her head.

"A lot of people try to grab me. What made them any different? It's a dinner not an upscale restaurant. Things like that happen there every day. Today was no different." Kagome told him. This wasn't the first time she had been grabbed at her job.

"They should not be allowed to grab at the women that work there. It is disrespectful." Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. She was fuming; her cheeks were a deep blush color. He knew that part of the blush was from the slap she had received. "It wasn't even that he grabbed you. He hit you." Kagome could hear the anger in his voice. She noticed his grip on the steering wheel. She looked back at him when he snorted. "I take it it's not the first time that you've been slapped then either."

"I've never been hit before, Sesshomaru. The maitri'd's make it a habit not to sit the jerks in my areas. Occasionally, some get set there and there are a few who like to grab, it's never bothered me before…" Kagome was cut off at Sesshomaru's outburst.

"It bothers me, Kagome. You are going to be my wife and I will not allow you to work in such a place. I will not tolerate you to work in any place like that if you are to be grabbed like some common whore!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome flinched. And she was quite for a moment.

"Turn here please." She whispered when they got closer to Kuma Avenue. Sesshomaru looked over to her. He had already called the tuxedo shop and cancelled his appointment. Instead he gave them his measurements.

"Why?" He asked. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers a moment before she answered.

"I work at the book store too." She said. Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh. He forced his voice to be soft when he spoke.

"I want you to call and tell them you will not be working tonight." Sesshomaru didn't even look at her as he handed her his cell phone.

"I am not calling off." Kagome said defiantly. Sesshomaru looked at her sharply.

"Oh yes you are. Or I will do it for you." Sesshomaru reached out to take the phone back, but Kagome pulled it back from him.

"You can't control me this way. I like working at the dinner." Kagome dialed the number to the book store even as she protested. She waited for the pickup and explained to her manager why she wouldn't be in to work that day. She handed the phone back to Sesshomaru as he pulled into the long drive of his estate. "There, happy?" Kagome snorted. Sesshomaru looked sideways at her.

"I am appeased. I would like you to stop working at the dinner. It would make me feel much better about your safety while I am unable to be with you." Sesshomaru told her. He pulled the car to a stop in front of the mansion. Kagome turned to him.

"If I have to stop work now, then that changes the deal." Kagome said. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Either you let me continue to work at the dinner or I work at the book store while I am your wife." Sesshomaru looked at her. This little slip of a woman was challenging him. He wouldn't allow her to work in such a place, but he didn't want her to work as his wife either. How would that look to the press?

"No." He said simply and directly. Kagome stared at him opened mouthed. She closed it once she realized what she must have looked like. She turned and calmly opened the door before she turned back to him.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment, because I will continue to work even after I marry you and there is nothing you can do, short of blowing this whole charade to your Father, to stop me." Kagome got out of the car and slammed the door with a little more force than necessary. She stormed up the stairs and through the doors. Handing her jacket to Jaken she intended to go up to their room, when a hand on her arm ripped her around to face Sesshomaru's anger.

"I will not tolerate being spoken to in such a way! You will learn to respect me as you husband and you will do as I say!" Sesshomaru yelled at her. Kagome tore herself from him and backed away from him.

"Do not ever lay your hands on me. Not ever! Do you understand me?" Kagome asked him in a deadly calm voice.

"So, this is the fight in you coming out. I expected to have a docile woman waiting for me at home. Instead, she turns into this fire breathing hell cat before me at the first thing that I wish her to do! I have been more than lenient with you. I have made allowances that I have never even thought of giving anyone else. All because I believed that we could have a peaceful life together for the foreseeable future." Sesshomaru had regained some of his legendary calm as he spoke, but not much. Her eyes were spitting fire and her face was flushed as she stood with her hands on her hips and faced him.

"You are such a bastard! Did you even think about how I felt about this situation? The only reason I am doing this is for my brother! I may be a fire breathing hell cat, but at least I am not selfish enough to use someone for my own gain. This is all for Souta. He deserves to have the best, when he already has nothing. I am all he has, and I'll be damned if I let you bully me and make my life miserable. Remember, if we divorce half of everything is mine." Kagome turned to go upstairs but was stopped by his voice.

"Well, you certainly had me fooled. You are just as much a bitch as the other women I have been with." Sesshomaru couldn't help saying it. He wanted to say it, but he knew it would set them back. She turned and she looked oddly calm, the fight having gone out of her. She could stand being called many things, but bitch was not one of them.

"I am nothing like the women that you have been with before. I may be a bitch, but at least I am good at fighting for what I want. I'll quit at the dinner, but I get to keep my job at the book store, even after we are married. "Kagome's voice was flat as she spoke. Sesshomaru moved forward to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him. Turning, she raced up the stairs. She went to their door, but she turned away and went down the hall to the nursery. The first place he would expect to find her would be in their room. She never went to see Souta until he was up from his afternoon nap. She slipped in and dismissed Mrs. Smith. She looked down at Souta sleeping peacefully in his basinet. He had it so easy. She was glad that the responsibilities of adult hood would be far off in his future. She smiled down at him and brushed at the tears she could feel running down her cheeks. She locked the door and sat in the rocking chair and cried.

Sesshomaru felt guilty about the fight. He didn't know what possessed him to say such a thing to her. It was probably in reaction to her calling him a bastard. But then he had been called that and much worse by many others. So why had it affected him so much? He was really looking forward to spending time with her tonight, but he could see now that that would not be happening. Sighing he went up to apologize to her, but she wasn't in their room. There was only one other place she could be. She hadn't been out to the gardens or to the pool yet. He went down the hall to the nursery. Placing his hand on the handle, he expected the knob to turn and was slightly shocked to find that it was locked. He put his ear to the door and heard faint sobs coming from inside the room. Damn it! She was crying. He hadn't though he had been that harsh with her. Or that he could have hurt her feelings. Kagome seemed to be the type of girl that only those close to her could really hurt her feelings. If he had hurt her feelings then how close had she allowed him to get to her? He knocked on the door softly.

"Kagome? Kagome sweetheart open the door." He called to her. He decided to lay it on a little thick. He was sorry that he had hurt her; maybe a pet name would make her stop crying. He didn't do well with tears.

"I am not your sweetheart." He heard her yell from inside the room. He heard the hurt in her voice before he heard Souta start to cry. "Just go away Sesshomaru. I don't want to talk to you right now." Sesshomaru turned away from the door and went down stairs to his office. He wasn't' going anywhere with her tonight and he certainly wasn't making things better. So, why not get some work done?

Kagome held Souta close to her as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. She wasn't his sweetheart. She wasn't his anything. She was only the woman who would be his wife until he, or possible she decided otherwise. She rocked Souta until he was asleep. She had already fed him and taken her supper in the nursery. She had not wanted to see Sesshomaru. She would have to though, when she went to get ready for bed. Putting Souta down, she said good night to the nanny and left the room.

She showered and changed into a white silky negligee that she had only worn once. She was turning the covers down on her side of the bed when Sesshomaru came in. He was already showered and changed into his white drawstring night pants. The only light in the room came from her lap. It bathed everything in a soft glow; including her. It made the already thin fabric of her negligee seem completely transparent. Sesshomaru could see all of her curves and he cursed his luck with women, this woman in particular. She stopped when she saw him and stood up straight to look him in the eye.

"I am sorry for earlier. I did overreact, just a bit. But it was still no excuse for the things I said." Sesshomaru came around the bed to stand in front of her. "I would never hurt you Kagome. I would never put my hands on you the way that man did today. I don't make it a habit to hit women, I abhorrer it." He looked at her, wishing that she would say something.

"I am sorry too. It was wrong of me to act they way that I did, when you were only trying to protect me. By the way, thank you for that." Kagome turned to pull the sheet down and slide into bed. Sesshomaru pulled her back with a hand on her arm.

"You can keep your job at the book store, even after we are married." Sesshomaru let his eyes rove over her face. He wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss her. Would she welcome him like always, or would she turn away from him? "I am sorry, Kagome."

"I know, I'm sorry too." She whispered. Sesshomaru bent his head to kiss her and Kagome, realizing this didn't want him to kiss her yet. She turned her head and Sesshomaru's lips met the soft skin of her cheek. He pulled back and let his hand travel down her arm as he stepped away and around to his side of the bed. Kagome slept on the extreme edge that night. As far from Sesshomaru as the bed would allow. Sesshomaru decided that he might as well get some sleep, there was nothing else he could do tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Nine

Kagome woke that morning on her side, her head pillowed by one of her hands. She lay there trying to see if he had already left or if he was still sleeping. Rolling over gently, she saw that he lay on his back, one of his hands stretched out toward her. His face was serene, his eyes closed, his breathing deep. He was asleep. Kagome slid out of bed as easily as she could and tip toed over to her closet. She gathered her cloths for the day and went into the bathroom, closing the door softly. She dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, pink tank top, and a grey American eagle hoodie. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, once she was satisfied; she opened the door and peeked out. She sighed softly when she saw that he was still sleeping. Kagome left the room as quietly as possible.

Hurrying down the hall, she slipped into the nursery. She told Mrs. Smith to ready a bag for Souta. Going over to the babe in question, Kagome lifted him and hugged him close as he giggled; a wide smile splitting his tiny face. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she dressed him in a blue onesie and tiny jeans. She wrapped him in a soft receiving blanket and cuddled him to her.

"You know, it is unwise to run from one's problems. They only come back to get you later." Mrs. Smith said laying the filled dipper bag on the changing table as she walked over to stand next to Kagome.

"I don't think I understand, Mrs. Smith." Kagome retorted, just the least bit embarrassed. The older woman smiled, and shook her head.

"I am sure that you know. I think that the majority of the staff heard you and the Master last night." Mrs. Smith laughed at Kagome's blush. "It's alright dear, all new couples quarrel, if only for the pleasure of making up." Kagome's blush deepened. And she looked away. There would be no pleasure in making up with him, at least not for another two weeks; but she wasn't sure even then. Sure she wanted him. She wanted him with everything in her, but she didn't know if she could bring herself to sleep with him, not knowing him at all.

"I don't think that that is going to happen. We aren't like that." Kagome told the nanny and then added, "Yet." She turned and placed Souta in his basinet for the moment. Mrs. Smith chuckled.

"I know. The servants are very adept at reading the signs in a room." Mrs. Smith laughed and touched Kagome's shoulder. "It will come in time, dear. You shouldn't force chemistry between two people." Kagome groaned.

"But that is going to pose a problem in the future. I want children of my own and so does Sesshomaru, but I am still unsure about how I feel about him. I know I am attracted to him. What woman wouldn't be? But I don't understand the feelings I have toward him." Kagome explained to the older woman. Mrs. Smith smiled at her and brought her over to the small alcove in the corner of the room. They sat in small, plush arm chairs; Mrs. Smith held Kagome's hands.

"It's alright, dear. Soft feelings don't always come right away. Sometimes Love just comes softly. You can't tell when it's going to happen, you only realize that from one minute to the next, that you love this person. My husband, God rest him, was much like your Sesshomaru. He was a hard man and when my father said that it would greatly benefit both of our families if we married, I refused at first and then I saw him and I just felt that tingle. I was embarrassed to say the least, but then I started to fell warmth towards him. I can tell you the exact moment I knew I loved him." Mrs. Smith stopped and got a dreamy look on her face. "It was a month before we were supposed to marry and we were walking together, with a chaperon of course, and this little girl was standing by watching these other children swarm around the ice cream truck. She was dirty and had dirty clothes, a poor orphaned girl. Kane stopped and gave her some money, more than was enough to get an ice cream. I found out later that he arranged for a home for the girl. That was when I knew I loved him. And that day will come for you too. You will look at him and see something that you hadn't noticed before and you will just burst at the seams with this overwhelmingly warm feeling." Mrs. Smith stopped and smiled at Kagome.

"Mrs. Smith…" Kagome was stopped by the older woman.

"Jane, please." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Jane, you don't know why Sesshomaru and I are getting married. I can't honestly say that that feeling will happen to me with him. I know that I will eventually feel that he is a very dear friend, but I can't say that I will feel that overwhelming feeling that you speak of. I would love it if it would happen with Sesshomaru, but giving the circumstances and the way he feels about all this, I don't think that it will happen. I really don't. We joined forces out of…well for me out of sheer need. Sesshomaru just found this the easiest way to get what he wanted." Kagome explained and sighed sadly.

"Give it time, sweetheart. I know that it will come. I can see the way you look at him, its there; however deeply hidden. Just as it is the same with him. Just give it time. All anything takes is time, dear." Mrs. Smith said and patted her leg. "Now, let's get you out of here before he wakes, shall we?" Kagome smiled and nodded. No matter how grateful or touched she was that he had stood up for and protected her, she was still pissed at him. Mrs. Smith helped Kagome get Souta and his dipper bag down to her car and saw her off to Sango's. The nanny shook her head. She was just shy of sixty, her dear Mr. Smith having past a few years ago. She remembered the way they had been together when they were younger and she had no doubt that this young couple would end up being the same way. Sesshomaru was a good man and he would take care of his woman and the child. She also had no doubt that they would grow to love each other deeply. Having experienced it first hand for many years, she knew what to look for. And she saw it between these two people. She sighed as she went back into the house. Sesshomaru would go after her and probably talk her half to death, but at least it would get some of their problems out of the way. She hoped it would happen soon. There was only ten days left until the wedding and there shouldn't be any melancholy feelings at such a beautiful celebration as a wedding.

Sesshomaru woke and stretched, turning over on his side, desperately trying to hold on to the last remnants of sleep. He had slept poorly that night, not realizing how much comfort cuddling Kagome as he slept brought him. Every time he had tried to reach for her, she had moved away or removed his hands from her. It hadn't helped that she had wore that negligee last night. All he had wanted to do was touch her, but he had tried to refrain as much as possible, but he was not responsible for what his body did in his sleep. Reaching out an arm, he was intent on starting out the day well. That began with touching her soft cheek every morning. When his had connected with cold sheets, he frowned. Raising his head, he saw that she was gone and her negligee lay on the bathroom floor. 'So my little minx has escaped this morning.' Sesshomaru thought as he slipped out of bed and stretched his muscles. He would find her after he changed his cloths. He dressed in the most casual thing he owned, a charcoal grey suit that consisted of pants, a white button up shirt and a jacket. His hair reached the just past his shoulder blades and so he tied it at the nape of his neck with a leather thong.

He was going to take Kagome out with her friends to night. It was Friday and he knew that Kagome didn't work at the book store on Fridays and he definitely knew that she wouldn't be at the dinner. Going down the hall to the nursery, he opened the door and found the room empty of its usual occupants. He didn't find this odd, because Kagome sometimes took Souta downstairs to eat breakfast with her, but she nor Souta was there. He searched all over the house for her and finally came to the conclusion that she was not here. He suddenly had a thought that terrified him for reasons unknown to him. Racing upstairs to their room he went over to her closet and breathed a sigh of relief to see that all her clothes were still there. He didn't honestly think that she would back out over so little a fight, but still, the thought had been there and that had been enough to terrify him for the moment.

"She's not here and I don't think you will find her in there. That girl's got more sense than to hide from you in her closet." A voice came from the door to the bedroom. Turning, he saw Mrs. Smith standing in the door way.

"I realize that. You wouldn't happen to know where she went, would you." Sesshomaru asked. Mrs. Smith nodded. He waited patiently for her to tell him where Kagome was, but when she didn't offer any information her became irritated. "Well, where is she?" Mrs. Smith scowled at him, her hands on her hips.

"Now see here young man, don't take that tone with me. You may be my employer, but I am your elder." Mrs. Smith told him and crossed her arms over her generous chest.

"I know, forgive me. Please where is she?" Sesshomaru replied. Mrs. Smith sighed.

"I swear I don't know what it is with the younger generation. That girl only has two other people in this whole world that she relies on. Where do you think she'd be if she got in a fight with you?" Mrs. Smith asked. Sesshomaru realized that is should have been that simple in the first place. He thanked Mrs. Smith and hurried out to his car, speeding off toward the Tokyo suburbs.

Kagome sat in Sango's kitchen smiling as her friend went on and on about the injustice of women being groped in the work place. Kagome had already relayed the whole story to Sango and Miroku and was currently nursing an iced tea while listening to Sango rant.

"I just can't believe that that happened. I am glad that Sesshomaru was there to punch the guy out though. From what Mimi said Sesshomaru completely shattered that guy's nose." Sango smiled at Kagome as she spoke.

"I feel very touched that he would want to protect me, but then after he just went on this total controlling rampage. I understand being worried to an extent, but I am not going to play the little woman. I am going to work, at least until the babies come." Kagome said and took a sip of her drink. Only noticing her friends face when she put her cup down. "Sango are you okay?" She jumped at her friend's outburst.

"Kagome you're pregnant?!" Sango screeched, which brought Miroku crashing into the kitchen at his wife's shriek. Kagome waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Of course not, I only meant that once I do start having babies, then I won't have much time to work. I know I wouldn't. I'd be worried all day."

"So you are going to have his children at some point?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded.

"We agreed that we would have children; that was in part of the arrangement." Kagome told her friends.

"You do realize that if you two decide to divorce for whatever reason, it's going to be much more difficult with children in the picture." Sango said.

"I know, but I hope that I can love him eventually. And that he could love me. I…"Kagome was cut off by the ringing of the door bell.

"I'll get it." Miroku said standing up. Sango looked at Kagome curiously.

"I wonder who that could be." Sango said. Kagome already knew who it would be.

Sesshomaru stood out front on the porch of Sango and Miroku's house. He hoped that he could get in to see Kagome. Miroku opened the door and both men stood there eyeing one another. Then Miroku stepped aside and let him in the house.

"She's in the kitchen with Sango." Miroku told him as he sat on the couch and picked Souta, who had started fussing, up out of his car seat. Sesshomaru crossed the living room and entered the dining room and stopped. He stared at the swinging door of the kitchen before he went over and stepped through it. He heard Kagome and Sango talking and it stopped as soon as he entered the room.

"Hi." Kagome said as she looked up at him from her seat. Sesshomaru stood just inside the door and stared at her. He finally got enough sense to reply.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"And that's my queue to go." Sango said as she got up and exited the Kitchen to go and join her husband in the living room. Kagome sat looking at him. Her empty tea glass gripped in her hand.

"I am really sorry about last night. I understand that I can't force you to do something you don't want to. I can only propose a compromise." Sesshomaru was quiet a moment after this.

"I know. And you offered one last night and I accept that." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru nodded and came to stand in front of her.

"I don't want to start this marriage out angry at each other. I'd like us to be friends." Sesshomaru paused, "Would you like to go out tonight, since out plans last night became somewhat impossible."

Kagome looked up and nodded at him. Sesshomaru stroked her cheek gently, trying not to irritate the tiny bruise there. His thumb gently stroked her slightly swollen lip, the cut having already begun to heal. Leaning down, he gave her sufficient time to pull away, before his lips met hers, chastely. He pulled up and looked at her, before he pulled her up out of her seat and kissed her soundly. Kagome, not paying attention, dropped her glass which she was still holding as she put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sango and Miroku heard the shatter of the glass hitting the floor and Miroku was up and over at the door before Sango could stop him. He pushed open the door, his expression dark and stopped. His friend was standing in the middle of his kitchen kissing the life out of her soon-to-be husband.

Sesshomaru notice him, finally and lifted his head. He held Kagome to him as he spoke.

"Would you and Sango consider going out with Kagome and I tonight?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango had come up behind Miroku and was staring at the couple in her kitchen.

"Yes, we'd love to." Sango said, before Miroku could object.

"Well, then, let us take Souta back to the house and we will met you at the Silver Inu's Bar and Grill. Say six o'clock?" Sesshomaru said. Miroku nodded and after saying good bye for the time being, Sesshomaru handed Kagome into her car and followed her home in his Lexus. The rest of the day was uneventful, other than Souta rolling over, while Kagome and Mrs. Smith had him on the play mat. He was in his fourth month and Kagome was following his developments closely. So far he had done everything he was supposed to do in his fourth month. By the time six o'clock came around and they were walking into the restaurant to meet Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru had heard how Souta had rolled over about fifty times already. Upon seeing her friends Kagome hurried over and proceeded to tell the story again.

Through dinner they all talked, Kagome learning about Sesshomaru and him learning about her and her friends. He now knew that her favorite color was green, she loved the water, especially the ocean. She loved to read, hence her job at the book store and she loved to get caught in the rain. Kagome learned that he had no particular favorite color, went to three different Ivy League schools, liked to read and as she already knew, spent the majority of his time working. They both found that they had a liking for Vodka, when the drinking started, but the similarity of the drinks stopped there. Kagome drank malt liquor and Sesshomaru drank mostly scotch and turkey whisky. The likes of that drink Kagome would never try again. Soon it was karaoke time and Kagome was pleading with Sang to go up with her. Sesshomaru and Miroku the most sober of the four of them, watched as they climbed up on stage.

The girls surprised the men and sang a very sexy version of Katy Perry's I kissed a girl, moving their bodies to the thumbing beat. Both men had to pick their jaws up off the floor as they watched the sway of their woman's body; the way her hips dipped and moved, the toss of her head and long hair. The girls could have been sisters for their similar build and looks. Finally the song was over and Sango and Kagome tripped their way back to the table, giggling like school girls. It was going on midnight and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru. Each nodded and took their respective woman by the arm and led them out of the bar.

Kagome was mostly calm on the way home, only a few times bursting out laughing for no reason. She could safely say that she was drunk, but not too bad. But still bad enough that she would have a major headache in the morning; she could feel the beginnings of it already. When they finally got home, Kagome made it up the front steps and through the foyer, but at the sight of the grand stair case she swooned and began to fall. Luckily Sesshomaru was there to catch her.

"Okay, here we go." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and cradled her close as he walked up the stairs and down the hall to their room. Sesshomaru placed her on the bed and moved to get up, but Kagome had a death grip on his shirt.

"My head hurts really badly right now. And the room won't quit spinning." She accused. Sesshomaru pried her hand away from his shirt and went into the bathroom. Filling the glass that always set by the sink; he took two tablets of Tylenol pm and headed back into the room.

"Here, take these and your head won't hurt so much." Sesshomaru told her, handing her the tablets and helping her to sit up and swallow them. He laid her back on the bed, but again when he tried to get up, he found her hand had a death grip on his shirt. She tugged on it to bring him down to her.

"Sesshomaru?" She said his name softly.

"Yes?" he asked not sure what to do.

"Kiss me." Kagome ordered, tugging on his shirt for emphasis.

"Kagome, you're drunk; I shouldn't." He told her. Kagome shook her head and tugged on his shirt again.

"Kiss me." She said again and rose up too try and capture his lips with hers. Sighing he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Sesshomaru knew he had to stop soon, but he couldn't, which was when he noticed that Kagome had stopped moving beneath him. Pulling away he looked down at her, only to discover that she was asleep. He silently thanked God, because he wouldn't have been able to stop on his own. Gently lifting himself off her, he proceeded to get her ready for bed. Pulling off her socks and shoes, he took her pants off and her hoodie. Finally pulling her hair free of the pony tail; that most of her hair had come out off, he pulled the blankest over her and turned off the light.

With a pair of sleeping pants in hand he went to the bathroom and changed, too tired to shower. He would do it in the morning. He slid into bed and pulled Kagome's form close to him. Burying his nose in her neck, he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter ten

Two days. That was all. Kagome sat behind the desk at the bookstore, with a long list of names and the gifts they had given to her at her bridal shower the other day. Sango had done a wonderful job. The whole staff at the Tokyo Diner and Panda Bear Book store had come over for the shower. Even Kaeda, the Panda Bear's owner had come. Everything had been good and fine until all the older ladies left for the night at Sango brought out a stash of gifts from her bedroom. Most of them were negligees and little see through nothings of fabric. But some were questionable in nature and she knew exactly who gave her which gifts. The silver hand cuffs had come from Sango, the edible under ware, which she would throw away, were from Mimi and Kikyo had gotten her massage oils. She was so glad that Miroku was not present or Sesshomaru for that matter. As it were, she now sat behind the check-out desk at the Panda Bear, on her break, filling out thank-you cards. She was on the last page and four names from the bottom when she ran out of the fancy paper Jocelyn had gotten for her to use, Kagome groaned, attracting the attention of Kaede.

"Is everything alright dear?" Kaede asked the girl. Kagome shook he head.

"No. I have to finish these today and I don't have any more of this paper and the store is already closed. I won't have time before the wedding to go and get more." Kagome sighed and looked at the old lady. Kaede had steadily become like a mother to Kagome. She rarely saw the older woman, but it didn't lessen the relationship between the two. Kaede had no children and Kagome, without family of her own, had touched a special place in the old woman's heart. Kaeda only smiled and walked away. 'A lot of help that was.' Kagome thought. Kaede returned a few moments later with a small stack of paper. Paper that looked suspiciously like the kind Kagome had been using for the thank-you cards.

"Here you go child. And don't say I never did anything for you." Kaede smiled and hugged the girl when Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran to Kaeda.

"Oh, Kaede you are a life saver. I love you so much." Kagome gushed.

"And I love you too child, but perhaps you could let me go now. These old bones aren't what they used to be." Kaede laughed and Kagome gasped and instantly released her.

"I am so sorry, Kaede I forgot." Kagome apologized. Kaede had a bone deficiency since she was a young girl and it had gotten worse in her old age. Kaede only smile at the girl and walked off. Kagome was quick to finish the last of her cards and filed all the cards into the document box on the floor next to the desk. She smiled as someone approached the desk. "What can I do for you today, sir?"

"Yes I was wondering if you would happen to have a copy of Jane Austen's Persuasion." The man asked. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. Rising, she led him around to a shelf of books in the very back of the store. They kept all of their classics in the back.

"Can I ask who this is for? She must be someone special." Kagome said as she walked a little ways down the row of books, her fingertips running gently along each book spine. She heard the man chuckle and turned to him.

"My sister, Kagura, read it in one of her college classes in America and she told me I might like it." The man said. Kagome smiled, she couldn't even get Miroku to read Jane Austen. Nor the gay guy named Jakotsu, who used to work Kagome's shift with her at the diner. Kagome smiled at him.

"That's sweet. I can't think of a guy I know who would read this book, just because I suggested it." Kagome told him, her fingers skimming along the book spines again. She stopped in the middle and ran her hand down a shelf. She grasped a copy of the book in question and straightened to find the man right in front of her. She gulped and handed him the book. "Here you are Mr…"

"Onigumo, Naraku Onigumo. And you are?" He asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. Well, I guess I could be considered Kagome Tashio." Kagome said. At the man's blank look, Kagome elaborated. "My wedding is the day after tomorrow." Naraku's face took on a fallen look.

"Then I must congratulate the man who has caught you up. I only wish that I had seen you first." Naraku smiled and Kagome didn't like it.

"Let's get you check out so you can tell your sister all about this book." Kagome said leading him back to the check out desk.

"I've actually already read it. I was standing outside trying to come up with an excuse to come in and talk to you." He confessed. Kagome felt a little weird by that statement, but brushed it off as she checked him out.

"I am sorry. It always seems like every time you think you meet the one, they are either married or in a relationship." Kagome handed him the book and his change. "Well, you have a nice day Mr. Onigumo." Kagome smiled at him as he turned to leave.

"You too, Kagome." Naraku said as he left the store. Kagome sighed, she really didn't like the way that man had looked at her. She shivered as she remembered the way his eyes had traveled along her body. She wondered why his eyes had made her feel like that, yet Sesshomaru's eyes made her hot and needy for him, made her feel beautiful , but still managed to make her feel like he owned her all at the same time. Turning to her work Kagome spent the rest of the day shelving, selling, and cataloging books. Before she knew it, it was time to close up.

By the time Kagome reached her home, it was almost ten and the house was silent. She made her way upstairs and checked in on Souta before she went to her room. The bed was empty and made like it always was. Sesshomaru never came home before twelve, at least not in the last week or so before the wedding. She almost always fell asleep and woke up alone. Sighing, she went to the bathroom to shower and change. She almost screamed when she opened the door to see Sesshomaru standing with a towel around his waist, brushing his hair. Laying a hand on her heart Kagome walked past him and grabbed a towel and washcloth. She took them over to the toilet and set them on the lid.

"I didn't see your car. I didn't know you'd be home so early." Kagome said softly as she passed him at the sink to go out the door.

"It is in the garage. If you put yours there instead of out in front of the house you would see it there." Sesshomaru replied as he too left the bathroom for his closet. Kagome heard the soft reprimand in his voice. He had told her that she should park in the garage, which opened automatically at the back of the house, instead of in the front.

"I am sorry. I'll go take care of it." Kagome smiled and turned to go back outside. Sesshomaru caught her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Jaken is taking care of it as we speak." Sesshomaru whispered and because he could, he kissed her soundly on her soft lips. His tongue asked for entrance and she gave it freely. She was still nervous to say the least. What virgin wouldn't be with a man as sexually charged and experienced as Sesshomaru? But she knew that only he would do and no other. She didn't exactly love him, but she cared for him very deeply. Sesshomaru on the other hand, had tried to get rid of this aching need he had been plagued with since he first saw her in that silky white night gown. The only problem was that every time he thought about calling one of the many women who would gladly come to him, he couldn't do it. He saw Kagome's face and his gut clenched, made him feel like he was going to be sick. Sesshomaru held her closer for a moment before he set her from him. He watched her, always enjoying her reaction to his kisses. She touched her lips with her fingertips and then opened her eyes to look at him.

"You should be illegal." Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru felt his heart squeeze at the contented sound.

"No more than you, my dear." Sesshomaru said and disappeared into his closet. He had taken to calling her 'my dear' in the last week. Not that she minded, but she would have liked to be called something more endearing than just 'my dear'. She wasn't old for God's sake. But she would take what she could get. Mrs. Smith was more than probably going to be right. She sighed and grabbed a black silk night gown and went to take her shower. Sesshomaru emerged from his closet in white drawstring pants and went to the bed. He wouldn't see Kagome for a whole day and then she would be his and this unrelenting ach for her would cease. He had never felt such a burning need for anyone before and he could honestly say that he never wanted to again.

Kagome entered the bedroom and slid beneath the covers and Sesshomaru had to suppress a groan at the sight of her curves covered in the black silk. He wanted her even more when he saw her. That coupled with the fact that she would be his in less than two days. He took a deep breath and moved beneath the covers, pulling her back against him as had become custom for him to do. But he didn't know how good of a decision it was tonight. With her pressed against him, the ach became unbearable. She could feel him, pressed against her and she blushed. She had felt it on several occasions, but it had never affected her as it did now. She knew what it was and that she was the cause of it and it made her feel so achy and wanting. The feelings made her blush. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one looking forward to the week in Fiji. She would miss Souta and Sango and Miroku, even Kaede. Sleep came almost as soon as she shut her eyes.

Kagome woke alone and tired on the day of her wedding. The day before had been horrible. There had been a mix up on the cake directions and then the caterer had forgotten about the main dish and had called and panicked. Even worse one of the bridesmaids had gotten sick and her dress had to be taken in for a replacement to wear it. Nothing had gone right and she hadn't slept good last night. She was so used to Sesshomaru cuddling up to her, even in her sleep she knew whether he was there or not. It also didn't help that she had drank just a little too much Smirnoff last night. Sango had thrown a little drinking party for Kagome as her bachelorette party. So Kagome woke at six with the wedding at ten and a huge headache. She rolled out of bed and to Sango's bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, brushing her long hair before she went back to the guest room to dress in a button up shirt and jeans. Going down stairs was a mistake. Sango and all the other bridesmaids were yelling at Miroku for peaking in the dining room where all the girls were parading around in slips and under ware. Jocelyn hired a few stylists to come to Sango's house and do hair and make up for the bridal party. Miroku was the only guy allowed in the house because he had the honor of giving Kagome away. It was only right considering he, Sango, and Kagome had known each other since they were little.

"What did you do now, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she passed him to go to the dining room. She sat in one of the chairs and immediately one of the stylists' came over to work on her hair. Kagome sat extremely still for two hours. When she was done her hair was beautiful. It was swept up into a loose smooth bun with long spirals of curls falling from the middle. She had one braid on each side of her head running back to the bun and a few strands of spirally curling hair around her face. All the other bridesmaids were done with their hair. A continental breakfast was provided for them, complements of Jocelyn and Sango thoughtfully had saved her a bagel and croissant. Kagome endured the plucking of her eyebrows to perfection and finally when all was done, she was the most beautiful bride any of them had seen. She stood in her dress and looked herself over in the full length mirror and started to tear up. She didn't know the woman in the mirror; she hadn't even known she could look this beautiful, and they had twenty minutes to get to the Shinjuku Gyoen National Park.

Once there, Kagome sat in a small room in the building across from where she was to be married. As she looked out, she couldn't have pictured a more beautiful scene for her wedding. The small alter stood between two cherry trees, their branched intertwining slightly above. There were four giant vases full of white and red roses and cream colored lilies and babe's breath. It was breathtaking. She looked away from the scene and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself and turned back to the window. Her breath caught as she saw the people being led to their seats and she saw Sesshomaru standing in the crowd, talking to his Father and Grandfather. He was stunning in his plain black tux. His tie however matched the other groom's men and the bridesmaids' dresses of pale magenta. The door opened and Miroku came in. He stopped when he saw her.

"Sesshomaru is one lucky man. You are so beautiful, Kagome. I wish your parents could have been here." Miroku whispered as he hugged her.

"They are." Kagome told him, touching the small golden locket around her throat. Miroku nodded and held out his arm to her.

"It's time. Are you ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded and took his arm with one hand held her bouquet of roses in the other. They walked out and stood just behind the bushes that led to the bridge. They would be crossing the small river that ran through the park to get to the small make shift chapel on the other side. Kagome watched, her heart racing, as each of the five bridesmaids walked out and over to the chapel. Kagome gulped when the wedding march started and she grasped Miroku's arm with deadly strength. Miroku placed his hand on hers and she relaxed a little as she steeped from behind the bushes. She kept her head high, but her eyes to the ground until she was across the bridge. The walk was slow and tedious, but when she looked up, she felt her heart nearly stop. Sesshomaru was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. She saw his jaw work and looked into his eyes. She felt the tears start to fill her eyes. Kagome hadn't thought that this would be very emotional. But just to see him standing there waiting for her meant the world to her. She kept her eyes on his as she continued toward him. She reached him before she knew it and the pastor turned to Miroku.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The elderly man asked.

"I do." Miroku said and took her hand and placed it in Sesshomaru's, both men looking into each other's eye as he did. The pastor motioned for the two to step forward and hold each others' hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Sesshomaru and Kagome in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. On this occasion we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray. "The old man began, "Dear Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Sesshomaru and Kagome's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding; rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray and walk beside Sesshomaru and Kagome throughout all of their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name; Amen" The old pastor addressed the crowd.

" Into this holy union Sesshomaru and Kagome now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace." No one spoke. The pastor then addressed the two. "I require and charge you both here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it." Neither spoke. The pastor nodded

"Then let us begin. Sesshomaruand Kagome, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life." Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. The pastor turned to Sesshomaru first and addressed him.

"Sesshomaru, do you take Kagome to be your wife?" The Pastor asked. Sesshomaru was quick to answer.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?" the old man asked.

"I do." Sesshomaru said softly. The pastor nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, do you take Sesshomaru to be your husband?" He asked her the same question.

"I do." She whispered. The old man nodded.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others _and_ holding only unto him?" he asked seriously. Kagome nodded.

"I do." She repeated. The old man smiled and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage, the rings please." The pastor spoke to Inuyasha and Sango. The each handed their respective person their ring. "Sesshomaru if you would recite this after me as you put the ring on her finger." The pastor read aloud what Sesshomaru was to recite.

"I, Sesshomaru, take thee, Kagome to bemyWife. To have and to hold, in sickness _and in _health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Sesshomaru spoke to her in a low whisper and smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. The pastor nodded when Sesshomaru turned back to him.

"Kagome now you, repeat this as you put the ring on his finger."

"I, Kagome, take thee, Sesshomaru, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and I promise to love you forevermore." Kagome had tears sliding down her cheeks as she slid the ring on his finger and looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile and both looked at the pastor.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. The mothers of the bride and groom will now come forward to light to individual candles that represent the individuality of this couple at this time. They are truly two individuals who will shortly agree to join for a life of deep abiding love." The pastor said. Sango went up with Jocelyn for Kagome and together, lit two of the three candles on the small table to the side of the alter. The two returned to their places and the pastor addressed the whole people gathered. "The mothers of the bride and groom lit two individual candles, symbolic of their individuality. Now Sesshomaru and Kagome will light their unity candle, symbolic of the light of their love and unity to the world from this day forward." The two went forward and each took one candle and lit the middle one together. Then they returned to their places.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor smiled. They turned to each other and Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's veil. She gave him a teary eyed smile as he bent his head to capture he lips with his in a soft but heated kiss. A kiss designed to show all who saw that this woman now belonged to him. When he finally broke the kiss the pastor proclaimed them Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio. He took Kagome's hand and led her down the aisle. After they took the wedding pictures and rode to his parent's house for the reception.

They met and greeted everyone and then came in themselves. Sesshomaru whisked her away to the dance floor for their first dance, it was to I swear by All 4 One. Sesshomaru held her close to him, loving the way she felt pressed against him, the feel of her bare back against his hands, the way she looked in that dress. When the cake came everyone was excited to see them feed the cake to each other. Kagome smile before she shoved the piece of cake in his face and got it all over his chin. He did the same, but it was slightly awkward when some fell on her slightly exposed breasts and he reached to wipe it off. The next was when he took her garter off with his teeth. Kagome had been so red in the face; she could have been a tomato. It was partly due to Sesshomaru's wandering hands when he was under her dress. Finally when they had stayed as long as he could bear, Sesshomaru announced that he was taking his bride home. Cheers went up as he led Kagome out to the limousine. He handed her in and then slid in after her, kissing her lips as he pulled her close. They were home in just under forty minutes. Sesshomaru helped her out of the car and without warning, swung her up into his arms. He carried her up the steps and to the door, where he kicked it open.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Tashio." Sesshomaru whispered to her as he carried her over the threshold of the empty house. No one was there, it was only them. He carried her up the stairs to their room and nudged open the door. He had a surprise for her. She had said she always wanted a four poster bed and he had gotten one for her. Kagome gasped when she saw it. The simple queen bed that they had slept on was replaced by a king sized four poster bed. The drapes, curtains, sheet, and bed clothes were sage green. Her absolutely favorite color. Sesshomaru placed her gently on the bed and lay beside her. She touched is face lovingly.

"Thank you." She stopped. She had come to realize within the last twenty-four hours that she felt more than just deeply for him. Seeing him waiting for her at the altar and then this bed that he had gotten her just because she said she would like to have one. Mrs. Smith was absolutely right. She loved him. And she was sure that he would give her more reasons to love him in the future. She didn't get a chance to say more because he claimed her lips in a burning, passionate kiss. And all thoughts were wiped from her mind by the wild, needing fire he had lit inside her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter eleven

The kiss lasted for ever. His tongue delving and exploring her mouth as his hands mapped her body beneath her gown. When he finally sat up from her, they were both breathing heavily, the rise and fall of her chest caught his attention. As well as her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Kagome reached up to brush her lips with her fingers, amazed at the way he could make her feel with just a kiss. Sesshomaru reached out a hand to her as he stood. She took it and he pulled her up to stand with him. His hands went around her throat and she felt the weight of the locket come away from her in his hands. Sesshomaru laid it gently on the stand by the bed and turned back to her.

"Kagome?" he asked. She swallowed hard and met his gaze. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she wanted his possession. Nothing less would satisfy her. She looked at him, holding his gaze.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. He wanted her to be, so badly. He had waited for this moment almost since he had first met her. Kagome looked up at him from under her lashes. He heart raced as she stepped toward him. She was shaking and she had no idea why, but she knew that he could make it worse or make it go away. Kagome brought her body flush with his and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his head down to her, she whispered 'yes' against his lips before she kissed him. The first kiss she had given him. Sesshomaru was surprised at first and then he quickly wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back in full. When he released her, her soft mouth was red and pouty with his kiss. Sesshomaru set her from him gently and looked her over. She was beautiful. The way her dress clung to her curves softly, her hair falling in her face slightly.

Reaching up, he pulled her tiara and veil from her hair and set it on the stand next to the locket. He returned and proceeded to pull all the pins from her hair. Once the silky mass was released from its confines, he buried his hands in it. He pulled her to him and claimed her mouth in a soft kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened for him, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to tangle with hers. She clung to him, her knees suddenly feeling like jelly. Sensing she needed air, Sesshomaru left her mouth and kissed her neck; moving over her skin to her chin and lower to her delicate throat. His hands traveled down her shoulders, sliding the sleeves of her dress farther down her shoulder as his mouth moved across her skin. Sesshomaru passed over a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder with his lips and nipped at the spot gently. Kagome gasped and instantly arched her neck to give him better access to her throat. Sesshomaru nipped the spot again to hear the soft sound that had left her lips.

Sesshomaru returned his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue taking access into her moist cavern rather than asking for it. His hands slid slowly down her back, caressing her shoulder blades and down her spine. His fingers unbuttoned the three tiny buttons below the small of her back. Sesshomaru broke their kiss and let his hands run up her arms to the sleeves of her dress. Pushing them down her arms, he slid her dress down her body; following the mass of silk and muslin down to help her step out of it. Sesshomaru tossed her dress aside and slowly rose up her body. His hand gliding over her quivering skin, his mouth leaving small kisses and nips as he went. When he stood before her again, he saw that Kagome's arms were crossed over her full breasts. Gently shackling her wrists within the cage of his hands, he pulled her arms from their guard.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You don't have to hide yourself. You are beautiful." Sesshomaru whispered as his hands stroked her sides and up to the undersides of her breasts. "So beautiful." He reinterred, his large hands cupping the soft weight of her breasts, his thumbs gliding over the stiff thrust of her nipples. Kagome gasped softly and arched into his hands, her hands going to his jacket, pushing it from him. Sesshomaru shrugged out of his jacket and taking the cummerbund; throwing them to some unknown part of the room. Sesshomaru buried his hands in her hair and kissed her neck and cheeks again before he took her mouth in a soft, gentle kiss.

Kagome kissed him back as she untied his tie and threw it over her shoulder. Her fingers shook as she started on the tiny buttons running down the front of his shirt. Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him, swinging her up in his arms; his mouth never leaving hers as he took her to her back on the bed. Finally, she was able to get his shirt undone and her hands slipped inside and over his skin. She felt the muscles twitch and quiver beneath her exploring fingers. Sesshomaru moved between her legs and she moaned as she felt his hardened length pressed against her heated core. She arched her body up to his, her breasts pressing against his chest and her hips cradling him.

Rising up, Sesshomaru pulled his shirt from him, tossing it off. He kicked his shoes and socks off before leaning down to kiss her once again. His hands glided down her legs to her feet and he rose up to take her lacy white heels off. First one and then the other fell to the floor with a clunk. His hands smoothed her calves and skimmed up over her knee and thighs to her garter belt. Unclipping it from her thigh highs, Sesshomaru slid the belt down her body and dropped it on the floor. He looked down at her and stopped. She lay on her back, her long silky black hair spread out across the bed, her breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath she took. He could see her thighs quivering and he could feel them clench as he ran his hands over the edge of her stocking.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice was low and husky. His body clenched and heat flooded his veins at the sound. He wanted to hear her cry his name when he took her, wanted to hear her gasp it when she came for him. He only smirked at her, knowing what was happening to her body, even when she didn't. He hooked his finger inside the edge of her soft stocking and slid his hands inside, pulling it down her leg; his hands running over her skin. He set her now bare leg on one side of him and turned to the other. Doing the same to the other leg, he set it to his side; he was between her legs now and the thought excited him. Sesshomaru ran his hands up and over her legs as he bent to kiss her pouting mouth. One of his hands reached between them and stroked her cloth covered core. Kagome gasped and almost came off the bed. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"I am making love to you." He answered as he started a path down her cheek, chin, and throat. He had this undeniable urge to taste every inch of her skin before he took her. Sesshomaru felt her hesitant hands on his back as he kissed lower. Felt them ghost over his shoulders and spine, running all the way down to his pants and then back up again. Kagome had this urge to touch him, everywhere and anywhere she could reach. Her hands ran over his back and up and over his shoulders, down his chest to his stomach and back again. She let her hands do as they wished as she leaned up to kiss his neck and shoulders. She kissed down his chest and up again. Being trapped as she was between his heavy frame and the mattress, she took what she could get. She decided to be bold and her hands went to his pants, only to stop, unsure of herself; if this was what he wanted, what she should do. "Do it, sweetheart. Don't be afraid to touch me." He whispered. "You can touch…" he ran his hand over her breast and down her side. "And kiss…" Sesshomaru kissed her breast, keeping away from the hard peak begging for his attention. "And lick…" his tongue a velvet rasp over the pink peak. Kagome arched into his touch, wanting more, but unsure of how to ask it of him. "And tease." He whispered against her skin before he pulled the peak into his mouth, suckling her like a man starved of the sweetest nectar. Kagome cried out at the sensation of his hot, moist mouth on her and buried her hands in his silver hair, pulling him closer to her.

Sesshomaru switched to the neglected breast, but had to stop when he felt her hands struggling to undo his slacks. Kagome bit her lip as she undid the belt and her hands moved to pop the buttons and slide the zipper down over, what she imagined was an impressive bulge. She heard Sesshomaru hiss and looked up at him. His eyes were closed tight. His face hard, yet sensual. She saw his jaw working and knew he was fighting for control. Curiosity got the better of her and she caressed him through the fabric of his black briefs. He held back the groan as best he could, but the feel of her small hands on his member, even through the fabric of his cloths, was almost unbearable. He grasped her hand to still its movements, to give him time to regain his sanity.

Kagome broke his hold much easier than she expected, her hands going to the waist band of his pants and pushing them down his hips. Getting the message, Sesshomaru rose of the bed and pulled his pants and briefs off his body. He stood before her and watched with satisfaction as her eyes roved over him. She swallowed and shifted to squeeze her legs together, trying to relieve the ach that seeing him standing there, his body hard and erect, sent burning deep in her core. She blushed when she saw him smirk and she knew he had caught her staring. Sesshomaru came to the edge of the bed and Kagome sat up. She looked up at him from under her lashes as she reached out to touch him. Sesshomaru hissed his breath out between his teeth. She may be a virgin, but she was a bold one.

Kagome ran her fingers up and down the length, marveling at how something could be hard, yet soft at the same time. 'Velvet over steel' was her though as she traced the veins she saw here and there. Sesshomaru groaned, her touches playing merry hell with his control. He was using every bit of his considerable will power to keep from rushing her, but he could not help the hand in her hair; urging her head down to him. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, she knew what he wanted. She wasn't that naive. Sango and her other friends did talk and contrary to what they all thought, she did pay attention.

She kissed the swollen head first and then trailed kisses down the length. She heard him groan and hoped that she was doing this right. Trailing kisses back up, she traced her tongue over the vein on the underside of him. His grip in her hair tightened and he hissed at her. Kagome smiled against him and kissed the head again before she took him in her mouth. She fit as much of him as she could inside her mouth, taking him as far back as her throat allowed; wrapping her hand around the rest of him. She stroked her tongue over him, pumping her fist in time with her suckling. By the sounds he was making she was sure that she was doing a good job. She would have to remember to thank Sango and Mimi for subjecting her to their 'girl talk' on a daily bases. She felt him swell in her mouth and before she could do anything or protest, she was pulled up against Sesshomaru and he kissed her hard, his tongue sweeping in and claiming her. He lifted her and tossed her on the bed. Liking the way her breasts bounced with the movement.

"My turn." He told her roughly right before he attacked her swollen lips with his own in a brutal, punishing kiss. He kissed her for what seemed like forever before he moved down her throat and kissed and nipped that spot that seemed to make her quiver every time he touched her there. He nipped her hard and she gasped his tongue already soothing over the abused skin. His hands cupped her breasts slightly before moving down to span her waist and grip her hips. Sesshomaru kissed down her body, stopping to lave attention on the hard peaks of her breasts. Kagome's hands clenched his hair in tight fists as he suckled her and then released him when he reached up to remove her hands from him. Taking one hand in each of his, he stretched her arms above her head. His hands ran down the length of her body to her hips, where they were met by her lacy white panties. She shivered when she felt his fingers dip into the waist band and hook around the elastic. Sesshomaru slid her panties down her legs and tossed them away.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment before he continued where he left off. Making his way from her soft breasts, he kissed each hallow and indention made by her delicate ribs. He kissed her flat belly and dipped is tongue into her navel before he continued down. Stopping briefly his tongue snaked out and brushed over the dimples made by her hips. When he reached his destination, he looked up at her. Her hands were still stretched above her head; her straight white teeth were biting into her full lower lip. Her breasts were full and glistening from his kisses. He smirked when he saw her legs shifting, squeezing closed, trying to relieve the ache in her that he knew all too well about. He had the same unbearable aching need in himself. His hands stroked her thighs gently, coxing her to let them fall open for him.

"Open for me, sweetheart. I can make it go away." He whispered. In truth, he would make it so much better for her before he even attempted to satisfy her most basic want. At the soft sound of his voice, she let her legs fall open. Instantly he was there between them, his broad shoulders forcing her thighs wider. She gulped and looked down at him, unsure if he should be doing what she knew he was about to do. Any protest however, died on her lips as a strangled sound was ripped from her throat at the first touch of his mouth on her. She tried to use her heels to move herself away from him and the agonizingly sweet pleasure he gave her, but his arm clamped down on her hips; holding her in place for him. His tongue swept over her again, before delving inside her core, tasting the sweet cream that flowed from her. Tracing up with his tongue, Sesshomaru passed over her small nub once and then again when he felt her violent shiver racing through her body. Kagome had no idea what was happening to her, only that she would die if Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing to her. He knew she was close and he suckled her nub in his mouth, scraping his teeth gently and then soothing over it with his tongue.

Kagome felt the rippling start deep in her belly and then spread outward as Sesshomaru continued to suckle at her, her body shaking and shivering as cry after cry was torn from her. Her eyes closed tight and when she opened them, Sesshomaru was leaning over her, a satisfied smirk on his face. Her skin felt far too sensitive as his hands brushed over her body. He felt an unbelievable sense of pride at being the one to give her her first release. Sesshomaru kissed her softly as he moved to press against her. She gasped when she felt him begin to slip inside. She quivered and clenched her thighs around his hips, a small whimper escaping her as she arched her body into him.

Sesshomaru braced himself with one hand as the other reached back to throw one of her legs over his hips and held it there. Sesshomaru kissed her as he pressed forward, capturing her soft moan in his mouth forever. All too soon he came to her resistance. He was her first and he would be her only. Sesshomaru surprised himself with these possessive thoughts. He smirked when he heard her small feminine growl of frustration. She pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back so she could see his face.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips quickly.

"This will hurt a great deal, baby. I am sorry." Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome's whole body clenched as the pet name left his lips. Sesshomaru stifled a groan as he felt the small shudders going through her and down her core.

"I know. It's okay." She whispered back. Sesshomaru bent his head to her mouth and kissed her as he drew back and thrust in, her cry of entry passing from her to him. Kagome shied away from him, her body protesting the intrusion. Sesshomaru held her to him and kissed over her face and neck, removing her tears from her cheeks as he did so. He held himself as still as possible to let her body adjust to his invasion. After a moment, Kagome moved her hips slightly. Sesshomaru grit his teeth and held himself still inside her. Other than some slight discomfort, she was fine. She moved her hips again and bit her lip, trying her best to stifle a moan. Sesshomaru heard and moved inside her gently. Kagome's hands instantly grasped his back. He moved slowly at first giving her time to adjust and become comfortable with the rhythm. Kagome moaned as he began to move, her hips rising gently to meet his.

"Please." She cried. Kagome had no idea what she wanted, all she knew was that she wanted more of what he did to her. It felt like a spring was winding in her belly, winding tighter and tighter with every thrust of his body into hers. But it wasn't good enough. She squeezed her legs around him and arched her back, taking him deeper. Sesshomaru understood her unspoken plea. He sped up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper with each stroke insider her. Her tight, moist walls gripping him like a glove were ecstasy. Her body trying to rid itself of him, and yet welcoming him in on his every return. Kagome cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He wanted to hear that sound again and again and again. He knew that sound would drive him crazy if he let it. He thrust deep inside her, wanting her to take all of him, wanting to be as deep inside as he could possibly be, so she would never be able to get him out again.

"All of me take all of me, sweet." Sesshomaru said roughly. His voice like dark velvet rasped over her skin and set a flutter starting in the pit of her stomach. Kagome rose up to kiss him, capturing the ecstatic look in on his face in her mind. She kissed him as she felt the spring wind dangerously tight. Trailing kisses down her face, Sesshomaru kissed up and down her neck. He felt the beginnings of his release in him and wanted her to join him. He bit down on the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Kagome cried out his name as her release shattered her, her nails scoring his back and her legs tightening around him; trying to keep him deep within her for as long as possible. Sesshomaru joined her a second later, his release tearing up through his body, his member pulsing over and over again inside her. Sesshomaru slumped down on her, supporting himself on his elbows, keeping most of his weight from her slight frame. He held her as her shivering body came back together and her spirit returned to earth.

"Oh my God." Kagome groaned and covered her face with her hands. Her voice was muffled through her hands, but he heard her. "You don't think anyone heard us, do you?" Sesshomaru smirked. He had no doubt that had someone been here, they would have most definitely been found out. Not that either of them we trying to hide what they were doing.

"There is no one here." He stated and saw the relief flash in her eyes. And then added, "But I am sure someone would have if this had been any other night." Sesshomaru smiled at the deep blush that swept up her throat and stained her cheeks. She thumbed his chest with a closed fist.

"That was not funny." She said and pushed at his chest. Instead of rising off her, Sesshomaru rolled over and pulled her atop him, settling her over his already hardened member. Her eyes widened at the feel of him already hard again. "You couldn't possibly." She said. Sesshomaru only smirked and grasped her hips in his hands, guiding her movements until she could ride him on her own; leaving his hands free to cup and caress her bouncing breasts. Kagome rode him slowly, loving the way he felt, his hands sliding over her skin, his body sliding in and out of hers. Sesshomaru rose up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. Thrusting upwards as she came down on him. He kissed her swollen lips as he felt her release coming. Kagome squeezed her muscles; her walls tightening around him sent him spiraling into oblivion with her. Sesshomaru fell back on the bed, pulling her to cuddle beside him.

"That was absolutely beautiful." She whispered tiredly. Sesshomaru ran his fingertips down her arm and smiled at her, kissing the top of her head.

"It was, wasn't it. " Sesshomaru replied. Kagome yawned and he smiled. He needed to let her rest because he planned on having her again and again before the sun even crest the horizon. "Sleep, sweetheart." Kagome smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered as exhaustion over came her and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru stopped and stayed still, holding her next to him. '_I love you'_ her words played over in his head. He felt a tightening pressure in his chest at the three words that were so simple, but held such a greater meaning. He pushed the thoughts away as sleep caught up with him too. He would examine the feelings this small woman made him feel later. Right now he would get some sleep so he could make love to her to last him the long flight from Japan to the Dolphin Island in Fiji.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Inuyasha.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru stared down at his wife. He could honestly say that he was blown away by the depth of emotion the little woman invoked in him last night. He had never felt anything like what he had felt last night with her. Looking down at her, he couldn't believe that this little minx was his. Kagome lay with her head pillowed on her hands, her long black hair spread out over her back and the green sheets, the silky sheet around her body lay low on her back. Her skin was pale and soft as he brushed his fingers over her exposed shoulder. It was seven-thirty and if they wanted to make their flight at ten, they had to leave now. Sesshomaru leaned down and brushed a kiss on her shoulder as his hand traveled down her smooth back.

"Kagome, it's time to get up. We need to get to the airport." Sesshomaru told her softly. A small sound came from her as she stirred and shifted against him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her as he laughed. "Get up little one." He whispered. Kagome let a small growl escape her.

"I am not a little one." Kagome told him as she rolled over to the edge of the bed and stood up. She instantly wrapped her arms around her middle as a pulling pain stopped her from standing upright. Taking a breath, Kagome gradually made it to a fully standing position. She turned concerned eyes on Sesshomaru. Thinking that maybe she had done something to herself last night. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips.

"You are sore Kagome that is all. It will pass in time, but I should have been more careful of you last night." Sesshomaru let his eyes rake her body and felt his own respond. She had to leave the room before he made her come back to bed and then they would be really late to their flight. "Go get your shower Kagome. The staff have already packed the bags and laid an outfit for you out. I'll join you down stairs before we leave." Kagome nodded and headed into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from the closet she set it on the rack by the shower. Kagome turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and then stepped in and closed the glass door.

Sesshomaru heard the water start and groaned. None of what he suggested was going to be any good for him for the foreseeable future. How many times had he fantasized about seeing her in the shower? How many times had he thought about taking her against the wall? Tying her hands to the giant shower head and pinning her there with his body buried in hers? He was in hell. He could do all those things to her now that she was his, but his commonsense told him that it was not a good idea to touch her yet. He took a step toward the door and stopped, had to remind himself about the plane. He shook his head and moved to the door again. Telling himself he was only going to watch her for a moment. Stepping in to the bathroom, he quietly closed the door and turned to the shower. He could just barely make out the outline of her body as she stood beneath the wide shower head, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Sesshomaru knew that he had lied to himself from the beginning. He was going to at the least join her and at the most…he would book tickets on a later flight. Going over to the stall door, he waited until her back was turned before he opened the door and slid in silently. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her skin wet and glistening from the water pouring down her body, her hair a long mass of wet, silken rope.

Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru and put her face under the spray to wash the soap from her eyes when she felt him. She felt him at her back before his hands touched her, skimming over her belly and pulling her back against his body. She could feel his need of her and she smiled to herself, wiggling just a little against him. She heard him hiss and his hands cupped her breasts firmly.

"I thought you were going to join me downstairs." Kagome said as she rubbed conditioner through her hair.

"I changed my mind." Sesshomaru replied. She turned to face him and gave him a knowing smirk before she let her head fall back under the spray of water and rinse the conditioner from her hair. Sesshomaru swallowed as she watched her, the water gushing over her body, the gentle sway of her breasts as she rinsed the conditioner out. Sesshomaru stepped closed to her, his body sliding between her slightly spread legs to press against her; his tongue lapping at the water on her neck, his hands smoothing over her hips and sides. Kagome sighed and pushed at his chest.

"You are making it very hard for me to get a shower, you know that." Kagome said as she picked up her sponge and wetted it. Sesshomaru took the sponge from her and set it on the shelf behind him.

"Maybe I like the idea of having you stay filled with me. Of every time I look at you today, I imagine my seed running down your thighs; of looking at you and seeing you blush because you can feel it." Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome gasped as she felt his hand push between her legs, swiping up her thighs to her center. She gasped when Sesshomaru slide two fingers insider her. She pushed at his hand, trying to get him to release her. He pulled his hand away the evidence of what her had whispered to her coated his fingers. He held them up so she could see them and then he let the water wash it away.

Kagome was just affected by him as he was her. She wanted him inside her again, wanted to touch him and kiss him again. She shivered as she felt him lean closer to her. She felt his breath pass over her shoulder and then he moved away from her. She watched him as he reached for her sponge and poured her body wash in a slow drizzle over the pink mesh. He set the bottle aside and lathered the soap into the sponge and stepped toward her. Kagome swallowed. She would not be able to let him wash her body and not want him this way. Sesshomaru pulled her out from under the spray and turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. He ran the soapy sponge down her arm and then back up and over her shoulder. He did the same with her other arm. Bending down, Sesshomaru ran the sponge slowly down her legs and washed her small, dainty feet. As he rose, he dragged the sponge over the firm curves of her backside. He washed her back in slow circles and let one of his hands drift around to caress her belly. Sesshomaru pulled her back against and rested his head on her shoulder as he started to wash her front. Instead of using the sponge, he covered his free hand in the white frothy bubbles of her bath soap. His hand ghosted over her breasts, spreading the bubbles over the soft curves. Kagome groaned as his hand passed over her nipples, she bit down on her lower lip to keep from pressing back against him.

Sesshomaru smirked and brought the sponge over her nipples and down to the undersides of her soft mounds and lower; to her tight tummy. He washed her belly in slow tantalizing circles, his hands moving lower with every circle. Sesshomaru slid the sponge between her legs and his other hand pressed her thighs open farther. Kagome gasped and her head fell back against his shoulder as he washed her. He abandoned the sponge and washed her with his hands, sliding his slippery fingers over her folds and her thighs and then back up her tummy to cup the weight of her breasts in his hands. Using his body, Sesshomaru pushed her toward the spray of the shower head. He let his hands run over her body and help the water in its job to remove the soap from her body. Pressed against him the way she was, she could feel him. She turned her head to look at him and he caught her lips in a kiss. He kissed her deeply and briefly, releasing her lips to trail kisses in a path from her jaw to her ear.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to come in here while you were in the shower and watch you?" Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome moaned softly and her breathing hitched, she shook her head. Sesshomaru pressed her against the wall, below the shower head; the water cascading over them, making their bodies slick and wet. "Do you know how many times I've imagined how you look all wet and slippery? How many times I've wanted to come in here and bury myself deep inside you?" Sesshomaru smiled when he felt her shiver.

"No." Kagome whimpered. She hadn't realized that she had attracted him so much. Of course he was a man and she would have a least a little affect on him because she was a woman, but she never thought that he had these types of thoughts toward her. It made her feel exhilarated that she could invoke these feelings from him for her.

"I want you again, Kagome." He told her, pressing himself against her backside. Kagome felt how hard he was and gasped, pressing back against him.

"I can feel that." She said biting her lip.

"Do you want me?" He asked, knowing she did.

"Yes." She whispered. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Where do you want me?" Sesshomaru goaded her. He wanted her hear say she needed him inside her. Kagome blushed and squirmed against him. She was embarrassed that she needed him this way, only an hour or so since he had last made love to her. "I am afraid I can't understand you, baby." Kagome sucked it up, blushing even as she thought of saying what she wanted out loud.

"I want you inside me. Please." She whispered as she pressed back against him harder. Sesshomaru felt himself swell at her small admission. Turning her, he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hold on to the shower head." Sesshomaru told her roughly. She did as she was told and reached above her head to grab a hold of the steel neck. "Do not let go." He commanded. He moved closer to her, holding her thighs away from him in a hard grip. He hissed when his length pressed against her entrance. She was like hot silk, beckoning to him; promising heaven for a few moments in hell. Sesshomaru pressed forward, sliding deep into her. Kagome moaned low in her throat. She wanted to drop her hands and wrap her arms around his neck, but she didn't release her grip on the neck of the shower head, she didn't dare disobey him in this.

Sesshomaru moved in sure, long strokes; building the fire in both of them. Kagome arched her back and it made him sink deeper inside her. Sesshomaru groaned and his hands pressed deeper into the flesh of her thighs. He moved faster and sunk deeper with every thrust. He leaned forward and suckled one of her hard nipples into his mouth. Lapping at it with his tongue and the scrapping and pulling with his teeth. Kagome cried out as the sensations sent her nearly to the edge. Sesshomaru could feel how close she was, how close he was. He left her breast and claimed her mouth, his tongue slipping through her pink lips and inside her mouth to tangle with hers. He thrust up into her again and twisted his hips. Kagome tore her mouth from his as his name left her lips in a strangled cry and her wall convulsed, her body shaking with the force of her climax. Sesshomaru followed her, her tight walls milking him; taking everything he had deep inside her to her womb. Sesshomaru rested his head against her breast; his hands bring her legs to wrap around him once more. Kagome dropped her hands from the shower head to drape them around his neck and hold him to her. Raising his head Sesshomaru kissed her before he dropped her legs and retrieved the forgotten sponge. He would have to bath her again. He would have to learn to control his need of her too. Sesshomaru bathed her and then she him.

Once cleaned and dressed, they went downstairs to the waiting car. They were a little behind schedule, but they would just make it. Kagome held his hand in her lap, her fingers intertwined with his as she looked out the window. She was worried about leaving Souta for two weeks. But it wouldn't be much of a honey moon if she brought a baby with her. It seemed like no time at all and they were at the airport. Sesshomaru rushed her through security and boarding and everything else. They made it to their first class seats just as the attendants were making their pre flight rounds. Kagome was terrified on flying, it was her first time and she was clinging to Sesshomaru's hand so hard he felt the tiny bones in his hand brush against each other. He gently pried her fingers loose and took her hand in both of his and looked at her. Her face was pale and her sapphire eyes were large and round in her face.

"It's alright. As soon as we take off you can sleep. We will land in Nadi in about twelve hours. It will be fine, Kagome." Sesshomaru reassured her. The thought of spending eleven and a half hours in the air at thirty-two thousand feet was not comforting in the least to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned her head back against the head rest and tried to relax her body. Sesshomaru retained possession of her hand. He didn't like that she was so pale or that her body was so tensed up. When the stewardess walked past he reached a hand out to stop her. "Excuse me, miss?" He called to her. The woman turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, Sir, is there something you need?" The woman asked politely.

"My wife, this is her first time flying and she isn't feeling well. Is there anything you can get her to make her feel any better?" Sesshomaru asked. The stewardess took one look at Kagome and nodded. She hurried down the aisle toward the cabin. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and noted that her skin had turned a bit clammy. He looked up as the woman came back carrying a tray. She set the tray down on the fold out table and explained what each item was for. She told him to give Kagome the Benadryl and ginger capsules with the carbonated water; and to have her, if she could, eat the dry crackers and olives. Kagome didn't have much of an appetite and she didn't want to eat anything just in case she started to puke her guts out. She did, however, take the medications and carbonated water. She felt so sleepy now that she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked as she groggily raised a hand to her head. Her head ached and she felt like she was falling down and spinning around all at the same time.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Go to sleep and I promise everything will be okay when we land." Sesshomaru told her and kissed her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes as the medicine started working on her. Sesshomaru pulled out a book he had bought on Fiji at the bookstore the day before the wedding and started reading it. After all he had eleven and a half hours to kill before they would land in Fiji.

Exactly eleven hours and forty-five minutes later, Sesshomaru gently shook Kagome awake. They were getting off the plane and going to go rent a car for the two hour trip to the pier that would give them the boat Sesshomaru had arranged for to use the two weeks they were there. It would take them ten minutes to get to the Dolphin Island from the pier. He shook her again. Kagome had woken up every now and again only to feel horrible again and go back to sleep.

"Kagome, come on get up. We have to get off the plane." Sesshomaru shook her a little harder and her eyes flew open. She jumped up from her seat and looked around frantically.

"Are we here? Where is everybody?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed and took her hand as he grabbed their carry-on bags. He propelled Kagome before him as they got off the plane and exited the terminal. They went through security and to baggage claim. Sesshomaru led them out the doors of Fiji airport and toward the chuffer holding a Tashio sign high in the air. The chuffer immediately dropped the sign and hurried over to get their bags. Sesshomaru opened the door for her and handed her in, sliding in after her. The chuffer closed the door and hurried to the driver's seat to start the engine and take them on the two hour long ride to the Nadi pier where their boat waited for them. Kagome looked out the window the whole two hours, pointing out beautiful scenery and the shapes of the clouds. Sesshomaru could only smile as her antics reminded him of Rin when he took her to the Tokyo Disneyland. She did eventually fall asleep against his shoulder and he had to once again wake her when the car stopped.

The chuffer carried their bags over to the pier where the few waiting deck hands carried them to the boat. Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the car and held her hand as she got on the boat. Sesshomaru stepped on after her and began to untie the boat from the pier. The boat was essentially a house boat, with a bedroom connected to the dining area, small Kitchen and even smaller bathroom. On deck there were cushions to sit on and wooden benches. The sails were huge and white and the boat itself was a silvery-blue color. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru set about getting them out of the pier and out into the sea. He had told her that after about fourteen hours of traveling, only ten more minutes were needed for them to reach the island. The island only catered to two couples at a time and Sesshomaru had rented the whole island and host couple for two weeks. She knew that he had spent quite a bit of money to put this whole thing together on short notice, but exactly how much she didn't know.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he steered the boat through the cool, clear blue water. She reached her hand out to touch the water and loved the feel of it on her skin. She couldn't wait for the next day when she could go swimming. As it were they had just reached the island when dusk set in. Not a good time to go swimming in the water no matter where you were in the world. The host couple appeared to help them get their bags to their cottage. Kagome unpacked their bags while Sesshomaru instructed the host couple on what he wanted for their stay. Kagome had finished packing and was looking out the opened glass doors at the porch that ran all the way around the small cottage when she felt his arms come around her.

"Welcome to the honey moon cottage, baby." He whispered to her. Kagome smiled as she felt the shivers run through her body at the way the pet name rolled off his lips and his breath brushing across her neck.

"I like it when you call me that." She told him as she sank back into his arms. Sesshomaru pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Do you?" He asked. She nodded and Sesshomaru kissed her neck, earning him another shiver. Sesshomaru felt it through his own body and despite having traveled all day, having little sleep and crappy food, he wanted her again. Lifting her around her waist he tossed her on the queen sized canopy bed and followed her down. Kagome squealed in delight and laughed when he pinned her beneath his body and attacked her neck.

"Aren't you tired or hungry?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru tore open her shirt and kissed a path to the valley between her breasts. Sesshomaru chuckled and lifted his head to look at her.

"No and I'm only hungry for one thing." Sesshomaru said as he slid up her body and kissed her mouth. After what seemed like forever he broke the kiss to let her breath. He kissed a path down her jaw and throat and up to her ear. "I am hungry for you." Kagome groaned at his whispered admission and gave herself up to the feel of his hands on her body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**Author's Note:** You can find a picture of Kagome's swimsuit at .com/.../. It is the first suit on the page, only hers is sky blue. Also if I get anything wrong about Fiji, please correct me. I do research this stuff, but sometimes the information isn't always reliable. Kagome's wedding dress can be found at .com/2009/04/elega.... It's right in the middle of the page. Kagome's sundress can be found at .com/.../2007_09_01_ about have way down the page. The examples are black and red, but Kagome's is sage green.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter thirteen

Kagome woke naked and alone. The sheet of their hotel bed was wrapped around her body and the sheets beside her were cold, suggesting that she had been alone for a while. Not that she was complaining at all. Sesshomaru had practically kept her pinned to the bed, or whatever other surface that was near at the time, since they had arrived on the Dolphin Island two days ago. Kagome was going to take advantage of him being gone to where ever he was and take a shower before going down to the beach. Quickly, she hurried to the shower and washed herself. Her body was deliciously sore and the marks of his possession had started to come up on her skin, under the hot water. The red strawberries on her neck and chest, slight bite marks on her breasts and down her ribs and thighs. Kagome felt a shiver go through her as she remembered all the things Sesshomaru had done to her body. When he had said that he wanted a real marriage, with the bed sharing and children, she had honestly not thought of this. She also knew that he desired her, but she hadn't known he'd want her this much. She shivered again and finished her shower. Kagome toweled herself dry and ran a comb through her hair quickly.

She went to the closet that she had picked when they had arrived and pulled her bikini from a hanger. It was a small excuse for a swimsuit even a bikini, for her. It was a soft sky blue color and the top was tub and had a small string to go around her neck. She wasn't sure of its purpose, because it didn't look as if it could hold her full breasts up at all. The bottoms rode low on her hips and hugged her close. She grabbed a towel before she left the cottage and headed down the paved path to the privet beach. Kagome stopped as she reached the beach, taking in all the natural beauty of it. The soft white sand beneath her feet, squishing between her toes; the palm leaves swaying gently in the breeze, and the water, the cool, clear blue water. Tossing her towel over a low hanging palm trunk, Kagome made a dash for the water. The day was warm, not an oppressive heat, but a warm heat. It made the water feel wonderful sliding over her skin. She waded in waist deep and then dived beneath the surface.

Kagome came up for air a moment later and swam away from the shore. She swam as far away as she dared, which was only as far as she could touch with her tip-toes. She would not, absolutely wound not swim out farther than that. She blamed it on all the American shark movies she had watched prior to coming out here. Kagome turned on her back and floated around in the water, her hands making small movements above her head. Her hands brushed against a rough surface and Kagome righted herself to look at a small alcove made by the rocks. She moved around it until she found a shallow rock and pulled herself up to sit on it. Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned back and let the sun bath her in its warmth. She dozed off after a while and didn't see her new husband join her in the water. She felt his hands ghost over her bare middle and she opened her eyes.

"Where were you this morning?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru dropped his head to kiss her shoulder.

"I decided to explore the island. I also thought you could use the rest. I thought I had tired you out." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed one of his marks on her neck. Kagome shivered and pushed him away.

"You did wear me out and I think that it might be a good idea for us to have a chaperone." Kagome teased as she moved off the rock and out into the water. Sesshomaru swam after her.

"I think a chaperone might get a little embarrassed if took you in the shower…on the kitchen table…the counter or maybe the floor, or against the wall?" Sesshomaru taunted as he caught her around her waist and lifter her to him. Kagome shivered as she listened to him name off all the places he had made love to her. "Or perhaps we could try the beach. There is no one here but us until dusk and I find that going all day without having you is a very painful situation." Sesshomaru brought her back against him so that she could feel his need for her. Kagome got a mischievous gleam in her eye. She turned in his arms and kissed him quickly before she moved her mouth over his skin to his neck. She worked her way up to his ear, leaving little nips and bites as she moved. She giggled and her breath tickled his ear.

"If you want me…" Kagome whispered, licking the shell of his ear," then you have to catch me." Kagome giggled again and swam away from him quickly toward the shore. She had just made it waist deep in the blue water and made the mistake of stopping to look back. He was on her then, swinging her up in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to the shore, before she could make a sound. She struggled against him, causing him to lose his balance and tumbling them to the sandy shore. They landed in a tangle of limbs, with Kagome on top of him. They laughed as they tried to right themselves. It only ended with Sesshomaru's hands buried in Kagome's hair as he kissed her. He rolled them, pressing Kagome to the soft sand; his mouth never once leaving hers as his hands traveled over her body. The surf washed over them as his hands made their way to her hips, sliding her bikini bottoms over so that he could stroke her sensitive flesh. Kagome gasped and arched into his touch; his fingers moving over her nub and down farther to her entrance where he felt her liquid need.

Kagome's blood ran hot in her veins, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She was amazed at her body's response to him, to his kisses and touches. Kagome moaned low in her throat when she felt him enter her, moving inside her gently; pushing his way in to the hilt. His pace was slow and gentle, like the ebb and flow of the surf that licked gently at their bodies like tongues. He brought them to a slow peak and held them there for what seemed like forever; prolonging that moment of shattering bliss. He made love to her on the beach, with the tide flowing around them and the sound of the ocean in the background; it was a beautiful sight. And after, he held her close, cradling her body against his.

"You know, there is going to be so much sand in my hair, it will probably take me an hour just to get it all out." Kagome sighed when she finally caught her breath. Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled her close.

"I will help you get it out." He said smugly. He liked the dazed expression on her face after he made love to her. He loved it even more because he was the one who put it there. He wasn't meaning to, but he had started to care for the small woman lying in his arms. He could even say when he had actually started to genially care for her. It was on their wedding day and the moment was when she looked up and had that brief flash of fear in her eyes, before her eyes settled on him. She smiled and it felt like his whole world lit up with it. That strange tugging at his heart when he slid the ring on her finger and the deep possession he felt when he kissed her in front of everyone; telling them all that she belonged to him. That she was his. Kagome began to move away from him and he tightened his hold around her waist; keeping her locked to him.

Kagome laughed, "Sesshomaru, the sun is setting and I need to get a show and clean up for dinner." Sesshomaru reluctantly released her, knowing she was right. He had ordered a moonlight dinner on the terrace for her. He had told the music to be a playlist of her favorite artists. Among which was: All for one, Enrique Iglesias, Boys to men, and Eric Clapton. He found this out by a call to Jaken. All of Kagome's things were to be finished being moved to his house and he had noticed that quite a few of the smaller boxes were marked as CD's. So, he had Jaken look through them and give him the artists' names.

He helped Kagome up and led her back up to the cottage. He had to leave while she took her shower or he would have joined her again and they would have missed dinner, which was something she needed after spending almost three days in bed with him. After she was showered and out in their room getting dressed, Sesshomaru decided it was safe to go back in and get himself ready; after they were both showered and dressed, Sesshomaru led her out to the terrace. Kagome stopped and looked around the small outdoors room. The table was set for two with a candle set burning on either side of the table. The moon was rising and the waning sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains that hung around the roof of the room. Sesshomaru stood back and watched her as she looked out at the setting sun. She was so beautiful to him, the way she could be so sweet and innocent one moment and then a little spit-fire the next. She looked so soft standing there, with her pale green slip dress and the waning sunlight casting over her skin. He came to stand by hind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sesshomaru whispered at her ear. Kagome sighed. She could almost imagine that this was all real. That the last few days had happened because they loved each other and not this unrequited love she had come to know for him. Never the less she had had a wonderful time. She leaned back into him and nodded.

"Yes, I have had a wonderful time." Kagome sighed as she watched the sun finally set behind the horizon and the moon begin to make her way across the sky. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and chuckled.

"I haven't been doing my job right if you haven't." Sesshomaru smiled against her neck. At that moment the host couple appeared and served their dinner and then disappeared again, which was just as well, because he had visions of eating his dinner off of Kagome's gorgeous body. She looked ethereal tonight and he didn't want to share it with anyone. He wanted her all to himself for the whole fortnight. He led her to the table and held her chair for her as she sat down. He joined her not a moment later and smiled at her from over the covered dishes. Sesshomaru reached over and pulled the lid off of her plate at the same time he pulled his own off to reveal Rock Lobster served Fiji style. Kagome had heard that it was exceptionally good and a must try when in Fiji. She took the first and it was heaven in her mouth. They ate in silence, stealing glance as they did and smiling when they got caught by the other. Soon Sesshomaru came and stood before her, offering her his hand. She heard the soft music rise a little louder and she recognized one her of her favorite songs, Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Sesshomaru pulled her close and swayed with her to the song. Holding her so that her body was pressed against the hard lines of his and she felt his lips at her ear, softly singing the words to her. Kagome smiled and if she weren't so afraid of his reaction she would have told him she loved him right there. The mood and setting were right and the feelings she was having for him were warring for supremacy in her heart. Sesshomaru suddenly put a little space between them and looked down at her.

"I want you to be happy, Kagome." He whispered to her. Kagome smiled up at him as if he were the only man in the world, which to her, he was.

"I am." She laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and laid her head on his shoulder as the next song started up. She could stay here forever, but all good things had to come to an end. She briefly wondered what their life would be like when they left here. Would they continue on like this, or would Sesshomaru become distant and leave her by herself like she knew so many women in her situation ended up like. She wanted the fairy tale and right now it seemed within reach, but what about in a week, two? Would she still feel that way? She knew she would love him; she loved him now, even when he didn't know and probably didn't want it. Kagome had no time to think more on this, as they were interrupted by the male from the host couple.

"I am sorry, Mr. Tashio, but they said that this was very urgent." The man cast a glance at Kagome as he handed Sesshomaru the wireless phone. Sesshomaru glared at him and stepped in front of Kagome, effectively hiding her body from the other man as he took the phone. The man bowed slightly and left them alone again. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. This won't take but a minute. I promise." Sesshomaru stepped over to the railing and took his call. Kagome stood by the table, letting him talk. She could just barely hear him and he sounded aggravated and when she looked at him his body was tense. Sesshomaru abruptly turned the phone off and set it on the table. He took Kagome's arm and began to lead her off the terrace.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worried now. Sesshomaru remained quiet until he reached their cottage and led her inside. Now he was really scaring her. "Sesshomaru, you're scaring me. What is wrong?" She said a bit desperately. He smiled down at her.

"Nothing at all, but I am afraid that we will have to cut our stay short, baby. It seems that even though I worked ahead and left specific plans, the person I left in charge is not as competent as I thought. I am sorry." Sesshomaru told her as he stroked up and down her arm. Kagome smiled sadly, but she understood.

"It's okay, I understand." Kagome smiled at him and stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I have no intention of leaving before the week is out. I don't think three days really qualifies as a honeymoon." Sesshomaru said as he followed her into their room.

"Really, it's okay. I got spend a whole week in Fiji and have you all to myself." She said as she slid her dress off and unhooked her bra. She heard a groan from behind her and turned to find Sesshomaru watching her. She giggled and lifted her silky night gown over her head. When she finally got it down her body, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. He pulled her against him and his lips captured hers in a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth and Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss.

"You tempt me to no end, woman. Do you know that? I think of almost nothing else all day." He breathed. Kagome shivered at his words. He released her suddenly and went to his side of the bed, pulling back the covers and sitting down to undress. Kagome had come to understand that the night pants were just a courtesy to her before they were married. Sesshomaru slept with nothing on and even thought he had tried, he had failed to get her to do the same. She would sleep in her nightgown, if that was all she wore, thank you very much. Kagome slid into bed after turning off the lights and felt Sesshomaru slid in behind her. He pulled her back into his arms and she rested her head on his arm. Sleep didn't come to her right away this night, she felt this weight on her heart and it got to be an unbearable ache when she thought of losing him. She felt his breathing even out and she felt sure that he was asleep. She kissed his hand she held against her chest.

"I love you." She whispered to him. The weight lifted instantly and she closed her eyes and left sleep claim her. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her. He heard her whisper and it made his throat tighten and he nuzzled her hair. No one had ever said that to him. Sure he knew that his parent's loved him, but he had never heard them say it him. He couldn't tell her though. It would only cause more problems in the future if he should lose her. He would not tell her, it was safer that way. And beside's he wasn't an emotional person, except with her, but still. He could not tell her, not ever. It was better for all of them if he didn't. Instead, he kissed her head and simply whispered 'mine' against her hair, because she was his, and he would not share her with another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any Inuyasha anything.**

**A Real Good Man**

_BY: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Fourteen

Since returning to their home in Tokyo, things had gone relatively the same there as on the Dolphin Islands. The same as in he still wanted her when he came home from work. She barely saw him at all except on the weekends. With both of them working and her spending her free time with Souta when Sesshomaru wasn't home, the only time they had was when they went to bed. This went on for a few weeks before Kagome decided that she didn't like the only time she had with her husband was when he made love to her at night, or on the weekend when he spent at least all of Saturday with her and Souta. She understood, really she did. His Father still refused to give over the complete control of the family company to Sesshomaru. It was very stressful for Sesshomaru to have to jump through the added hoops his Father tacked on to their deal.

Kagome wondered not for the first time about that deal. She could understand where Lain was coming from. The deal was struck only the week before Sesshomaru came into the coffee shop. He had told her, the one and only time she had asked about it, that she had been his first try at finding a wife within his own deadline. She honestly couldn't say if she felt better about it because of that or not. She did love him. She knew that for sure. She wanted to know everything about him, wanted him to open up to her the way she had to him. She stopped her thoughts as she remembered that though she had opened up to him, even offered up the information at times. He had never once offered anything of himself to her, Kagome thought on that as she slid the last of the new books onto the shelf and went back to get another box of them form the back room. She heard the bell cling on the door as it was opened and closed. She hurried out to tell the person that they were closed. She was sure that she had locked the door. It was only Kaede back from her doctor's appointment.

"How did it go, Kaede?" Kagome asked, abandoning the box of new books on the cart and walking over to Kaede. The old woman looked worn today and she walked with the slow gate that Kagome had long ago associated with the old woman. For some reason, it looked slower and more painful than before. Kaede sat down on one of the chairs set around the small store and looked up at Kagome.

"My doctor's says I have rheumatoid arthritis and I go back next week for a bone marrow testing and x-ray." Kaede paused and looked up at Kagome more serious than the young woman could ever remember. "They found a mass on my leg. They didn't want to send me to special cancer hospital today, nor could they get me an appointment any closer that next Tuesday." Through this whole speech Kagome's eyes had gotten wider and her hand has risen to cover her mouth.

"Oh my God, Kaede!" Kagome cried, "I am so sorry." She wiped at a tear. She had no idea why she was crying. The mass could be nothing. Kaede snorted and stood to go to her office.

"It's quite alright, Kagome. I've been expecting something like this my whole life. Every one of the women in my family has had some kind of bone cancer or some other type of disease." Kaede smiled and disappeared behind the door to her office. She popped her head back out. "Kagome I am going up to lay down for a while, wake me before you leave." Kaede said and disappeared again. Kaede had a small apartment above the store and it was a little more convenient for the old woman that having to commute each day to open her store. Kagome was the only other person besides Kaede that worked in the store, so really when Kagome left or Kaede closed up, that was that. There had been a high school girl that had worked there briefly. Suffice it to say she didn't work out.

Kagome finished putting the new books on the shelves for tomorrow. Being Sunday they weren't open. Kagome wouldn't even be there had Kaede not called asked her to come in. Since Sesshomaru was not there and Mrs. Smith was taking Souta out for a walk, she decided she could use something to do. Besides, Kaede was liked a second mother. If she ever asked anything of Kagome, the girl would do it without thought. Quickly going up to wake Kaede, she left the store and locked up. She took a cab home and ate a quick supper. She didn't feel like doing much at all. Kaede's news had taken all the foreseeable joy from the day. Kagome stopped into see Souta before she bid the nanny good night and went for her shower. It was later after Kagome had dressed and readied for bed that the realization hit her and she began to cry.

She stood at the window in her bedroom and held herself. She thought about the cruel fate of it all. She lost her father and then her mother. She had never had a chance to know her grandparents and now, another person she loved was going to be taken away from her. She didn't know why she was crying. The mass could be nothing, or if it was something, it could more than likely be treated. Kagome had just got her emotions under control when Sesshomaru came into the room. She had no idea where he had been all day, more than likely hashing it out with his Father again. She hadn't meant to turn to him, but she did it on impulse. Sesshomaru took one look at her face and came straight over to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Kagome had thought she had her emotions under control, but at his question, she burst into tears again. Sesshomaru pulled her to the bed, sinking down onto the mattress, with her in his lap, he held her close. He shushed her and murmured sweet nothings to her to get her to calm. Finally she was able to speak without crying or hiccupping.

"Kaede went to the doctor's today." She paused and sucked in a breath, her breathing still erratic from crying. "She has rheumatoid arthritis and…and the doctor found a mass on her leg." Kagome started crying again and Sesshomaru held her. He knew who the old woman was and what she meant to Kagome. He saw no reason to worry though. The mass could be nothing or treated if it was found to be cancerous. "She goes back next Tuesday for a bone marrow testing and x-ray." Kagome hiccupped and began crying again. Really! She couldn't understand this other than that she had a bad feeling. She was tuning into quite the ball bag.

Sesshomaru shushed her. "Shush, Kagome. It's alright. I am sure she will come back fine. The mass may be just a shadow from the equipment." Sesshomaru rubbed her back. Kagome calmed somewhat after that.

"I know. It's just the possibility that it might not be alright. I am tire of losing the one's I love." Kagome said tiredly into his chest. Sesshomaru moved them to lie on the bed and pulled her into the line of his body.

"Go to sleep, baby. We will see after her appointment." Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome snuggled into him and nodded. He held her as she drifted off, contemplating her life. She had been ravaged by one loss after another for years and yet she was still the fun loving, beautiful woman laying in his arms now. He vowed then he would try to make her life as happy as possible. She, more than any one, deserved it. He kissed her temple before he left her for the shower and then returned to slide beneath the covers next to her, fitting his body around hers as she slipped into sleep.

Kagome woke alone, as per usual on Monday. Sesshomaru always rose before the sun and left for the office. Kagome didn't mind this and sometimes went to lunch with him, if he didn't have a meeting. Kagome dressed and readied herself for work before going down the hall to the nursery. Mrs. Smith was dressing Souta when she entered and the nanny gladly relinquished the bubbly baby to Kagome. He would be six months in a week and he had started teething. Kagome had no idea what to do about that. Luckily Mrs. Smith was very good at what she was paid for. She took a thimble full of whisky in his bottle and rubbed some on his gums before she put him to sleep. Kagome was worried about this at first, but when Mrs. Smith explained that it wasn't enough to hurt him and it was alright, Kagome relented and let the nanny continue. Kagome bounced him on her hip and walked around the room with him. He was much bigger now than she remembered him to be. And then she had laughed at herself, babies don't stay small forever. She turned when the door opened and Jaken came in.

"Master Sesshomaru has requested that you finish the interviews for the new foreman. I believe that the man waiting downstairs is a perfect candidate, my lady." Jaken told her and then left. Kagome looked at the nanny and handed Souta to her before she went down to met the man waiting in her foyer. Kagome smiled and held out her hand to him.

"I am Mrs. Tashio. I understand you are here for the foreman position for my husband." Kagome told him as she led him to a sitting room off the foyer.

"Yes, my lady. I brought my resume and references with me for you to look at." The man said. Kagome gestured for him to sit in the chair across from her and held her hand out for the papers. She read over the papers and looked back up at him. He had short choppy black hair and dark eyes. He was very muscular and Kagome knew why Jaken had said that this man was a good candidate. Well he had said perfect. "Well, Mr.…" Kagome looked down at the papers, "Shichi. I think it is safe to say that you have a job." Kagome smiled at him.

"It's Suikotsu, please." He said. His eyes traveled over Kagome and she shivered. She didn't like his calculating looks. She gave a half hearted smile.

"Suikotsu it is then." Kagome said.

"And what am I to call you, my lady." Suikotsu asked.

"You are to call her Mrs. Tashio." A voice came from the doorway. Kagome jumped and turned towards the sound. A bright smile lit her face when she saw Sesshomaru coming toward her. Kagome stood up and was immediately pulled into Sesshomaru's arms where he kissed her deeply, his hands sliding down her back and one going lower to lift her against him by her backside. When he released her, she blushed deeply, but she understood what he had done. Sesshomaru had warned the other man off. Staking his claim and telling Mr. Shichi to stay away from what was his. He turned then to Mr. Shichi after stroking a soft caress across Kagome's cheek. "You credentials are impeccable and I want to welcome you to our home." Sesshomaru said as he shook the man's had firmly. "Jaken will show you around." The short round butler appeared out of now where. As if the sound of his name summoned him from the little hole he liked to live in. He wouldn't take another room, no matter how much coaxing Kagome did. And just like that, Jaken and Mr. Shichi were gone.

"What are you doing back? I thought you had meetings today." Kagome said. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"They were canceled." He told her simply. Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, I think that Mr. Shichi will do nicely for the foreman position." Kagome said as she bent to pick up the papers.

"I've already seen those." Sesshomaru told her and she dropped the papers back to the table. She stood and turned to him. She saw the little glint in his eyes and laughed silently to herself. Sesshomaru had nothing to be jealous about. "What else to you think about Mr. Shichi?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome grinned playfully; she was going to have some fun with Sesshomaru. He saw her wicked grin and stalked her backwards across the room. Kagome pretended to think.

"He seems nice." She giggled at the fire in Sesshomaru's eyes. He had caught on to her game and he wanted her, hence the fire.

"Does he now? What else?" He said as he stalked her. Her back came up against the wall and Sesshomaru stepped to her, blocking her in with his body.

"Mm, he's very handsome." Kagome sighed exaggeratedly, smoothing her hands down Sesshomaru's chest. She used his tie to pull him closer to her. Sesshomaru braced himself with his hands on either side of her head, effectively blocking her in.

"Is he? I didn't notice." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over hers. "And should I be worried? Should I keep you under lock and key? Or maybe tie you to my bed in nothing?" Kagome giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I don't think so. Because you see there is this man…oh." Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru nipped her neck hard, his tongue soothing over the bite.

"Go on." He whispered lifting his head. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent again to her throat.

"He is handsome." She paused as Sesshomaru's lips passed over a sensitive part of her neck and her breathing turned to heavy gasps. "And very strong…" She paused and kissed his neck. She leaned her head back against the wall as she felt one of his hands start to drift over her body. He stopped at the hem of her skirt, just above her knees.

"And?" Sesshomaru prompted as he slid his hand slowly up her inner thigh; taking her skirt with him.

"He is also extremely sexy." She whispered. She heard him chuckle and his hand grasped her thigh, lifting it over his hip; pressing her back against the wall with his weight.

"That's good then. I don't' have to beat him to a bloody pulp for the way he looked at you. I don't share what's mine, Kagome." He whispered and leaned close.

"Neither do I." she said as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. She groaned when he took access to her mouth, his tongue slipping inside and moving over hers. He kissed her deeply, one of his hands tangling in her hair, mussing it up. He left her mouth and trailed kisses over her cheek to her neck.

"I missed you last night." He said softly. Kagome giggled when she felt him press against her.

"I was there beside you all night." She said, knowing what he meant. Sesshomaru groaned and pressed closer to her.

"I missed making love to you. I dreamt about it all night and it was hard to leave you this morning. You looked so soft and warm in my bed." He whispered. He kissed her again and was in the process if lifting her to him when someone cleared their throat behind them. Sesshomaru released her and turned to the intruder. It was Mrs. Smith and she was trying to hide the soft smile on her lips. "Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome has a message from Miss Kazuma. She doesn't feel well enough to open the store today and so Kagome has the day off." Mrs. Smith smiled and walked away, closing the forgotten door behind her.

"I can't believe we forgot to close the door. Anyone could have seen us." Kagome said mortified. Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Then it's a good thing she closed the door. I need you." Sesshomaru whispered as he stepped close to her again. He caressed her breasts through her chocolate v-neck blouse and she arched her back; pressing into his hand. He kissed her hard and slid his hand beneath her shirt. Sesshomaru was too impatient to go slowly this time; there were too many things he wanted to do to her. Releasing her, he pulled her shirt up over her head and looked down at her sheer, lacy black bra. Kagome had already slid his jacket down his arms and took his tie off. She was working on the many buttons of his shirt when she felt him rip her panties away from her and cupped her soft mound. Kagome gasped and arched into him. She grabbed a fist full of his silvery hair and brought his head down to kiss him fiercely. Sesshomaru ripped his shirt the rest of the way off and took each of her wrists in one of his hands and raised them above her head. She saw the wicked gleam in his eyes as he lowered his head to her chest. She groaned when he took her into his mouth, suckling her through her bra. When he lifted his head he kissed her hard and let his thumb brush over the hard tip of her breast.

Without warning Sesshomaru pulled her form the wall and tossed her to the floor, coming down to her before she could think about protesting. He kissed her softly and rose up above her. She moved her legs so that he kneeled between them. Kagome reached up to undo his belt and his hands knocked hers away. She looked up at him in confusion and he held up his hand. He held his tie in his hand and he looked intently at her.

"Please. Let me." He whispered. Kagome looked between him and the tie for a moment before she nodded and lifted her hands above her head. She saw the fire darken in his eyes as he leaned over her. Sesshomaru tied her hands together and then tied the rest of his tie around the leg of the heavy kiore cabinet. He kissed a trail up to her ear when he came back to her. "Do you know how many fantasies I've had of you like this? Having you tied to my bed or you hands tied behind your back while you sit on my desk at work. So many possibilities I don't know which to try first." He whispered to her. She felt her whole body blush, listening to him talk about what he wanted to do to her. She watched with baited breath as Sesshomaru undid his belt and pants; sliding them down his legs. She gasped when she saw him, his size always amazed her. She wondered sometimes how he could possibly fit inside her without hurting her. Sesshomaru pushed her skirt up and settled over her, holding him from her. Kagome arched into him, trying to get him where she wanted him.

"Please." She moaned. Sesshomaru smirked at the plea and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"Please what? What do you want? You have to tell me Kagome, or I can't help you." Sesshomaru taunted her. Kagome groaned. He did this each time he knew she was as desperate for him as he was for her.

"I need you." She cried. Sesshomaru clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"What do you need me to do Kagome? How do you need me?" He asked.

"I need you inside me, please." She cried trying to arch against him. Sesshomaru held her hips down, not letting her move at all.

"That's not good enough, Kagome." The way he said her name told her that he was losing his control.

"I need you inside me, hard and fast. Please, Sesshomaru, please!" Kagome pleaded Sesshomaru finally consented and entered her, hard and fast. He moved inside her over and over again. And with her hands tied up, she was completely dependent on him for her pleasure, was completely at his mercy and she liked it. She cried out as he hit her most sensitive spot over and over again. She bit her lips to keep from making another sound. They weren't up in their room, and anyone could come and investigate the sound. She whimpered beneath him as he moved above her; pushing them closer to the edge. When he finally allowed her release her soft cry was met with a deep groan from him as he felt her walls flutter and clamp around him. He held her a moment before reaching up and untying her hands and rolling off her, taking her with him to curve into his side. Sesshomaru kissed her brow and Kagome drew small circles on his chest with her fingertip.

"We have to do that more often." She laughed. Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded. A knock on the door startled them and Jaken's voice came through the door.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, what is it?" he called helping Kagome up and started to gather their cloths.

"You family is here for a visit." Jaken said. That gave them pause. "They are coming up the front steps now. I'll lead them here when they arrive" Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and the hurried to get dressed. Kagome pulled her skirt down and threw her shirt on quickly. Moving to the mirror she combed her hair with her fingers, trying to get it back into some semblance of order.

She turned and they heard footsteps coming down the small hall. Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and took his tie, which was still around one of her wrists, and put it on him. They had just broke apart when the door opened and Jaken led Sesshomaru's Father, Mother, Grandfather and Inuyasha through the door. His Father gave him a smart look before he sat on the couch. Everyone else took seats about the room. Toga gave his grandson a smirk and motioned with his eye to something out of every one else's eyesight. Sesshomaru followed his gaze and blanched. Kagome's panties lay just behind the small stand. Sesshomaru nonchalantly picked them up and put them in his pocket. Kagome saw and blushed as Sesshomaru sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

It wasn't like everyone else didn't know what had happened between the two. Kagome looked like a woman who recently had a good tumble and Sesshomaru looked like the smug bastard who'd done the tumbling. Sesshomaru tugged on a lock of Kagome's hair and looked at his father.

"So what brings you all here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We haven't seen you since the wedding and we had some good news to tell you." Jocelyn said. Sesshomaru looked at his mother, which was the only acknowledgement she was going to get to continue. "Well, we thought we'd see how you were doing and tell you that your brother," Jocelyn turned to Inuyasha, "and Kikyo are expecting." The older woman smiled and slid a small glance toward Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"So, you have finally managed to impregnate your woman, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"Yeah, and mom also wanted to see how you two were coming along making the babies yourselves." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I think any time now. Wouldn't you agree baby?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome shivered at his tone and nodded. Sesshomaru let his fingers trail up and down her arm, creating gooseflesh, through the whole visit, which received him a raised brow from his grandfather and disapproving looks from his father. He knew the real reason his father was here and it wasn't to check up on grandchildren. Lain wanted to see if his son's marriage was real and Sesshomaru was going to be damned before he let his father know that this was all an arrangement. He planned to put on a good show for his father and, should his father ever find out, he could rely on the growing feelings he knew Kagome had for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Fifteen

When the Tuesday of Kaede's appointment came around, Kagome drove her to Tokyo General. The drive was a quiet one, Kagome being nervous about what the doctor would say even if Kaede wasn't. Kagome finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and pulled around to the parking complex. She found a place in the third floor and parked. The two women took the elevator down to the ground and crossed the street to the hospital. Form there Kaede led the way up to the seventh floor and down many hallways to a lavishly decorated waiting room. Kagome took a seat while Kaede spoke with the reception nurse. Kaede took a seat beside the younger woman and waited quietly for her name to be called to see the doctor. Kagome turned to Kaede, her eyes wide and slightly filled with tears.

"Are you not afraid about what the doctor might have to say?" Kagome asked softly. Kaede sighed and placed her hand on Kagome's knee.

"In a way I am frightened. I don't like pain, I don't think anyone honestly enjoys true pain. But then again I am fine. I have lived my life, a long one at that and I am not afraid of death. If this is my time to go and be with my family, and this is the way its supposed to happen, then I will gladly go through the pain and be at peace in the end. I an perfectly fine. If it is God's will, then it shall be done." Kaede smiled at her. "Now, tell me how things are going with that man of yours." Kaede gently nudged the younger girl. Kagome sighed softly.

"Every thing is fine, I guess. We don't really talk very much. Well, I mean we don't have time to talk very much." Kagome said. Kaede nodded.

"How is _everything else_ going?" Kaede asked. Kagome blushed. She had had a hard enough time having this conversation with her mother when she first started her monthly, and now she was going to have it again with the next best thing to her mother. And in a doctors' office waiting room, how embarrassing.

"That part is very, very good. I mean I don't think that sex will ever be one of our problems. Sesshomaru is a very sensual and physical person, and it is definitely good. But its not the same. When we were on the island he was so sweet, he still is sweet, but distant. I mean he doesn't cuddle me, which I can understand that he is hot and sweaty afterwards and probably doesn't want to be close to me. But other time's he just leaves after wards. I mean what am I supposed to make of that?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to sound whiny about a problem she didn't like in her marriage. But she couldn't get it out of her mind that Sesshomaru just wanted her for sex and to use when he needed to show that he was a responsible husband and had a family. Kaede patted her the younger woman's knee again.

"I think that maybe you and Sesshomaru need to find a time for yourselves..." Kaede held up her hand to ward off Kagome's interruption, "time that is not spent between the sheets, dear. A time before bed, when everything is quiet and you can have a nice, calm conversation with each other." Kagome would have spoken again, but the doctor came out and called for Kaede to come back. The two women rose and followed the aging man back down the hall to his office. There were numerous certificate hung on one wall and pictures of what Kagome assumed was family, friends, and patients. The two women took the seats that were across from the desk. The short, partially bald man sat down. He had bug eyes and a long nose and pointy chin.

"I believe that we haven't met yet." the doctor addressed Kagome, "I am Doctor Totosi and I think that you will be okay here while I take Miss Kazuma to have her tests done." Kagome nodded and watched with a wary smile as Kaede and Totosi left the room. It was over an hour and a half before they returned. Kaede was limping a bit and she looked a little worse for wears. She smiled as she sat down in the chair beside Kagome and took her hand.

"Well, what have we got to deal with?" Kagome asked immediately. Totosi sighed and sat heavily in his chair.

"Well, I will have to look more closely at the scans and the results from the bone marrow tests, but from what I saw it doesn't look good. From Miss Kazuma's symptoms and seeing the tests myself, my professional opinion is that we are dealing with a very advanced case of degenerative bone disease. She has a tumor, granted a small one, on her leg, but it is still cancerous. Frankly, Miss Kazuma, I don't know how you are not in more pain." The main sighed, "We can do a few things. Chemotherapy, radiation, or even surgery. We could..."

"No." Kaede said simply and looked pointedly at the man.

"But Miss Kazuma..." he started again.

"I said no. I am not going to put my body through even more pain than what I have already dealt with my entire life. I have lived a long and happy life and quiet frankly I am tired." Kaede smiled at the speechless doctor. She made to rise and Kagome placed a hand on her arm to hold the old woman to her seat.

"But Kaede..." Kagome was at a loss for words. She could only look at her friend.

"As I said before Kagome, I have lived a long time. And I am quite happy with my life and if the good Lord bids it, it shall be done." Kaede nodded to the doctor and pulled on Kagome's hand to get her to rise with her. She followed Kaede out of the room and to the elevator and waited until the other person in the small box left on the next floor down before she spoke.

"Kaede...I know that you feel you don't need to do this...that the time given to you has been enough, but you could do so much more. Why won't you let the doctors help you?" Kagome begged her.

"I've already told you, sweetheart. And I feel that I have given enough of myself for my years. It is time dear, no matter how badly you don't want that to be so." Kaede touched her cheek and led the way over to the car when the door finally opened. The drive back to Kaede's small apartment was even more silent than the one up to Tokyo General. Kagome bid the old woman good bye and drove home. Never before had her home felt so foreboding. The house was large and some would consider it a mansion, but not her. It was just a very big and beautiful house. She stopped half way up the drive way and sat looking at the house. The three story house looked kind of eerie, even in the bright afternoon sunshine. It looked empty, lacking the very things that made a home happy. Children, family, friendship...love. She wondered if in a few years she would have a baby to hold in her arms, wondered if she would still be married to this man after that. Or in fifty years if she would be like Kaede, believing that they had fulfilled their life, even when there was so much more they could do. She also wondered if Sesshomaru would love her. Not like a friend or close but not quiet family member, but the way she loved him. Would he love her in a few years? Fifty? Would he love her is she gave him a baby? She sincerely hoped so. She told him every day, at least once, but he never told her. Never told her that he loved her, never said he couldn't live without her, never said anything more meaningful to her than that she was beautiful. Not even when he made love to her and she told him after. Never once and she wondered if she could live with that. A knock on the window startled her. She turned to see Suikotsu at her window. She put a hand to her chest to still her erratically beating heart as she rolled the window down.

"Every thing okay, Mrs. Tashio?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. Its just been a really hard day." Kagome told him. Suikotsu smiled and stepped away from the car.

"Well, I hope the rest of it is much better. Good day my lady." He said and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the low bow he presented her with before she started up the drive again. She felt a little bit better. That is until she was told by her short butler that her husband would be dinning at his office again. She sighed and went up stairs to see Souta. The baby was going on eight months now and he gave her comfort like nothing else. She loved him like her own and hoped that she could give him some one to play with soon. She cradled the small bundle to her breast and fed him the bottle. He could already eat some solid foods and only took a bottle when he was going to sleep. He was starting to recognize voices and his own name. He was going to be one smart cookie. Kagome sat in the rocking chair and rocked the baby to sleep. When Mrs. Smith came in to take over, she handed the nanny the baby and gave her a small smile before she slipped out.

Kagome ate a quiet supper in the breakfast room. She didn't want to sit in the huge dinning room by herself. She hadn't been feeling well lately and she only picked at her food. When she felt that she had eaten enough to leave the plate without the repercussions from cook, Kagome went up stars and showered. She admitted to herself that the eerie quietness of the house disturbed her, but that she would have to reserve herself to sleeping alone...again. Kagome couldn't understand why, if Sesshomaru's Father wanted him to start a family, Lain was giving him extra work and conference meetings all over God's Green earth. She crawled into the big bed alone and closed her eyes. Her dreams were restless that night. She dreamt of a baby, her baby, sleeping in a crib, a thick, twisted branch of a very large red wood tree. She was standing at the bottom trying to find a way up when the wind rushed around her. Swaying the leaves of the trees and rocking the cradle ever so gently. Kagome panicked and clawed at the tree, grasping at the splintered bark and sending wooden shards into her nails. Another, more vicious wind blew in and the cradle toppled. She was too far off the ground now to make it back down and over to catch the tumbling cradle. Just before it hit the ground, Kagome woke up, panting and sweating. She ran a hand through her hair before she moved to get off the bed. She looked over and saw that Sesshomaru's side hadn't been slept in.

Kagome took two steps before she had to clamp a hand over her mouth and run for the bathroom. Even though she hadn't eaten anything yet this morning, she threw up all of the food she had eaten the night before. Soon it was dry heaves and Kagome felt dizzy when it was all over. She put a hand to her head and then she felt slightly faint when she realized what day it was. Hurrying to her calendar in her room, Kagome counted back the days. She was five days late for her period. Kagome looked down at herself and stared at her belly. Could a child really grow there? She knew what she had to do. Throwing on a pair of jeans, an old t-shirt and some tennis shoes, Kagome headed for the door. She was going to stop at the pharmacy on the way to work. She had just reached the second floor when she ran into a solid body. Strong arms wrapped around her and steadied her.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" A deep baritone voice asked her. The voice of her husband, the one person she could not face this morning. At least not yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing even remotely Inuyasha.

A Real Good Man

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Sixteen

Kagome stared up at her husband and only shook her head. He raised a brow and lowered his head to her. _Oh, no, no! _She thought. This is what had gotten her in her current-as-of-yet-to-be-confirmed situation. But she accepted his kiss anyway, relishing the feel of his lips slanting over hers and his tongue slipping inside her mouth to play with hers. When her released her, she was so dazed that when he repeated his question of where she was going, she almost gave it up.

"The baby stor...I mean the Pharmacy. Kaede asked me to pick up her prescriptions on the way to work today." Kagome's face flushed as she spoke. Sesshomaru only raised his brow again and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower and then a nap. Father and Mother have invited us over for dinner tonight and I want to be well rested." Sesshomaru said as he gently set her aside and continued up the stairs. Kagome metaphorically wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued down to retrieve her keys from the tray by the front door and headed around to the garage. Honestly, Jaken couldn't just leave her keys in her car? But then it was most likely pay back because he was still having to drive her car around back to the garage, since she still had not mastered the art of remembering that pesky little task. Kagome made her way to the garage and saw that her car was at the back, which made it much easier for her to back out. Climbing in, Kagome started the car and backed out of the open garage door. As she drove, Kagome's thoughts shifted from elation that she might be pregnant to mind numbing fear as to how she was going to tell her husband. Kagome suddenly laughed at herself. All her life she had been the one to wonder why women felt this overwhelming fear as to how to tell their man that they were pregnant. And now she had that same fear.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy and killed the engine. She sat for a moment in the quiet of her car. The world continued outside her window, while her thoughts were spinning out of control. What if there was something wrong with her baby? What if she didn't carry to term? Or worse, what if Sesshomaru didn't want it? Or her? Kagome shook her head and taking a deep breath she exited her car and entered the pharmacy. After a few unsuccessful tries at finding the pregnancy tests she had to ask the clerk where they were. And of course the clerk had to be a man and he had smirked knowingly as he gave her the direction to the right aisle. She was amazed at the number of test she could take to confirm her as-of-yet-undetermined situation. Kagome looked around at the other things placed on the shelves. They all had to do with pregnancy. There was an assortment of prenatal vitamins, books on names, advised check-up and appointments, a book to tell you what to be expecting each month before and after birth, and a calendar that read, "check the growth of your baby". Kagome turned back to the tests. There were nine different test she could take. Nine! Kagome took the three that were proven to give the most accurate results, according to the print on the boxes. She stopped and looked at the rest of the items on the shelves. Just for the hell of it, she grabbed one of each book, a calendar, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins. She took her items to the front and looked anywhere but at the clerk as he rang up her total price. She paid quickly and hurried back out to her car. She set the items in the back seat and started her car. Kagome had spent more time in there than she had planned and was now going to be late for work. She would have to wait until after work to test them out.

Kagome got to work five minutes late to see that Kaede was running late as well. They opened the store and started their day. They were unusually busy that day and Kagome was distracted form the start of her shift. She was paranoid that Sesshomaru would unexpectedly drop by and see into the back seat of her car and confront her about the tests. Kagome had no idea why the idea of Sesshomaru finding out she was pregnant scared her. She was glad when the day ended and she closed the shop for Kaede. Kagome pulled out her cell and dialed Sango's number. Miroku answered.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" He asked. Kagome cut right to the chase.

"Is Sango there?" She asked worriedly.

"Um, last time I checked." he said. That was Miroku, being the smart ass all the time. And then Sango's voice came over the phone.

"Hey what's wrong? Miroku said you sounded a little off."

"Are you going to be home for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah all day, why?" Sango replied.

"Because I need your help with something." Kagome quickly finished the conversation without giving away any details and hurried to get to Sango's house. When she knocked on the door, Sango immediately opened it. She was about to speak when Kagome motioned with her eyes down to the slightly open bags in her hands. Sango glanced into the bag and then her head snapped up, her eyes wide. She grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the house and up the stairs.

"Hold down the fort, Miroku." She called. Miroku only shrugged his shoulders and handed Sango's brother, Kohaku, the popcorn.

"Women are strange at times my boy. Your sister and Kagome being the strangest I have ever known." Miroku imparted some of his knowledge to the boy.

"You said it Miroku." The boy agreed.

Up in her room, Sango made Kagome dump the bags out on her bed. Sango went through the stuff Kagome had bought that morning and then sighed.

"I knew it. From the moment me and Miroku walked in on you two downstairs that one time. I knew I would be in this situation with you. Helping you to figure out what in the freaking hell you were thinking! Kagome why in God's name didn't you use protection?" Sango asked.

"We are married, Sango and we both want children. I didn't see a reason to..."

"Is that why you haven't told him yet?" Sango cut in.

"How do you know I didn't already tell him?" Kagome asked.

"Because you sure as hell wouldn't be here with me and a bunch of drug store pregnancy tests." Sango said softly. Kagome sat on the bed and fingered one of the boxes. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I have no idea what to do Sango! I want to be happy about this so much, but I don't know how to tell him! I don't know what I'd do if I am pregnant, but then I don't know what I'd do if I am not!" Kagome cried and held one of the books to her chest. Sango put a hand on her shoulder and lifted on of the boxes to her.

"Then lets find out." she said.

Five pregnancy tests later Kagome was still in the bathroom and Sango was looking at the positive signs on all five pregnancy tests. She shook her head and looked at the bath room door.

"Kagome I am sure that if the last five said you were pregnant, then this one will too." Sango said as she held up the last unused pregnancy test. Each box had two tests and after the first positive, Kagome had insisted on taking them all.

"Just give me the test Sango. " Kagome said through the door. Sango handed her the test through the crack Kagome had made.

"Seriously Kagome, this is insane. No one can pee that much, not even you. Just save that test and take the other fives word for it. You are completely knocked up." Sango called thorough the door.

"The one test had a little Dixie cup in it. I saved it." Kagome said as she dipped the stick of the pregnancy test into the cup and then set on the paper towel and watched it. The box said two minutes.  
"Then why am I standing out here?" Sango asked as she opened the door.

"I don't know." Kagome said absently and looked away from the test. She made a plan as Sango took over waiting for the little blue or pink line to show up in the little circle window. If it was pink she would accept that she was without a doubt pregnant and schedule her first appointment right away. And if it was blue she would schedule an appointment right away. So either way she was going to the baby doctor.

"Ah, Kagome, its turning colors now." Sango called to her. Kagome hurried to her and gazed over her friends shoulder and saw that the little line had turned pink. Sango started laughing and took Kagome's hands and jumped up and down. "Kagome! Your pregnant!" Sango sang over and over again. When they stopped Kagome looked at Sango and it finally sunk in. She was pregnant. Sango watched her friend slightly worried. Kagome had a far off expression on her face and then she suddenly turned to Sango.

"Oh my God. I am Pregnant." She said and then promptly passed out. Sango staggered under the effort to her friend to the bed without injury to herself, Kagome, or the tinny, tiny little baby in her belly.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru at his parent dinning room table. Kikyo was barely showing and Kagome and Sesshomaru kept getting looked at. Like they were expected to miraculously produce a baby out of thin air. Kagome laughed softly. _If only they knew._ She thought. She looked up at her husband and sighed before turning back to something little Rin was telling her about her day at school. Kagome wondered if her baby would look like Rin or if they would get their father's unique hair color.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some wine, Kagome?" Lain asked for the third time that night.

"No, thank you. I don't feel well enough to hold any alcohol tonight." She said. Sesshomaru immediately leaned close to her.

"Are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"No, I just don't feel like getting a headache over it later." She responded. Sesshomaru nodded and left it at that. As the night wore on Kagome felt more and more anxious and ready to be back home. She was more than relieved when Sesshomaru finally told his Father that he was taking his wife home. He had looked at her strangely all night after she had declined the wine for the third time, but had refrained from saying anything as of yet. Kagome hurried up stairs and changed into her night gown. She absently noted that she would have to go buy some new cloths soon. But she would have to first work up the courage to tell Sesshomaru of her pregnancy. She had hidden the rest of her purchases in places that Sesshomaru would never look. She had put her prenatal vitamins in her purse, of course and the rest she left in the pharmacy bag and shoved them under her side of the bed, behind the dust skirt. She was sliding into bed when Sesshomaru opened the door and came in to get ready for bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he undresses.

"Are you sure your okay? You've been acting strange all day." Sesshomaru said as he bent to remove his shoes. Kagome took a breath and was prepared to tell him when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Have you told him yet?" Sango's voice came over the phone.

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself." Kagome told her.

"Are you even going to tell him? He has a right to know, Kagome. I mean it is his kid and you are his wife."

"I know. I will soon. I promise. Love you too."

"He's sitting right there isn't he?"

"Mhm." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as he slid naked beneath the covers and moved next to her.

"Well, I just called to say congratulations. Again and that you need to tell him." Sango warned.

"I will." Kagome said.

"Bye."

"Bye." Kagome handed the phone to Sesshomaru who placed it on the cradle.

"Who was that?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sango."

"What did she want?" He asked. Kagome paused and racked her brain for a response. He didn't know Sango's dad.

"Sango's father's birthday is coming up and I bought him this really cool gift. I accidentally left it at Sango's and she isn't very good at keeping secrets. She want's me to come and get it before Miroku finds it." Kagome improvised with what she had. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her neck.

"His birthday, yeah?" he said. Sesshomaru smirked against her neck and she shivered.

"I think I will just tell Sango to wrap it up and give it to him for me." she said distracted. Sesshomaru kissed down her neck to her shoulder, his teeth scraping back and forth.

"You will? Did Kaede get her prescriptions?" he asked as he slid one strap of her night gown down her arm, following the path of it with his lips.

"Huh, oh yes, I gave them to her." Kagome was a bit distracted with the path his lips were taking. She was so absorbed in what he was doing that she missed the gurgling in her stomach at first. Kagome suddenly pushed him away and ran into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her at the last moment. Try as she might she couldn't keep her retching quiet, but to no avail. Sesshomaru came in, his pants back on and knelt beside her. He stroked her face and held her hair for her as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" he asked her softly, rubbing her back as she fought to keep the rest of what was left in her stomach down.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Kagome said even as she felt another wave coming. She turned her face into the bowel just in time.

"There obviously is. I want you to go to the doctor." Sesshomaru told her. _Yeah, I am pregnant you idiot._ Kagome instantly felt sorry. It wasn't completely his fault that her face was in the toilet bowel right now.

"I am going for my check up next week." Which she was, it was just that this appointment was of a special nature. Finally she felt confident that she wouldn't spill her guts the moment she stood up. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth thoroughly with mouth wash. Sesshomaru helped her to bed and cuddled her against his body. Why couldn't she tell him? She had had numerous times to day to tell him. She would tell him soon. After her appointment, she would tell him about the baby.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was still confused. She hadn't had wine at dinner and she was just sick to her stomach. And this morning, she had acted funny. He hoped she wasn't getting sick. He didn't like the thought of her in discomfort or in pain. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple. He would wait and confront her after her doctors appointment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Inuyasha.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Seventeen

It was a few days later when all hell broke lose. Or at least a similar version of that saying. Kagome was still in the shower. Her appointment with the OBGYN was today. Sesshomaru was already out of the shower and dressing. He had just gotten his pants on and was reaching for his watch when he accidentally knocked it off the side table. It fell and slid under the dust skirt. Sesshomaru sighed and bent to retrieve it. Laying on his belly, he lifted the dust skirt and reached for his watch. He stopped when he spied a bag laying under Kagome's side of the bed, pushed way up against the wall, beneath the headboard; as if she were trying to hide it from him. Grabbing his watch, Sesshomaru stood and went over to Kagome's side of the bed. He lay on his belly again and reached up under the dust skirt and grabbed the bag. He pulled it out and looked it over. The front in bright red letters read Nationwide Pharmacy. Sesshomaru frowned. Why would Kagome need to go to the pharmacy? He opened the bag and it dropped to the floor. He waited to see if Kagome heard, but the water was still running and he could hear her soft singing through the door. Standing, he dumped the bag out on the bed. The receipt fell out on top of the pile. He lifted the slip of paper and read through the list. He looked down. There were two boxes of pregnancy tests missing and a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed; feeling as though the floor had fallen away and that the walls had closed in on him. Was Kagome pregnant? No, she would have told him. But looking at the pile of things on his bed, he didn't know what to believe. Looking through them he found various books on pregnancy and names, a calendar to track the baby's growth and one last box of pregnancy tests. Sesshomaru picked up the box and gently shook it. It rattled. Opening it, he peered inside. He could see many more test than what the box said it contained. Sesshomaru dumped them out on the stand. He examined each and with each pink line, he felt his heart constrict. He spied Kagome's purse sitting beside the bed. Looking to the bathroom door, he heard the water turn off and figured he had about five minutes before Kagome came out to get dressed. He reached for her purse and started to rifle through the contents. He found the prenatal vitamin bottle and in her small wallet a OBGYN card. It said, Dr. Naraku Onigumo, OBGYN practitioner. Just the sound of the doctors name made Sesshomaru not like them. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and stood when the door to the bathroom opened. Kagome came out wrapped in a towel and smiled at him. The smile faded however when she saw his face.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked, deadly calm.

"Tell you what?" Kagome asked, not believing that he could have found out about the baby yet. Sesshomaru took a step aside and she saw the stuff from the pharmacy laying on the bed. She looked at him a little shocked and took a step back from the fire in his eyes.

"Tell me that you were pregnant!" he yelled at her. Kagome put her hand to her throat, a red flush seeping across her cheeks.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to be sure about it!" Kagome cried.

"I think that six damned positive pregnancy tests pretty much confirms that you are in fact pregnant!", Sesshomaru took a breath and calmed a bit. "How far along are you?"

"About a month. I think." Kagome would have said more, but Sesshomaru was suddenly before her.

"You've known for a whole month and have not told me?" Kagome tried to take a step back, but he caught her arms and pressed her against him.

"No. I only just found out a few days ago."

"And you decided to keep it form me?" he asked darkly.

"Yes. I told you. I wanted to be sure. I...do you not want it?" Kagome's face suddenly fell and she could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She pulled away from him.

"No, Kagome I..." Sesshomaru was cut off at her cry. She went to go past him from the room, even if she was still in her towel, but he caught her and brought her back to him.

"I do want this, Kagome. I really do. Its just I never expected it to happen so soon. I thought I would have at least a year to have you all to myself." Kagome still cried softly. "Damn it, Kagome, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you right away. I really did want to make sure before I told you. I just didn't want to say something and then it not be real." She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her. Looking for changes in her body that would tell him that she was pregnant. He wanted to see her. To run his hands over her and feel her skin beneath his palms.

"Let me see." He said against her neck, as he pulled gently on the edge of her towel. Kagome nodded and leaned up for his kiss. Sesshomaru kissed her softly as he lifted her and put her on her back on the bed, next to the pile of pregnancy stuff. Sesshomaru pushed the pile away and stretched out beside her. He unwrapped her as if he were opening a special gift. Which in a way he was, he was unwrapping his future. This small woman held inside her body his whole future or rather their whole future. Sesshomaru pushed the towel from her and looked down at her. She didn't look any different. He ran his hands over her. Cupping her soft breasts and then lower to splay wide over her belly. His thumb rubbing small circles below her belly button. "I've heard interesting and beautiful things happen to a woman's body when she is pregnant." Kagome giggled and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Interesting definitely. Beautiful? Maybe." Kagome sighed when she felt his lips on her belly. Kissing over the soft flesh. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes. I can't help but feel this overwhelming sense of pride when I think of my child growing right here." he told her as he kissed around her belly again. Kagome laughed.

"Feeling blown up now that you have your woman pregnant?" She asked.

"Damn straight and I intend to keep you this way as much as possible." Sesshomaru came back to her and kissed her lips softly.

"I don't think so. A few, but I don't think I could take an army. And that is what you sound like you want." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru joined her and then he remembered her OBGYN card.

"You doctor is a man right?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"The best. In both the male and female practice." Kagome smiled at the dark look.

"I want you to transfer to a female doctor." Kagome laughed.

"I can't. My appointment's today and he is the best." Sesshomaru's dark look continued.

"Then I am going with you." He said simply. Kagome stroked his cheek as his head rested on her belly.

"You really want to go with me and watch?" She asked him. Sesshomaru raised his head to look at her.

"What exactly does this doctor do during this examination?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome blushed and told him. With each word out of her mouth his face darkened and his eyes caught fire. When she was quiet once more he rose over her, careful to keep his weight from her as he laid himself over her.

"You mean to tell me that another man is going to see and touch you here?" he said as he skimmed his hand down her body to cup her between her legs. "And here?" He said again bringing his hand back up to caress her breasts.

"Yes, but he isn't going to be thinking about what you are right now. He is a doctor and his job is taking care of women in my condition." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and down to her beasts.

"I don't care. I don't like that another man, even a doctor, will see you like this." Kagome laughed.

"I'll be in a gown." Sesshomaru growled against her soft flesh.

"The 'gown' will open form the front." He looked down at her, his eyes still dark with black fire sparking in them. Kagome smirked softly. Sesshomaru was insanely jealous.

"You don't have to go you know. You can stay here." Kagome knew that he wouldn't. Sesshomaru pulled her closer her laid his lips at her ear.

"I will not be leaving you, _my_ beautiful _wife_, alone with a _male _doctor who will see you as only I should see you. I don't think it is a wise decision to go alone." Kagome shivered at his vehement whisper.

"He is just going to see my skin. He won't see me as you do, you know this." Kagome told him, "Or would you rather me find some one less qualified to deliver our baby?" Kagome looked at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and knew he was beat. He once remembered telling her that he would have to watch how he spoke to her, that she would trap him in his words. "I want you to have the best. And if this Onigumo is the best, even if he is a male, then I want you to go to him." He paused and then added, "But never alone."

"Sesshomaru its..." Kagome began to speak, only to be interrupted.

"I want you to promise me that you will take some one with you when ever you go to see him." Sesshomaru told her holding her gaze. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes up at him. "Promise me Kagome."

"Alright I promise." She told him, "Now will you get off me so I can get ready to go." Sesshomaru pressed her farther down in the mattress.

"Maybe. Or maybe I want payment for letting you up." He smiled down at her. Her soft body was doing things to his body, best left alone at the moment. Kagome looked up at him and saw the wicked light in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, we can't. I have to go to the doctor. Even though he knows how I got pregnant, I don't want him to know that we did this right before I came in for my appointment." Kagome was squirming beneath him, trying to get away.

"He can't tell if I was inside you just by looking at you. Can he?" Sesshomaru's smug face turned down at the corners of his mouth.

"He can and he can tell how long its been and if it was rough or gentle." Kagome blushed up at him.

"I like this doctor even less." Sesshomaru looked down at her and couldn't help himself. "Kiss me and I will let you up." Kagome instantly raised her lips for his kiss. Sesshomaru kissed over her face first, avoiding her searching lips. He kissed her forehead and each eyelid and over her cheeks. He continued down to her neck and kissed around the base and back up to her cheeks. Kissing the corners of her mouth, he finally took her lips with his. Kagome's lips instantly parted under his. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue inside her mouth, teasing hers and running along her cheeks and teeth. She moaned into the kiss and arched her back, pressing her soft breasts to him. Sesshomaru gentled the kiss and then broke from her, rolling onto his back again and sitting up. Kagome pulled her towel back around her and sat up as well.

"What is it?" She asked. Sesshomaru raised a shaking hand to his mouth and took a breath.

"It is best if you get dressed. I want you so much right now and I would rather we wait until this appointment is over to have you. I don't want a stranger to see the evidence of my making love to you." Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, his queue had come loose and he retied it with ease. Kagome smiled softly at him and kissed his lips quickly before sliding off the bed to get dressed. Sesshomaru stood a moment later and replaced the pregnancy things back in the bag and placed them by Kagome's night stand. Sesshomaru put his watch on and then continued getting dressed. Kagome was still in the closet getting dressed and he decided to make a call to his secretary. Going over to the door, Sesshomaru opened it and called down the hall for Jaken. It wasn't long before the small, stout butler came lumbering up the hall.

"Yes My Lord?" Jaken asked in his high squeaky voice.

"I want you to call and cancel my meetings for today and put Inuyasha on everything else." Sesshomaru told the little man without a backward glance as he entered the room again. He stood by the edge of the bed waiting for Kagome to come out. When she finally came out of the bathroom, she wore a white ankle length broom stick skirt, a green tank top and a brown quarter jacket. Taking her hand he led her down to the ground floor and out to the car, holding the door for her as she got in. The drive to the doctors office was silent, Sesshomaru not relinquishing his right to touch her, holding her hand, or placing his on the inside of her knee or on her thigh. Sometimes he even laid his palm against her belly, as if he could feel their baby growing inside her already. They reached the doctors office quickly enough, but too quickly for Sesshomaru. He helped Kagome out of the car and held her hand all the way to the waiting room. There he found a seat while Kagome signed in. She had no more than sat down when the nurse called her name and she and Sesshomaru followed her back to the exam room.

Handing her a blue gown the nurse said, "You will need to remove all your clothes and put this on, open at the front, and then you can get up on the table. The doctor will be with you shortly" The nurse glanced at Sesshomaru and then closed the door as she left. Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru and started to undress. She pulled the gown on after removing her shirts and bra. She tied the small strings around her to keep the gown closed and then she shimmied out of her skirt and panties. Folding up her clothes she set them on the chair beside Sesshomaru and then tried to get up on the table. Sesshomaru surprised her when he lifted her by the waist and set her on the table.

"Thanks." She told him as he took his seat again. They waited in silence for a few moments before the doctor came into the room. To say Kagome was surprised was the least of it. She had never imagined that the man she had helped at the book store months ago would be her OB doctor. Naraku smiled at her and gave a short nod to Sesshomaru.

"Well, Kagome, I never thought I would see you here." he said and that made Sesshomaru straighten in his chair.

"I did tell you I was getting married." She reminded him. Naraku gave her a small smile.

"I guess you did. And this must be the lucky man. I am Naraku Onigumo and I will be your OB." he said as he held his hand out to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at it for a moment and then took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, Kagome's husband." He answered. Naraku nodded at the silent warning in Sesshomaru's eyes. This was a man severely possessive of his wife. Which meant that every visit would be a small struggle for Naraku, especially when the baby was well along.

"Well, Kagome your charts look fine. I don't see any previous illness that could prove a hindrance during pregnancy nor any family history. Lie back and we can get started." Naraku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder for a moment and then turned to go to the sink and wash his hands. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as she lay back on the exam table.

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" she asked. Sesshomaru only looked at her and nodded. Naraku came back and stood over her.

"I am going to examine your breasts for any lumps or disfigurations that could signal a problem in the future and for breastfeeding, which I highly suggest you do. Babies that are breast fed usually have a better immune system than those who were fed with formula." Naraku continued to talk to her about the benefits of breastfeeding over regular formula as he untied the top ties of her gown. Naraku opened the top of her gown and had her raise one arm above her head. When he first touched her, Kagome didn't breathe. To say she didn't like having some one other than Sesshomaru touching her there, even if he was her doctor, was an understatement. Naraku's hands were soft and they moved over her soft mounds with a clinical touch to them. He lowered her arm and raised the other and examined her other breast. She turned her had to look at Sesshomaru and instantly wished she hadn't. His eyes were dark , but they weren't focused on her. They were focused on Naraku and Kagome could see that his hands were fisted and white under his arms. His eyes caught hers and she gave him a soft smile. Naraku finished and closed her gown.

"Your breasts look fine. I want you to learn how to give a self breast exam. They aren't hard to do and you can do them in the shower or before you get dressed. Healthy breasts are important not just for the baby but also for you as well. So let's make sure they stay healthy shall we?" Naraku scribbled across Kagome's file and then stood to wash his hands again. He grabbed a latex glove and came to the edge of the table and pressed a button. The table began to relax backward and Kagome with it, until she was laying flat on her back. Naraku walked around to the front of the table and began unfolding the stirrups.

"Kagome, I want you to scoot to the edge of the table and put your feet up in the stirrups. Okay?" when she nodded and did as he said, Naraku slipped the glove on and bid Sesshomaru come over to them.

"Do you need my help?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. Kagome discreetly pinched his arm and took his hand. Naraku chuckled softly.

"No, but I thought you might want to feel your baby." He told the man. That was one thing Naraku found laughable about his job. The overly jealous husbands, fiancés and boyfriends. Honestly, he didn't care that he touched the sequestered parts of women every day. He honestly didn't, and those in his practice that did, were just wrong. He had never even met or liked one of his patients before, except for Kagome Tashio. But the fact that she was married and pregnant ensured that any thing he liked about her would be only her perfect bill of health and the health of her baby. "Okay, Kagome, relax your knees and take a deep breath for me." Kagome did as she was told as Naraku slipped the glove on and rested his other hand on her belly. "You're going to feel some pressure, it may feel uncomfortable for a moment." Kagome nodded and tensed the slightest bit when he slid two of his gloved fingers inside her. She looked up at Sesshomaru and squeezed his hand. She did feel the pressure then and gasped. "Okay," Naraku said absently, "Your cervix is good and tight, there is a baby." Naraku removed his fingers and tossed the glove in the trash. He pressed gently down on her belly in various places. He motioned for Sesshomaru to come around to he edge of the bed and guided his hand to where Naraku's own had just been. "That little bump, sir, is your baby."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face as he ran his hand over the small bump in her belly. He was fascinated by the roundness of her belly. Naraku clapped Sesshomaru's shoulder lightly and moved away to wash his hands again and scribbled something else down on Kagome's chart. Kagome smiled and placed her hand over Sesshomaru's. Naraku came back to them and handed Kagome a slip of paper.

"This is for your next appointment. From what I can tell you are just entering the one month stage and your are coming along quite well. I do want you to put on some weight though. Your are so small and you will need the extra weight, but don't worry if you only gain a few pounds here and there. The majority of the weight is gained in the last trimester. So I will see you in two weeks. Have a nice day." Naraku said and then left. Sesshomaru helped her off the table and handed Kagome her clothes.

"You see, it wasn't that bad was it?" she asked and she got dressed. She heard Sesshomaru's soft growl and turned to him with a questioning look.

"It was much worse than I had thought. I hated watching him touch you. Let us leave before I feel the need to burn this place to the ground." Sesshomaru took her hand as she moved toward the door. She gave him a look that said are-you-for-real and then turned to walk back down the hall and out the door. Sesshomaru held her door for her as she got in the car. He felt this burning need to get her home and keep her locked up in their room forever. He was jealous that the doctor had put his hands on Kagome, even if he was just her doctor. And the thing was, Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why he was so insanely jealous. Kagome was beautiful and she was his wife, but there were many instances where men had beautiful women as wives and yet didn't care if they did the whole Olympic swim team. So why was he so jealous? The only thing on his mind the whole way back to the house was getting her up to their room. After that he had no idea what he wanted. He knew where it would end up, but he didn't know what exactly what he was going to do, or rather why he was going to do it.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru the majority of the ride home. She knew she should have insisted that he remain home or at work while she went to the OB appointment. She knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, even with the small peace while Sesshomaru was fascinated by her rounding belly. She watched the house loom up before her and she had no idea why she felt skittish. Maybe it was Sesshomaru's mood? She honestly didn't know, but the looks he keep giving her were setting her body on fire. Just a look from him could do that to her and now that he was riled _**and**_ giving her those looks, the combination was lethal. She was immensely glad that they were home and that for once Sesshomaru parked in front of the house, instead of pulling around back. He parked the car and then came around to open her door for her before she had even managed to undo her seat belt. He took her arm and led her up the steps and through the house until he reached their room.

Once inside her let her go. Sesshomaru closed and locked the door, standing in front of it like a blockade. As if she would want to get away from him. He did nothing but stare at her for long moments. His golden eyes, darkened by the black flame of desire in them, roamed over her body. Taking in all her curves hidden behind her clothes. Curves he had held against him last night, curves that would become fuller with her pregnancy. In that instant he wanted to see her without her clothes. Wanted to see if the small bump that was their baby could be seen too, rather than only felt. Kagome watched his eyes darken as he looked over her. She swallowed strongly and watched him. He didn't move from the door, only leaned against it and crossed his arms over her chest.

When he did speak , his voice was like black velvet rasping over her sensitive skin. "Take them off." Sesshomaru whispered simply. His eyes on her lips and then moving lower and lower before returning to her own.

"What?" she asked a bit confused. She shivered at the sound he made in his throat, it sounded almost like a growl. And it excited her.

"Take your clothes off." he said and watched her. Kagome began taking her clothes off like he had said when he stopped her with a harsh word. "No! Take them off slowly for me." His voice became softer as she did what he asked of her. She slid her jacket off her arms and tossed it to the floor. Next she slowly worked her tank top up her torso and then over her head and tossed it at him. Sesshomaru caught it and then dropped it to the floor as if it was nothing more than an annoying fly. A fly getting in the way of watching the enchanting creature in front of him striping of her clothes for him. Next Kagome reached back and unhooked her bra, but left the straps on her shoulders as she moved closer to him. "Take it off!" Sesshomaru said in a strained whisper. Kagome let her eyes move over him and she smirked softly at the evidence of what her little teaser was doing to him. She moved against him and raised her arms to his shoulders. Looking down at her, Sesshomaru groaned. Her bra had lifted with her arms and he could just barely see the peaks of her breasts brushing against the under wire of her bra.

"If I have to take mine off, then you have to do the same for me." Kagome whispered against his ear as she slipped her hands inside his jacket and slid it down his arms and let it fall to the floor. Then she started on his tie and then tossed it to some corner of the room, a corner which was not important right at that moment. As Kagome started on the buttons of Sesshomaru's shirt, he became impatient. Ripping away her bra and then tearing at his shirt until he could bring their naked torsos together as he kissed her. He deliberately rubbed his chest against her breasts as his tongue brushed hers and his lips slanted even more over her lips, his rougher skin brushing against her soft sensitive breasts, teasing the tips into tight, swollen peaks. Suddenly he set her from him and took a few steps away from her.

"Finish it for me." He spoke softly. Kagome nodded and shimmied out of her skirt and stepped away from the cotton pile. When she hooked her fingers in the elastic of her panties and started to drag them down her hips and thighs, she saw his breath hitch and his eyes zeroed in on her fingers. Kagome slowly pulled them the rest of the way off and kicked them behind her. She moved to take a step toward him, when he held up a hand to stop her. "Raise your arms above your head and turn around for me." Kagome did as she was told and lifted her arms high above her head and turned around for him. She heard his breath hiss thought his teeth when he was presented with her backside. She turned again slowly, so she was lowing her arms across her breast just as he caught a glimpse of the soft flesh again. Sesshomaru came to her then and kissed her softly on her lips and down her neck and then back up to her ear. "Now me." he said and she knew what he wanted. Kagome knelt at his feet and began untying his shoes. She removed his shoes and socks and then came to her knees before him. He brought one of his hands to stoke her cheek and then buried it in her hair as her hands skimmed from his neck down to the edge of his pants. She kissed from above his navel down to his pants as she undid his belt and slipped it from his pants. She nuzzled the soft flesh of his underbelly while she worked his pants open and pressed them down his legs. As usual he wore nothing beneath his pants and Kagome smiled as she kissed her way down him and then took him in her mouth.

His hoarse cry reverberated through the room when her tongue slide over the head of him. She wrapped her hand around the rest of him and squeezed at the base before she slid her tightening fist up him to meet her mouth and then back down to squeeze him once again.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned as she sucked him deeper. His hand tangled in her hair. Kagome hollowed her cheeks and increased the pressure on him until he could only thrust his hips helplessly into her fist and mouth. When he could take no more he reached down and pulled her up, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss and then sweeping her up in his arms to drop her gently on her back on the bed. Sesshomaru rose over her and took her lips again. When he finally deigned to break the kiss, he only looked down at her. "Your body is so beautiful. I can't wait to see every thing that happens." He slid his hands down her body, brushing over her sensitive nipples. "Will your breasts change?" he asked as he softly kissed a tight peak. She gasped and nodded.

"They will get bigger, swollen and sore with milk for the baby." Kagome cried as he suckled a peak in his mouth and then the other. Raising his head he looked down at her soft mounds. The peaks tight and wet from his mouth.

"What if I suckled the milk until the baby came? Would they not be so sore?" he asked, bending to her breasts again. Kagome cried out and arched against him.

"I don't know!" she cried. Sesshomaru smirked against her skin. Kissing his way down her body and then gently parting her thighs with his hands, and rising up over her to settle himself between her legs.

"Would you sit with your blouse open and let me watch while our baby suckles from you? Would you let me watch until it was my turn and I could suckle at you and fill you up between your pretty thighs again?" He asked all this as he slid two fingers inside her and pressed them deep into her until he reached that one spot that could make her come with only a few strokes from his fingers. He kissed her as he ran his fingers over the spot and then thrust them inside her. Kagome shuddered and her nails bit into his shoulder. Sesshomaru ran his fingers over the spot and then thrust them inside her again. Sending her closer to the edge. Kagome shuddered against him. She was so close. Just a few more strokes and she would be there. She needed him to giver her release. And yet he kept pushing her farther and farther up the cliff. Kept pushing until she was ready to fall of the edge. Just one stroke from him would send her over. But then he stopped and withdrew his fingers from her and licked them clean. Kagome groaned at the sight, squeezing her thighs around him. Sesshomaru kissed her lips and then her neck and each breast before continuing down her body. Leaving small nips and kisses along her belly. Her scent was driving him wild. Her body was so wet and ready and quivering for him, but he wanted her wild with her need of him. At his first touch of his lips to her core, Kagome screamed and her hips bucked up off the bed. Sesshomaru held her hips down with one hand and placed the other over her belly as he set his mouth to her again.

"Ah! Sesshomaru...please." Kagome begged him. He only smirked against her flesh and sunk his tongue deep inside her. Kagome's back bowed and her hips undulated under Sesshomaru's hungry mouth. He moved up and sucked her tiny nub into his mouth, brushing over it with his tongue and nipping gently with his teeth, sucking hard. Kagome cried out his name as she came violently against his tongue. The torturous muscle delving deep inside her to taste her again and again. "Sesshomaru please! Please! I need you!" she pleaded as he rose above her. Sesshomaru spread her thighs wider with his knees as he settled again between her legs. Her hips cradled him and his sex rested against her, driving them both mad with want. Kagome rocked her hips and moaned low at the feeling of Sesshomaru's hardened member rubbing against her hot, sensitive flesh.

"Do you need me, Kagome?' Sesshomaru asked her as he grasped himself in his hand and ran the swollen head of his erection against her soft folds, gently circling her clit. They both moaned from the torture of it. He wouldn't come inside her until he had what he wanted.

"Yes, I need you. I need you inside me. Please." Kagome begged and it was over. Sesshomaru thrust inside her hard and she came around him fiercely. Her body squeezing him tightly. He thrust again and again, dragging out her orgasm and pushing her up for another. "Please, don't stop! Don't stop!" She cried, her nails scoring his back and her legs wrapping tightly around his own. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and down to her breasts, kissing over the swells and down the sides. He hit her spot, and her muscles contracted around him so suddenly, that he bit down on her soft skin. He heard her cry out as another orgasm took her and she cradled his head to her. He kissed the bruised skin and rose up on straightened arms over her. He wouldn't last much longer. Sesshomaru was already much larger than usual, swelling inside her with every thrust until neither of them could take it anymore. That was when Kagome knew that Sesshomaru wasn't just making love to her, he was claiming her. He thrust inside her hard and she loved it. "Harder, Sesshomaru! Harder!" Sesshomaru obliged her and thrust into her harder and harder, over and over again. Going deeper and deeper with each thrust. He brushed over her most sensitive spot, once and again and finally Kagome cried out as her body clamped down almost painfully around his. Throwing Sesshomaru into the most intense release he had ever had. His toes curled and fire raced up his back and through his body and he emptied himself into Kagome's body. That same fire had raced through Kagome's body, searing her veins and making her body writhe and quiver uncontrollably as Sesshomaru still thrust into her gently.

Sesshomaru moved his weight from her, remembering her fragile condition and pulled her closer to him. He felt more sated and worn out than he had ever been after making love to her. Kagome rolled over against him and even that small contact made her shiver as she leaned on her elbow over him. He raised a brow at her and she smiled down at him and kissed his lips softly.

"That was amazing. I never wanted it to end." Sesshomaru whispered against her neck. Kagome giggled and laid beside him.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" Kagome asked as she kissed his chest and ran her fingers up and down his stomach. Sesshomaru shivered at her feather light touches. And shook his head. He could think of nothing but making love to her over and over again.

"What?" he asked her finally when she didn't offer up and explanation. She giggled again.

"We have to tell your family." She told him and kissed his shoulder. Sesshomaru groaned and covered his face with his hands. Even though this would finally give him total control over the company, he didn't relish the fact that now his baby's crazy grandparents would now demand to know every detail and it would ensure that he would most definitely not get Kagome to himself as much anymore. Sharing her with Souta and Sango and Miroku was one thing. But sharing her with his family, many of whom would tear her apart at the first chance, was not something he wanted to be reminded of at that moment.

"We will tell them later." he said and pulled her beneath him for another deep kiss.

**Author's Note: **Okay sorry of the wait. But this chapter took longer than I thought it would to write. This will be my only update until sometime after the 12th of this month, because I am taking the ACT and need to focus my full attention on studying for this baby. So, I hope you enjoyed this and I will see you guys in two to three weeks. Later, BittersweetLady.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Inuyasha.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Eighteen

Kagome sat Jocelyn's living room, surrounded by the Tashio women, Sango and mountains of baby shower presents. The majority of them still unopened. The men, as far as Kagome knew, were all up in Lain's Library drinking brandy; whisky and possibly more liquor that made Kagome's nose curl in distaste. Kagome was nearing the end of her third month and so far she loved it, except for the morning sickness. Dr. Onigumo told her that the sickness would pass with time. After she and Sesshomaru had told his parents, it hadn't taken long for Jocelyn and Aunt Ami to plan a baby shower for her. Though, in Kagome's experience, baby showers usually took place toward the end of the pregnancy; when the sex of the baby could be determined. Sesshomaru watched over her like a hawk and she had a feeling that it would only get worse the farther along she got in her pregnancy.

Sango leaned closer to her and pressed her hand into Kagome's arm. "I don't think a lot of these Tashio women like us very much." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome giggled and leaned into Sango.

"No, I don't think they do. They think they are better than us. It's a common theme with the rich." Kagome looked over at Jocelyn and Ami as the crooned over a blue and white bear receiving blanket. "Well, maybe not all the rich." Kagome smiled softly when Jocelyn passed the next present to her. She unwrapped the white and crème angle paper and held up a mobile that had various animals hung from blue silk cords. A lot of the presents seemed centered around the boy gender. Kagome frowned a moment and then looked over at Jocelyn. "These are all for a baby boy. What if I have a girl?" She asked Jocelyn. It was Ami who answered.

"For as far back as we can remember every first born of a Tashio has been a son. I don't think that hundreds of years of the same occurrence will change with one baby." Ami laughed and handed another package to Kagome. She actually slid the package to Kagome because it was so big. Sango helped her unwrap it to reveal a dark stained wooden crib. Kagome looked at the box and was happy that it was one of those cribs that could be broken down into a toddler bed and then a day bed. That would save her the trouble of picking out another bed in a few years. She thanked the woman that had gotten it for her. To be honest, there were too many Tashio women to remember all their names. Sesshomaru chose that moment to leave the library and brandy behind to check on his wife. He knew she may feel overwhelmed with only Sango there with her. It was still too early for her to have formed a lasting and trusting bond with his mother and aunt.

"What are you doing here? Men are not supposed to be here during the baby shower." Jocelyn said when she spotted her son standing in the doorway, staring intently at Kagome. Sesshomaru shook himself and looked at his mother.

"I have a special license to be here, I am the expectant father." Sesshomaru said as he made his way over to Kagome. Sango moved down a seat on the couch to give Sesshomaru a place by Kagome. He bent and kissed her lips before he sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Kagome smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. This one much longer and deeper than the last. He finally released her lips after he heard a throat clear. "How are things going down here?" Sesshomaru directed the question at his mother.

"Quite well, I think. You won't have to go to the store for anything for the baby." Jocelyn smiled at her son. Kagome had changed him. She saw differences in her son that his father did not. Like how Sesshomaru seemed distracted every moment that Kagome was not at his side or how Sesshomaru spoke at least once of Kagome every time they spoke. She knew what was happening to her son. He was falling in love with the little woman. Jocelyn knew Kagome already loved her son deeply. You could see it in the way she looked at him; how her face lit up every time he entered a room.

"Well, that's a relief I guess. What are we going to do for Christmas this year?" He asked. Jocelyn beamed at him.

"The same as last year. You have Christmas Eve at your house and then come over for dinner on Christmas day with the family." his mother said. Kagome accepted another gift from her. She unwrapped the blue sparkle paper and blushed. She held in her lap a small breast pump.

"Thank you." She said stiffly. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, loving the small crimson flags on her cheeks. It wasn't the fact that it was a breast pump she had in her lap that embarrassed her. It was the fact that she had opened it in front of all the women here and Sesshomaru. He leaned close to her, deliberately letting his breath brush over her neck.

"I think that that's one gift that might not get used, what do you think?" Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome turned her head to tell him to shut it, but was silenced by his lips. Sesshomaru kissed her deeply but briefly. He rose and took her hand, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. "I have to go back to the library now, but I will see you later." Kagome nodded and watched him move away towards the door. Kagome sat through two more hours of the baby shower, while Sesshomaru sat through the almost drunken ramblings from the men in his family. The worst of it coming from his brother.

"I thought this would never happen to my brother. Sesshomaru the husband. Sesshomaru the father. Now that is a weird thought." Inuyasha stopped to take another drink of his third brandy, "I honestly didn't think you knew how to have fun. I guess you proved us wrong with that really pretty lady out there." For some reason hearing his brother call Kagome pretty angered him. Angry for two reasons. His brother had called her pretty when she was so much more than beautiful and his brother had no business thinking Kagome was pretty. Kagome was his woman and she was beautiful to him.

"Well, I am just glad he got himself a woman that he can be happy with. In my experience if there is no love between two people then there is no reason for them to be together." Toga said. Sesshomaru looked at his Grandfather and nodded. He didn't love Kagome. He knew he couldn't bring himself to let himself go that far, but he did care deeply for her. He also knew that she loved him. He thought on that while he listened to his family talk.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Lain asked his son.

"Yes, Kagome wants to name the baby Kenta if the baby is a boy and Eco if it is a girl." Sesshomaru took a small sip of his brandy.

"Well, we all know what the baby will be. So, a toast to baby Kenta. May you be a happy healthy baby boy." Toga said and took a deep drink of his Irish whiskey. Sesshomaru raised his glass, but set it aside instead of taking a drink. He had never given much thought to having a baby of his own before Kagome. Surprisingly, he found the thought not unpleasant. He found himself thinking about what their children would look like. Would his sons look like him? Have his silvery hair and gold eyes? Would their daughters look like her? With her pale skin, dark hair, and blue eyes? What would happen if she ever decided to leave him? Sesshomaru stopped at this thought. He had already made up his mind that he would never divorce her unless she wanted it. He saw no reason why he should be the one to make that decision. He knew that he would never trust someone that much to lower his guard. He could never love someone as completely as his father loved his mother or his grandfather had loved his grandmother.

At that thought of love, Sesshomaru thought of Kagome. He knew without a doubt that she loved him. And it wasn't because she told him at every opportunity. A person could profess their love twenty times each day and still be lying. Could claim they loved someone and then turn around and say they never loved that person. So, he knew it wasn't just words for her. Sesshomaru saw the little light in her eyes that was only there when he was close to her. Saw how her smile was slightly diminished when he wasn't with her. The only thing he could think of to explain the look was that she loved him. He could safely call it love because she only got that look in her eyes with one other person. Her brother, Souta.

"Sesshomaru are you even listening to me?" Sesshomaru started at his father's voice.

"I am sorry, Father. What was it you needed?" he asked. Lain shook his head.

"I was just telling your uncle Shin about Kagome and her brother. I told him that she was working at a diner down around the Roppongi area, but I was not sure." Lain was speaking to Shin now. Sesshomaru suppressed a shutter at the memory of her in that diner.

"No, she quit that job months ago. She works with Miss Kazuma at a little book store in the Orient District." Sesshomaru picked up his glass and drank the rest of his brandy. He heard Inuyasha laugh and knew that he would not like the next words out of his brother's mouth.

"Don't you mean you made her quit after that little incident." Inuyasha slurred. Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke lowly to his brother. Lain looked between the two and raised a brow.

"What incident?" Lain asked. Inuyasha was only too happy to tell all.

"The way I heard it was that some guy was grabbing at Kagome and when she fought him off, he gave her a nice hit to her face. Sesshomaru went off and I have it on good authority that Sesshomaru laid the guy out good." Inuyasha smiled and tried to take a drink of his whiskey. Only there was nothing left in his glass. He looked around accusingly. "Who the fuck drank my whiskey?" He yelled.

"You did, you idiot! On what authority did you get this information?" Sesshomaru had never told anyone about that day. It was not one he was proud of. All his life he had been in cool control and then that vile man had put his hands on Kagome and he lost it.

"Some dude that works there was talking about it while I was there a month or two ago. I paid him to tell me the whole story once I heard your and Kagome's names mentioned. Nicely landed punch if I might say so myself. "Inuyasha was absently looking into his glass, as if wondering how he had drunk his drink without having remembered it. Lain looked at his eldest son.

"You punched out a complete stranger? I knew that those fight lessens I had you when you were boys would come in handy." Lain said with pride.

"It had nothing to do with the lessens, Father. It had everything to do with a disrespectful, vile stranger putting his hands on my fiancé. In his defense thought, he never had the chance to touch me." Sesshomaru looked at the clock on the wall. He would give this infernal gathering twenty more minuets and then he would go collect his wife and take her home. Damn, if they still weren't done with the shower when he went down. The presents were all unopened, but they were playing games that all had a baby theme. He could see the sneer that some of the women were giving at being forced to play the games that no doubt his wife and her friend came up with and that his mother and aunt loved. None the less he took her by the arm and made their excuses and led her away. Sango said her good-byes as well and Sesshomaru dropped her off at her house on the way home. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. He seemed tense and his shoulders were stiff. Always a sign that something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Nothing." was his clipped reply. Kagome flinched and turned her head to look out the window. She heard him sigh and felt his hand take hers. "It was just having to spend time with my family. The men specifically. They really don't have very much class when the women aren't present. Especially Inuyasha. The drinking didn't help." Sesshomaru's thumb brushed a small stroke over the inside of her wrist. The touch making her heart beat just that little bit faster.

"Are you okay to drive?" she asked looking closer at him. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"I quit drinking an hour or two after we arrived. Drinking isn't easy on me." Sesshomaru looked at her. "I am not nice when I am drunk." Kagome nodded.

"So what all did you talk about?" She could see the house now and was thankful to be home.

"A lot of things. Mainly about you and the baby. They all wished us well on the pregnancy." Sesshomaru looked over at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Especially now with her small baby bump starting to show through her clothes. He took her hand again and brought it to his lips as he pulled around to the garage. He helped her out of the car and led her through the house. Kagome showered and dressed for bed. Sesshomaru was already there under the covers. He was leaning back against the headboard. His arms crossed over his muscled chest, eyes closed, and breathing deeply. Kagome crossed to his side of the bed and turned off his light. Leaning down she brushed a kiss over his lips and pulled the blankest up farther around his belly. She climbed into bed on her side and turned out her light. Kagome felt him move then and was pulled into the shelter of his body, but he was still sleeping. It was only a normal reaction for him now. She had seen how tired he was and didn't wasn't to wake him tonight. She knew he had been working hard and then coming home to be with her and take her to appointments. He hadn't missed one yet. She turned over and kissed his lips again.

"I love you." She whispered to him, her thumb running over his lips before she turned back over and snuggled into his embrace. Sesshomaru held her tighter and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and promised herself that tomorrow night she would do something special for him. So that he would know just how much he meant to her, how much all that he did for her meant to her. She let sleep claim her, wanting so much for him to tell her he loved her. For him to feel the same way about her that she did about him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry it took so long to get this up. lots of things happened and there was no time left for anything else. Anyway promise you a really good chapter in a little while and I hope this satisfies for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. The story is mine.

A Real Good Man

_BY: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Nineteen

Kagome woke the same as she did every morning since Sesshomaru found out she was pregnant. She was curled up on her side with Sesshomaru spooning her, his hand rubbing small circles over her slowly swelling belly. Rolling over she looked up at him, smiling softly. Smiling back at her, he brushed his thumb over her pouty bottom lip. Leaning down, Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her soft mouth. Kagome brushed her fingers over his cheek when he raised his head.

"Well, isn't this a nice thing to wake up to?" She asked. Sesshomaru smiled at her again and nodded.

"There is another good thing to wake up to this morning." he told her. Kagome faked confusion.

"What would that be?"

"That would be," Sesshomaru whispered pressing kisses to her clavicle and then, up her neck to her ear, "that your husband doesn't have to work late." He kissed along her cheek and the corners of her mouth before giving her a deep, promising kiss. Kagome moaned softly into his mouth and Sesshomaru levered himself over her, gently pressing her into the mattress. He kissed her again and again. There would have been more kisses had Sesshomaru's phone not rang. He groaned and removed himself from her to answer it. Kagome sat up and moved off the bed, reaching to pick up her silk robe from her night stand as she went. Going into the bathroom, she brushed her hair and teeth before going to her closet to get dressed.

"They have a minor problem at the office. I am sorry, but I have to go into work." Sesshomaru told her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He was already dressed and walking towards the door when Kagome came out of the closet.

"What time do you think you will be home?" She asked him. He stopped for a moment and thought.

"Around six, I believe. Why?" he asked placing his hand on the knob of the door.

"I thought I might do something nice for you tonight. So I should plan on six-thirty?" Kagome said sitting down on the bed to pull on her thigh highs. Sesshomaru released the door knob and came to stand in front of her.

"And what, may I ask do you have in mind, Mrs. Tashio?" Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned in to her. Kagome laughed and pressed her hand against his abdomen to hold him off.

"I am not telling you. You will have to come and find out at six." She told him as she reached down to pull her skirt up her legs. Kagome stood up and pulled her shirt on, trying to button up her blouse while Sesshomaru's hands fought hers every step of the way. Finally, she pushed his hands away and got the last button in place. "You, sir, are a nymphomaniac. " Sesshomaru only laughed at her.

"Only with you, baby." He told her.

"That had better be true or you will have a major problem on your hands." Sesshomaru came up behind her and settled his hands on her hips, pulling her back into him. He kissed her neck and nibbled gently on her ear lobe.

"Only ever with you. I promise, you have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru whispered to her and Kagome sighed at his words. Turning in his arms, she pressed him backwards. Normally she would not have been able to move him an inch, but he went along with her and backed up until he touched the door. She smoothed both hands down his sides and pressed herself tightly against him. Rising up on her tip toes, Kagome brushed her lips over his, barely allowing them to touch.

"I know. And I promise you, if you come home by six-thirty, that I will show you why I know I have nothing to worry about." Kagome spoke low and soft as she trailed kisses over his face and down his neck. "I will also show you why I am your wife." Kagome kissed him deeply and hungrily, her tongue sweeping in before he could take control. Abruptly she broke it off and moved away from him to slip on her shoes. "That is only if you make it home in time." She turned and Sesshomaru was running a shaking hand over his mouth. Kagome moved toward him with a small smile and warped her hand around the door knob. "I wouldn't be late, Sesshomaru." She said in a sing song voice as he moved out of her way to leave the room.

Sesshomaru stood in the bedroom a moment longer and gathered his inner strength. He truly understood the saying 'that woman will be the death of me' now. Because he had a feeling that his woman would eventually kill him if she kept up what she had just done. It also meant that he would have to try and keep her from his mind all day. Sighing, Sesshomaru left and went to retrieve his brief case from his study and headed to work. He wanted to get as much done in as little time as possible.

Kagome on the other hand knew exactly how her day was going to go and what she was going to do for Sesshomaru tonight. She hoped he liked it, well she knew he would like it. The common saying 'they way to a man's heart is through his stomach' was true except they left out the part about easy sex too. Kagome really couldn't say. She had never dated anyone before she met Sesshomaru and she had never been with anyone before. Sesshomaru was her first and she hoped her only. But things happened and she sincerely hoped that she could make him love her they was she loved him. Sigh, Kagome went down to the nursery and looked in on Souta. She felt kind of guilty that she hadn't spent more time with him lately. She really missed him and his first birthday was coming up soon. He was such a beautiful baby. He had already said his first word. She had cried when he said it, wishing that her parents could have been there to hear it.

When Kagome left for the book store she wasn't feeling very good about the day, but then again the day was still early. Kagome came into the store and was surprised that there weren't more people there. She placed her coat and purse behind the counter before going to find Kaede. She found her in the stacks helping a customer.

"Kaede, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she helped her pick up the pile of books that the customer had asked for. There were usually more people in on Friday.

"I have to go in for a checkup and prescription. So I am closing early." Kaede said as she moved to scan the books. Kagome bagged them and handed them to the customer.

"What prescription?" Kagome asked.

"Medical Cannabis," Kaede replied. At Kagome's blank look she laughed. "Medical marijuana, dear. I didn't want to take anything that would kill me faster. This is natural and it helps with the pain and believe me dear there is a lot of pain in these old bones." Kaede smiled softly and rang up the next customer.

"Oh. Well, I guess if it helps, then alright." Kagome said and bagged the next customer's books. It wasn't long after that that Kaede closed the store and refused Kagome's offer to drive her to the hospital. Kagome told the old lady to call her as soon as she got home. Kagome locked up the doors before she left. Stopping at the grocery store and then at Victoria's Secret. She wanted to knock his socks off. When she got home, she cleared every one out of the kitchen. It was still early but she still had to make everything and set things and get herself ready before six-thirty. She started the supper and spent the next few hours getting ready. Before she knew it, it was six o'clock. Kagome turned the food on low so that it would stay warm and went to set the table. Finally everything was ready, except for her. Kagome hurried up the stair to get a quick shower and change. What she didn't expect was to run into Suikotsu on the way back down.

She hadn't been expecting to see anyone on the way back down and so her silky robe was open and showed off her baby blue busier and lacy short boy shorts, which were see through and her white fishnet thigh highs. His eyes traveled slowly over and Kagome shivered. Not from anything but disgust. She quickly yanked the milky white robe in place and looked pointedly at him.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Suikotsu averted his eyes to the floor then.

"Forgive me. I didn't know anyone was up her." He said and moved to go down the hall. Kagome moved after him.

"Excuse me. What were you doing up her?" She asked again.

"The bathroom down stairs was occupied and I could wait. I didn't think you would mind." Suikotsu replied.

"No, I don't mind, but when I ask a question I expect an answer, just the same as anyone else would." Kagome told him and watched him walk away down the service hallway. Kagome shook her head and then hurried down stairs to set the food out. She set his plate on the table and had just taken her seat when she heard him walk in the door. Kagome settled back into her chair and loosened her robe around her shoulders. She rested her foot on an empty chair and splayed her legs slightly. She placed a sultry smile on her lips and waited. Sesshomaru walked into the room and stopped dead. The table was set with candles and silver dish ware. He noticed his favorite dish setting in front of an empty chair, but the thing he saw the most was Kagome.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Kagome smiled coquettishly at him and tipped her head back a little, exposing her slender neck to him.

"I think you know what you have here." She whispered sultrily. Kagome rose up off her chair and came around to stand in front of him. She stood so close to him that there seemed to be no space between them. She took his briefcase from him and pulled on his tie to lead him toward the table. She pushed him down in his seat and slid the plate closer to him. "I bet you are hungry. I made your favorite." Kagome moved back to her seat after laying the briefcase on the empty chair between them. Once again she placed her foot upon the chair and settled back. She took up her silverware and began to eat her dinner. "Did you have a good day?" She asked after a moment. Sesshomaru looked at her blankly. Kagome giggled and tossed her head, crossing her legs delicately.

"Oh…um…yes it was fine. And yours?" Sesshomaru asked, his attention drawn to her legs. Kagome sighed softly and gently rubbed the palm of one hand along her thigh.

"mmmm… it wasn't too bad, but I know what could make it better." She told him and leaned over to take a piece of chicken off of his plate. Sesshomaru watched her every move with rapt fascination. She let her robe fall down her shoulder a little and hid her small smile when she saw him lick his lips. "Aren't you hungry? I made it especially for you." Kagome chided when she noticed that he hadn't eaten any of his food. The look she saw in his eyes made her shiver and squeeze her legs just a little bit tighter to stop the ach that look brought with it. Sesshomaru smiled slightly when he caught the movement and reached over to run a finger down her silk clad thigh.

"Famished." He whispered to her in a deep sexy voice. Kagome gave a soft smile and rose, coming to stand in front of him.

"Well," she said softly as she sat delicatly in his lap, "We should fix that." She tossed her head to put her hair behind her and reached for his silver ware. She selected a pice of chickin and brought it to his lips. Sesshomaru watched her slightly puzzled as to her exact game and took the bite she offered. "There, does that help?" She asked as she selected a snow pea and brought it again to his lips. Sesshomaru nodded and once again, took the food. She fed him for a moment, sqerming slightly now and again against him. Loving the way his hands gripped her hips to hol her still or press her harder against him. She reached for another piece of chicken and as she brought it to his lips, a small drop of sauce slipped from the fork and fell in the swell of her breast. She moved to wipe it away, but Sesshomaru caught her wrist and held it to his chest. He took the bite she offered from the fork and then bent his head to her breast, his tounge flicking out to swipe the drop off her skin. He lingered there for a moment, suckling on her soft flesh. Kagome shivered and pulled at Sesshomaru's hair to get him to look at her. As soon as he lifted his head her lips captured his. He let her have control for a moment before he took it back, his mouth slanting over hers and his hand tangling in her dark tresses.

Kagome was the one to break the kiss as she rose up off of him and took his hand. She led him up the grand starcase and down the hall. She stopped at the nursery door.

"I am going to check in on Souta and then I will be there." She whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. She watched him go down the hall to their room before she entered. She knew there was something wrong the moment she opend the door. It was too cold, too quite inside the room. Looking around she noted that Mrs. Smith was gone, which was odd in itself, because the nanny was usually in the room with Souta until Kagome came in to say good night. She heard a noise to her left and she turned quickly. It was only the curtains fluttering in the wind from the open window. Neither Mrs. Smith nor Kagome ever left the window open in Souta's room. Her heart started to race and she felt short of breath. Kagome ran to Souta's and felt as if the world were rocking back and forth. Souta was gone and where his small body should be was a slip of paper. She heard a high kneeing sound and didn't know where it was coming from. She felt hands on her and she turned to slap away the person they belonged to. Sesshomaru cought her hands and pined her arms to her side.

"What is it, baby?" he asked her franticly. She was crying and her sobs tore at him. She was shaking so badlt that he was afraid to release her. He brought her into his chest, looking over her into the crib as he did so and his gut knotted painfully. Souta was gone and looking aroud her and saw that the nanny was gone too. Sesshomaru held her closer as the servants and his house keeper came into the room. "Call the police. Souta has been kidnapped." He placed kisses on Kagome's head as he led her down to the sitting room on the groud floor. He placed her on the sette, coming to sit be side her.

"How did this happen?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru held her closer and shook his head.

"I don't know, baby, but I promise you I am going to find him." He reassured her. He heard the sirens in the distance and pulled the afgan from the back of the small couch and wrapped her in it. She huddled closer to him as the police came in and began a search of the house and grounds.

* * *

sorry for the wait messed up computer that is stil messing up so mistakes will be fixed later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamier:** I do not own any Inuyasha anything. All rights sadly go to Rumiko Takahashi.

Sorry, computer is messing up again. i would appriciate it if you all would let me know of any mistakes i have missed.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty

Kagome sat on the sette in the sitting room. She held the note from the crib in her hands. She looked up at the officer as she tried to answer his questions.

"I am sorry but don't recognize the hand writing."Kagome looked back down at the paper. The message was simple and to the point, stating that if Sesshomaru did not pay the said amount of money in the timeframe, Souta would die. Tears formed in her eyes as she read the note again. Sesshomaru took the note form her hands and gave it back to the officer.

"Is there anyway you can get prints off of that?" Sesshomaru asked. The officer nodded.

"It will be sent down to the lab, but mean while I'd like to ask you and your wife about your life here." When he had both of their consents he went on. "Do you have any enimies that would want to hurt you by taking the baby?" The officer asked. Sesshomaru did have enimies, plenty of them, but he could think of no one who was ignorant enough to come to his home and use his people against him. He shook his head.

"I can't think of anyone." Kagome whispered. She was shivering again and Sesshomaru immeadtely sat down beside her and took into his arms. She tunred into him and let a few tears slip past her fragile barrers before she looked back at the police chief.

"Have there been any strange occurances here lately?" He asked, "Any unexplained visitors" Sesshomaru shook his head; he couldn't recall any one being there that wasn't supposed to be there. Kagome thought, but other than that insident with Suikotsu, she couldn't think of a thing. "Mrs. Tashio?" the chief asked after she had been silent.

"There was one staff member that was in a totally different part of the house than where he should have been." She said thinking that maybe he should have the benefit of the doubt.

"And when was this?" the officer asked.

"It was just before I went downstairs for supper. I didn't think anything about it because he said the bathroom downstairs was occupied. Now that I think back on it, he wasn't coming from the communial bathrooms upstairs. He…" Kagome's breath hitched and she started to cry again. Sesshomaru pulled her to him again and shifted her so she sat in his lap, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest.

"Who was upstairs baby?" Sesshomaru asked her softly. Kagome shook her head.

"I never liked the way he looked at me. It felt wrong some how, and I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I feel horrible. I knew there was something weired about him being up there. I was just distracted." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru was fustratd, but his voice was gental none the less as he spoke to her.

"You have to tell us who was upstairs baby, or we can't get Souta back from them." Sesshomaru looked up at the officer and then down at his wife again. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"It was Suikostu." She whispered. Sesshomaru stiffened and held her tighter. The officer noticed the dark look that passed over Sesshomaru's face at the mention of the man's name.

"Suikostu…" he prompted. Kagome shook her head.

"Shichi, Suikotsu Shichi." Sesshomaru told the man. Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru looked down at her. She had never looked more frightened or fragile than she did at that moment. Her skin was pale and her blue eyes too big for her face. Her brother was the only family she had left, the only thing left of her father and mother.

"I think I am going to go up to the bedroom." Kagome moved to stand and stumbled. Sesshomaru caught her and held her for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I am fine, just a little dizzy from all the crying." She whispered and moved out of his arms. Sesshomaru threw a look at the officer and fallowed Kagome up to their room, she was struggling to undo the laced up back of her bustier when he came in. He went over to help her undo the laces. Kagome moved away from him and towards her closet. She tossed away the langerie and slipped on a pair of loose sweat pants and a tee-shirt. She pulled on a robe and went and lay on the bed. She turned over to look at sesshomaru, who was standing where she had left him. "Come and hold me, please." She said softly. Sesshomaru's heart turned over at the lost expression on her face and he went to her and fitted his body around her's protectively. Kagome turned into him and held him to her tightly as she tried to forget the fact that Suikotsu had taken her brother from her. And despite everyting the police and Sesshomaru had told her this eveing she still felt as if she would never see her brother again.

There was a soft knock on the door a while later. Kagome lay asleep and Sesshomaru slipped away from her to answer the door. It was Jaken. He looked down at the short man expectantly.

"Sir there is a phone call from the kidnapper. He wants to speak to you and the mistress." The old man whispered peering into the room and seeing Kaogme curled up on the bed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Thank you Jaken. We will be down in a moment." Sesshomaru closed the door and went over to Kagome. Gently, he shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and when they met his, they were shadowed and glassy. She didn't move, only looked up at him from under her lashes.

"I dreamed I couldn't find him." Her voice broke and she pressed a hand to her trembling mouth. "I dreamnt I couldn't find him, but I could hear him crying. You know how he cryies when he wants someone to hold him. They won't do that Sesshomaru." She spoke softly, a tear sliding down her cheek. "He dosen't even have his blankie. What if he is cold or hungry? There was nothing missing out of his room." Sesshomaru kneeled down beside her.  
"He called Kagome; we have to go down stairs now." Sesshomaru held out his hand to her and she took it. Sesshomaru pulled her under his shoulder as they walked back down to the sitting room. There were Interpol agents there as well as a few of the local police. A man came up and introduced himself as Myoga.

"I am here to assist you how ever we can. We are running a trace right now, but he has some kind of device to disrupt our signal. We have some of our top hackers working on breakig through now." Myoga told them. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome ahead of them and turned her to sit on the sette next to him. One of the men in the room pressed a button and Myoga spoke. "They are here now Mr. Shichi." His voice came over the line and filled the small room.

"Well, how are we this evening? I would say good wouldn't you Souta?" Suikotsu said and Souta could be heard in the back ground cryinfg softly. Kagome whimpered and clutched Sesshomaru's hand in her's.

"What is it you want Shichi?" Sesshomaru asked. Laughter filled the room.

"If you haven't figured it out by now Sesshomaru, then you are more ignorant than I thought." Suikotu said sounding smug. Sesshomaru tensed next to Kagome and she touched his arm to try and calm him. Getting angry would get everyone no where.

"How much will it take for you to return Souta to us tonight unharmed?" Sesshomaru asked deadly calm. Kagome didn't know what was worse, his anger or this calmness about him. She heard Suikotsu chuckle and the sound made her skin crawl. She instictively knew that she would not like what he would have to say.

"I don't want your money Sesshomaru. I never have." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I want your wife." Kagome gasped softly and pressed a hand to her throat protectively. Sesshomaru was on his feet, wishing the son of a bitch was here now so he could wring his neck with his bare hands.

"Listen here you sick bastard! You will never lay you hands on my wife!" Sesshomaru yelled into the room. There was silence and then Suikotsu was heard in the room again, he ws angry and his voice showed it.

"You listen, Sesshomaru! I have the brat and by God if you want him to live throught the night, then the little whore will come to me, spread her legs and beg me to fuck her." He ended the threat with a piercing cry from Souta. Kagome's face paled.

"If you…" Sesshomaru began, but was stopped by Kaomge's hand on his arm. She moved in front of him and taking his arms, wrapped them around her body. Sessesshomaru burried his face in her neck, holding her close and inhaling her scent to calm himself.

"Where are you Mr. Shichi?" Kagome aksed her voice soft and calm. Not betraying the turbulant emotions inside her. Suikotsu laughed.

"You don't think I would tell you where I am, do you? And you can tell the aganets in the room to stop trying to get through my sheids. They won't find me. Here is what I want you to do Kagome. I want you to pick something sexy out for me and I want you to wear it to the VIP motel. You know where that is I presume?" he asked,

"Yes." Kagome sank back farther into Sesshomaru.

"Ask the manager for the room number. And don't try any thing stupid like a decoy or giving the number to the agents or your husband because I have Souta and trust me baby, I am not abover hurting him to get your coorperation. Understand? You have one hour." The line was silent for a moment. And then he spoke again. "And Kagome, I wouldn't be late if I were you." The dial tone filled the room. And the people all looked at one another. Kagome moved from the shelter of Sesshomaru's arms and headed for the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her around to him.

"You aren't seriously contemplating doing what he said are you?" Sesshomaru asked softly. She looked up at him. The look begging him to understand what was happening inside her at that moment.

"You heared him. I only have an hour. Unless you can come up with a way to get us out of this, then I have no choice. I don't want to, you know that. You know how I am. I don't like the idea of someone other than you touchig me that way, but we don't have a choice. He dosen't want money Sesshomaru. What do you want me to do? Souta is the only family I have left and I won't lose him." Despite her best effort her voice quavered and Sesshomaru pulled her to him.

"Its okay baby, we will get him back." Sesshomaru ushered her out of the room. Once up in their room, Kagome went over to her closet and selected a black night gown. The fabric was shimery and partially see through. She laid the gown on the bed and stood looking at it. Sesshomaru looked at the gown and scowled at it.

"I don't like this Kagome. I can't stand the thought of someone putting his hands you." Sesshomaru hung his head in his hands. Kagome came to stand in front of him and ran her hands through his hair. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and reasted his head gently on her rounded belly. She held on to him for a moment before she moved away to get dressed. She pulled the gown on and then the robe on after it. Her hands were shaknig so badly that she couldn't tie the sash. Sesshomaru stilled her hands and tied it for her. Kagome went down the stairs beside him and clung tightly to his hand. Sesshomaru had changed into jeans and a tee-shirt. She knew it would be useless to persuade him to stay here. He would go with her into hell's fire if he thought he could keep he from harm. Or it this case, doing some thing abhorent to her.

The ride to the motel was silent, the agents outifted her with an ear piece and a small microphone inside a pair of small hollow hoops in her ears. Kagome was shaking so bad by the time they arrived that she was afraid to move for fear of falling down. She stepped out of the car, leaving the other occupants hiden in the dark depths of the limosine and going to the manager to get the room number as requested. She walked slowly to the room and knocked lightly on the door. It opened not even a second later revealing Mrs. Smith and Souta sitting in a chair in a corner of the room under guard and Suikotsu. He moved back to allow her into the room and shut the door. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome was shut inside the room and listened to what was going on in the room via the headset the agents had provided for him.

"Well, Kagome you do know how to listen don't you." He spoke as his eyes roved over her. Kagome shivered and took a step away from them. "Let's see what you have on under neath that robe shall we?" Kagome grasped the edges of the robe tightly and shook her head.

"Not before you let them go." She said. Suikotsu eyed her up and down. Turning he ordered the guard to escort the nanny and Souta outside and wait until he gave the order to give them over to the others in the limo. He turned back to her after locking the door.

"Come on now, I know you are not shy. I mean, I saw what you were going to wear for him when we were upstairs. You looked absolutly ravashing." Suikotsu said as he stepped closer to her. Kagome backed away and came up against the wall. He laughed at her. "There is no where to go sweetheart." He stepped close to her and yanked open her robe. His breah caught and his hands slid over her rounded belly and rested on top of her baby. It seemed wrong that this man was touching her, feeling her baby move in her womb. Kagome pushed his hands away. He looked at her sharply and yanked the robe away from her body, tossing it somewhere in the room. His eyes roved over her as he stepped away.

"Don't worry I am not going to eat you up in one bite. I want to talk to you first. I want you to understand something." Suikotsu looked at her as she shrank back away from his gaze. "He dosen't love you, you know. He has never even said it to you has he?" he asked. Kagome remained silent and only stared at him. "I though as much, Sesshomaru dosen't deserve you kagome. You could do so much better. You could have someone who loves you for you, loves your beauty and your body and everything about you. Not just using you for sex and an easy out. I know Kagome. I know why he married you. And I know you love him, but I am telling you now, if you come with me I will love you. I could give you the things that he can't and won't give. Look at me." Kagome kept her head down. Suikotsue stepped closer to her and yanked her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"I said to look at me!" He yelled at her causing her to yelp and lean away from him. "I am sorry, but you must understand the way I feel. The first day I saw you I knew I had to have you. And then he walked in and claimed you in front of me. I watched the way he touched you, how you responded to him. The sounds you made were exsqusite, but they were for him Kagome. You are going to be mine this night and when I am through; you will never want him again. I promise you, you will feel more loved than he has ever made you feel." Kagome looked away from him and sighed. He was right in part. Sesshomaru never said he loved her, but he did show her how he felt for her. She shook her head. She was letting this sick, perverted bastard be little what she had with Sesshomaru.

"If you love me, why did you call me a whore?' She asked qiuetly. Suikotsu sighed.

"I was agnry, I m sorry. He called you his wife, Kagome, when he dosen't deserve you. I don't know of a single thing he has done to warrant having you. It's my baby you should have inside of you and I will get it there…after I cut this one out of you." Suikotsu laughed as Kagome paled. His hands were on her belly again running over her baby and she paniced. She kicked out at him, connecting with his thigh. The blow didn't shake him at all. Suikotsu's face became dark and he slapped her across her face, his hand holding her pinned to the wall by her delicate throat. Kagome kicked out again, this time connecting with his gorin. He realesed her and fell. Kagome wasted no time and ran for the door. She bearly got it unlocked when she heard him struggle to his feet. Quickly, she opend the door and made to leave. Suikotsu caught her hair and yanked her back against him. But it was too late. The guard he had sent outside with Souta and the nanny was gone and the baby and nanny were behind the line of policemen surrounding him. The only way he could move was backward, but they would shoot him if he didn't keep her between him and the guns pointed at him.

"Sesshomaru!" he called out. Sesshomaru stepped from the line of men and stood in fornt of them. His face was dark and anger clouded his eyes. He had heard every word said. It shamed him that an outsider, a criminal, could see through him. Suikotsu smirked. "Tell them to stand down now or I am going to break her pretty neck!" Sesshomaru held up his hand and the men behind him lowered their weapons.

"Let her go Suikotsu." Sesshomaru said Sesshomaru's chest tightend to see her like this, her face brusied and her eyes wide and fearful, too big for her face. Suikotuse thought for a moment and nodded, he tunred her slowly, careful to keep her body between his and the police.

"One condition Sesshomaru and I will let her go safe and sound." He called. He saw Sesshomaru acknowledge him. "I want a kiss from her." He gave a small smirk at the fire he saw blaze in the other man's eyes and lowered his face to Kagome's without waiting for an answer. He forced his way into her mouth and instantly was sweeped up in her taste. So much so that he didn't see or feel her knee come up and dilever a swift blow to his midsection, knocking the breath form his lungs. She ran straight for Sesshomaru and Suikotsu gave chase. But she was already there, Sesshomaru turning her protectivly behind him. He tuned back and delivered a bone crunchind punch to Suikotsu's face as he tried to stop and turn form Sesshomaru. Suikotsu went down and it was only Kagome's trembling hand on his back that kept him from beat the low life to a pulp.

"Where is he? Where is Souta, Sesshomaru?" Kagome cried frantically. Sessomaru held her close and did his best to sooth her.

"Shhh… he is at the hospital getting check out with Mrs. Smith. We will go there as soon as we are done here." He whispered. Kagome clung to him as her will gave out and she began to cry.

Long after every one went to bed Kagome sat up in Souta's room, too afraid to go to sleep and needing to sort out her feelings. What Suikotus had said was ture. Though she lothed to admit it. Sesshomaru had never once said he loved her. Never had he just said that she was his everyting. Sure he showed her how he felt for her every time he touched her, every time he did something nice for her, but was it enough? Could she honestly say that she would be content to love him and take what he offered without demanding what she wanted most in life? Kagome watched Souta sleep in his crib as she rocked in the rocker and stroked a hand over her belly. She loved him with everything in her, loved his family, this house, and the servants. She loved his baby that was growing inside her. She felt the baby move slightly. The movemnt was so slight at first that she thought she had imagined it, but then it happened again and she felt such joy.

The door creaked open and she knew before he even came in the room, who it was. He rested his hands on he shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Come to bed, baby. Nothing si going to happen to him, this room is sealed shut and there is a cruiser outside for tonight. Noithing is going to happen. Come, you need rest." He whispered. Kagome let him lead her back to their room. She was lying on the bed next to him and she turned over.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

"What is it baby?" he whispered. Kagome figited for a moment and then decided not to ask him.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Kagome sighed and moved to turn over, but was stopped by Sesshomaru gently levering himslef over her, holding her in place.

"What is it baby? You can tell me." He said softly to her. Kagome looked up at him. It was that look that made his belly bottom out and feel like he was falling forever into her eyes.

"Do you…do you love me?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru's breath left his lungs. He had never expected her to ask him that. Not even after Suikotsu had made it so apprently obviouse that he had never said it to her. He pressed himself against her and kissed her lips gently.

"Does it feel like I love you?" he asked. He couldn't tell her that. Bec ause the tuth was he didn't know what love was. He didn't know what one would call this thing he felt for her, but he knew he couldn't tell her. If he did, then it would mean that she could hurt him, she could kill him, if he told her. Kagome sighed and pushed at him.

"I want you to tell me." She said irritated now. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and stroked her body.

"I do every night. I show you how much you mean to me. Isn't that enough?' he asked despreatly trying to distract her.

"It was, but I want you to tell me, Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed as he touched the right place.

"I am right now." He whispered and proceeded to make her forget. Or so he thought. Sesshoamru made love to her slowly. Hitting every one of her sweet spots and taking it long and slow, over and over again, untill she lay sleeping. But Kagome was aware the entire time, even when she was out of her mind with pleasure, that he had never said he loved her the entire night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-One

It was in the weeks after the kidnapping, just before the Christmas festivities began, that Sesshomaru came to decision. He had to distance himself from her. He could make her believe that he loved her and keep himself from falling for her anymore than he already had. There was snow on the ground and kagome was almost to the end of her third trimester when Kagome began to notice the difference about her husband Sesshomaru barely spoke to her unless they were alone, which those times seemed to be only when they slept together at night. Sesshomaru tried to keep her busy when he wasn't there, but Kaede refused to let Kagome go in to work until the baby was born and that left her very little to do since the staff took care of the house work.

Despite her resolve, she doubted Sesshomaru's commitment to her. Even though he said he showed her and he did things for her that were not necessary, she could never get him to actually say he loved her. Even if he only said it to her once, it would be enough and she could put aside her doubts. But every time se broached the subject or tired to trick him to say it, he changed the subject or he had a sudden job he had to go into work for. Kagome made excuses for him to his family and to Sango who had developed a small hate for him. She hadn't liked him from the beginning and now she liked him even less. The first nail in the coffin of her love for him was the Christmas party his parents threw on Christmas Eve. She went by herself after Sesshomaru assured her that he would be there as soon as he finished up at the office.

Kagome sat and talked to Jocelyn and Ami for the evening. She pretended not to notice the pity stares she received from the other family members. Sesshomaru's father shook his head every time he looked at her and eventually he went up to his study. Kagome stayed as long as she could and then she had had to leave before she lost it. It was Christmas and she had no idea where he was. He hadn't answered any of her calls or any of those that his father or Inuyasha had made. She left before she started to cry and went to Sango's for a while. She sat for a while with Sango and Miroku, also finding out that Sango was expect ting, which was not that big of a surprise considering Sango's husband was Miroku. She left their house and made it home at almost midnight and made her way up to her bedroom. The door to the bathroom was closed and she ignored it. Slipping on her night cloths and sliding under the covers. She turned away from the bathroom door and tried to go to sleep. Sesshomaru came out a moment later and sat beside her.

"I am sorry; by the time I got there you had already gone to Sango's." Sesshomaru said. Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes again.

"Your father said there was nothing that could have possibly taken up that much of your time. I don't care where you were, your promised you wouldn't leave me alone with your family any more. I love them, I do, but most of them do not like me." She told him softly and snuggled deeper into the covers. "It doesn't matter anyway, I am tired and I want to sleep." Sesshomaru heard the dismissal in her voice and left her be. For the first time since before they were married, Sesshomaru slept on the other side of the bed from Kagome. The next morning they exchanged gifts before Sesshomaru left. She gave him a new watch. One of the old time watches that didn't run on batteries, but the wheels and gears inside it. And he gave her a 'key to my heart' necklace. Even though he tried, he couldn't keep the feeling of contentment and pride when Kagome smiled, kissed him and put the necklace on immediately.

After that though it was much easier to avoid the emotional ties to her. Kagome almost to her due date and she was put on bed rest by her doctor. Even though Sesshomaru told her not to go without him, he was never there to go with her. She figured that since it involved the health of their baby she could get away with it. Still to avoid a fight, she told him Sango went with her, which she did some times. To everyone else, they could see what was going on and assumed the worst, but didn't say anything for fear of destroying a very fragile woman at the moment. Apparently, Sesshomaru wasn't doing as good a job as he thought fooling every one into believing he loved his wife dearly and keeping his barriers up.

Kagome went into labor in early March. Things between her and Sesshomaru had been cool at best, except for when he made love to her, while they could without fear of hurting the baby. That area was still as hot as ever. Sesshomaru had told her that he would be in a meeting for most of the day and didn't know when he would be out, she wouldn't be able to reach him and that he would call her when he got out. It was noon when the first contractions hit Kagome hard. She had gotten up to use the bathroom and on her way back to the living room had had to grab a hold of the wall to keep from falling. She cried out and immediately staff came running. They helped her into the car and called the hospital and the family on the way. When she arrived everyone was there…except one.

"Did anyone call him?" She asked and then screamed as another contraction hit. She looked expectantly at everyone in the room after the pain had passed.

"I tried several times, but the secretary said he wasn't taking calls. I even told her to tell him you were in labor, but he told her to wait for a moment, but he didn't answer again. I am sorry Kagome." Inuyasha looked helpless as he spoke. Kagome felt her heart constrict. And then another contraction hit. When it passed she held out her hand for the phone.

"Give me the damn phone! Someone now!" She yelled. A phone was handed to her and she dialed his cell. It went straight to voicemail, so she called the office. His secretary answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"This is Mrs. Tashio, you tell my husband I am in labor and he needs to get his ass the fuck down her now!" She yelled as another contraction hit. They were getting closer and closer. She had refused any kind of medication, afraid of it hurting the baby, even though the doctors had assured her it wouldn't.

"I am sorry Mrs. Tashio I will try again." She said there was silence and then she heard his voice.

"Who is it now?" he asked.

"It is your wife, your pregnant wife I might remind you, who is in labor this minute.  
Kagome said into the phone.

"I am sorry, but I can't just leave. I will be there as soon as I can, I promise." He said.

"Yeah you promise I know how that works. Just forget it Sesshomaru!" She cried and snapped the phone closed before he could answer and throwing it across the room so that it shattered against the wall. "I am sorry whose ever phone that was. I will replace it."

"Don't worry about." Inuyasha told her. She held Miroku's and Sango's hand during the labor. Inuyasha taped everything on the recorder someone had brought. Her body hurt so bad she didn't know if she could take any more. Eventually Doctor Onigumo came in and said that she was ready push. Kagome cried out, shouting Sesshomaru's name over and over. When she thought she was going to pass out and the pain was at its most intense, she heard her baby scream and knew that it was all worth it.

"Congratulation's, it's a boy." Naraku said and hand the baby to her. Kagome held him to her and he quieted. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"He is so beautiful." She said tearing up. A nurse came and took him from her to clean him up. The nurse wrote down the baby's name and information before she took him out of the room. As everyone entered she looked for Sesshomaru hoping that he had made it, but everyone had come in and she still was waiting for him to walk through the door. Without warning, she began to cry. No one knew what to do, they still couldn't reach Sesshomaru. Lain had called his son again and was told that the meeting would be over in a moment. He just told the woman to send his on to the Tokyo General Hospital. He was very disappointed in his son.

Kagome eventually fell asleep. The room wasn't big enough for everyone to be in there at the same time and so they all sat on the sofa and chairs outside her room and took turns visiting with her and the baby. After a while the other's in the family left and the only ones there were Sango, Miroku, Jocelyn, Lain, and Toga. Kagome eventually fell asleep; Sango sat beside her and Miroku on the small love seat in the room. Sango had refused to leave her until Sesshomaru came. It was a few hours after the baby was born that Sesshomaru finally showed up. His parents and grandfather just looked at him with disappointed looks.

"I expected more from you Sesshomaru." Toga said. Sesshomaru felt the first hint of shame at his grandfather's words.

"I am sorry, I got here as soon as I could." He said.

"It wasn't soon enough, you asshole." An angry voice said. Sesshomaru turned to see Sango standing in the door way of Kagome's room and Miroku standing behind her. Sango stepped to him and he took a step away from her. Out of nowhere her hand came up and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Congraga-fucking-lations it's a boy." Sango stormed past him, with Miroku in tow. His father handed him a CD case as he walked by.

"The whole thing is on there, thought you might want to at least watch it." Everyone left after that. Sesshomaru stood outside Kagome's door gathering the courage to go in. He looked to Kagome attached to the bed read Kenta Rotary Tashio. He looked down at the baby and was speechless. He had his mother's blue eyes and dark hair, but everything else was completely Sesshomaru. He picked up his son and held him. He sat in the only chair in the room and watched his son. Kenta stared up at his father, just watching him. Eventually he fell asleep and Sesshomaru placed him back in the little bed. He looked at the CD that he had lain on the small moving table and then took his laptop out of his travel bag and put the CD in.

The movie, if that is what you would call it, opened with Kagome lying in the hospital bed on her side. Sango was holding her hand and Miroku was rubbing her back. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her skin and she was shaking. Suddenly she cried out and everyone in the room, which included his parents, his grandfather, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were to breathe through it. Kagome glared at them all and told them to shut the hell up. After a moment she relaxed and turned on her back.

"_Did anyone call him?"_ She asked he could see the beginnings of a contraction on her face. She took a deep breath as someone answered. She held out her hand for a phone, demanding someone give her one. He watched as the conversation he remembered so differently took place. His heart constricted at the look on her face before she closed the phone and threw it against the wall. She breathed through a few more contractions, each coming faster than the last. Finally the doctor came in and Kagome's feet were put up in stirrups' and she was leaned forward.

_"You can push when you are ready, Kagome." _The doctor said while ordering everyone but Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha out. Kagome took a deep breath and Sesshomaru could see her body bearing down, trying to bring his son into the world. His first shock came when she screamed his name, the doctor was announcing that the baby was crowning, Sango seemed to have an angry look on her face and Sesshomaru couldn't blame her. The camera panned back to Kagome's face and he could see lines of strain. His name was screamed again and again as Kagome continued to push his son from her body. Finally, there was a piercing cry and a small bundle of bloody, squirming blankets was placed on her belly. Sesshomaru rested his head in his hands as he felt a tear slip out of his eye. He had missed this, missed his son's birth, the end of Kagome's first pregnancy. He watched as Kenta was taken from her and placed in a bed and wheeled out. Kagome stared out the door even after the others had all crowded into the small room. He saw a tear slip out of her eye and then another.

_"Turn that off, Inuyasha._" His mother said. The last thing he saw was Kagome being hugged by his mother and Sango. He shut the computer down and wiped his eyes. He looked again at his son and then at kagome. She was turned on her side toward the baby, her face soft and beautiful in her sleep. As if she felt the weight of his eyes on her, Kagome opened her eyes. Her gaze settled on him and he didn't like the look her saw there. The look of betrayal and hurt was in her eyes. He stood and went to sit on the edge of her bed, careful not to jostle her. He bent to kiss her and she turned her face from him. He kissed her cheek instead.

"I am sorry baby, I tried to get here as fast as I could." He whispered in attempt not to wake Kenta. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and a soft smile lifted her lips, but didn't reach her eyes.

"I know." She whispered. She looked at him and then moved over in the bed as much as she could. "Will you hold me?" She asked. Sesshomaru swallowed. How could he tell her no? He moved in to the bed beside her and pulled her close. She fit her body against his, her head under his chin, her face pressed into his chest. She was just starting to get back to sleep when Kenta started to cry. Sesshomaru moved off the bed as gently as he could and picked up his son. Kagome held out her arms for him and Sesshomaru placed the baby in her arms. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched fascinated as kagome undid the front of her gown and held the baby to her breast. The baby's mouth rooted for her nipple. When he found it, he latched on and Kagome held him close to her as she fed him.

"You hurt me." She said simply. Sesshomaru watched her feed his son for a few more moments before he looked up at her eyes.

"I know. I am sorry." He said truthfully. He watched her and he didn't know how he was going to do this without hurting her. He couldn't love her, he couldn't tell her he felt anything for her. Having the control made him strong. He depended on no one. But that didn't mean that he wanted to or that he meant to hurt her. She was silent for a moment longer.

"Don't do it again." She said. Sesshomaru smiled at her before he answered, so sure of himself now. Sure that he could pull it off.

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any Inuyasha stuff. Sad but true.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was a few weeks after Kenta was born and Kagome's stitches healed that a needy, heat like feeling came over her. She felt needy and achy most of the time. She craved Sesshomaru. She **needed **him. She figured since Sesshomaru hadn't touched her since the middle of her seventh month that she was suffering deprivation side effects of really good sex. Sesshomaru hadn't been cuddling her while they slept as of late, so she didn't even have the relief of feeling his hard body against hers. She had tried to initiate it, but every time something came up. Kagome rocked back and forth in the nursery rocking chair, feeding Kenta at her breast and watching Souta play on the baby mate with his toys. She thought about what she was going to do about the situation. She had thought about taking care of herself, but she wasn't quite that comfortable with her sexuality yet. She knew Sesshomaru would be home in a few minutes and she was trying to come up with a way to **not** jump his bones in front of the whole house.

She realized that Kenta had stopped suckling and set him up against her and gently patted his back. The baby let out a tiny gaseous sound and snuggled closer to Kagome's body. She smiled down at her son. She had never in million years thought this day would come. That she would hold her child in her arms. Rising, she gently laid the baby in his bed and tucked Souta in; kissing his soft cheek before she left the room. Kagome was heading down stairs to check on supper, not paying the least bit attention to her surroundings. She ran into the person she was trying to avoid at the very moment. Sesshomaru's hands grasped her arms to keep her steady and she fell into his chest. She looked up at him and had to bite her lip to keep a groan from escaping her. She had no idea why but everything about him lately sent her into overdrive, especially now with his shoulder length, silky white hair let down and his hard body barely contained in the tailor made Armani suite.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his baritone voice. She was sure that he didn't mean for his voice to sound like that. To make her feel as if his voice were black velvet sliding sensuously over her skin. Kagome nodded her head and tried to take a step back from him.

"I am fine." She whispered and made the mistake of meeting his eyes once more. His golden eyes had turned molten. Making the color darken and the look he was giving her now all the more powerful. She shivered at his blandly possessive look as he took in her small sun dress. It was finally warm enough for a sun dress and she had gone barefoot most of the day. The sun dress hugged her curves perfectly. Cradling her breasts and sliding over her hips and swaying softly about her knees as she walked. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush against his body. Just because he wanted to distance himself from her emotionally, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the comfort and peace her soft body afforded him, the comfort and peace which he badly needed right now. There was a big deal coming up and he was working extra hard to see it come through successful. The stress was building and the way she looked in that dress made his blood run hot in his veins. He knew he could do it. Knew he could be inside her, touch her, kiss her and not feel anything but the physical pleasure her body gave him in return for hers.

"Sesshomaru you can let me go now, I am fine. I promise." Kagome whispered breathlessly. The look he was giving her made her shiver and her body clench hotly. He shook his head and it descended slowly over hers, his lips brushing across her softly once and then twice. Fire burst white hot and molten in his belly when he took her mouth. His tongue plunged into her mouth and tasted her, his mouth moving over hers none too gently. His tongue moved inside her mouth the way she wanted his body to move inside her. She pressed against him and moaned low in her throat. She broke away sensing that they were no longer alone. She turned and the little butler Jaken was staring at them with a raised brow.

"Excuse me my lord, my lady, but dinner is served." His voice was high and annoying to the ear at times, but he was a remarkable retainer. Kagome blushed and hurried down the stairs to the informal dining room. She waited only a few moments before Sesshomaru joined her. He sat across from her; the table was small and sat only four people so his long legs stretched out under the table touched hers. She felt his knee brush the inside of her thigh. Her gaze jumped to his face and she saw the small smirk on his lips. Kagome squeezed her legs together, forcing his knee back away from her. The sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife and Kagome found it hard to breathe with him in the room. She was relieved when dinner was over and she hurried upstairs to check on the boys. They were sleeping peacefully. She switched on the baby monitor before she closed the door again and took her sweet time going into her room.

She could hear the show going in the bathroom when she entered. She switched on the baby monitor beside the bed and walked slowly toward the bathroom door. Kagome slipped her sun dress over her head and let it drop to the floor. Her underwear had the same fate. She wore no bra as her breasts were tender and her nipples slightly sore from Kenta's suckling. She knew her breasts would eventually become used to the treatment, but it didn't help the fact that now they were tender and sore. She opened the door slowly so as not to make any sound. She closed the door the same way and leaned against it, watching the water slide down his body through the glass door of the shower. She bit her lip as she followed a bead of water down his belly and into the thatch of hair between his legs. Her body quickened as she imagined that bead rolling down his hard length and slowly dripping of the tip of him. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She took small steps toward the shower, careful to make no noise.

She slid the shower door open without a sound and entered behind him, sliding the door closed before any cold air could alert him to her presence. She watched him rinse the soap from his body and she couldn't stand not touching him anymore. Her hands slid over his back as she leaned forward to press kissed along his shoulders and the back of his neck. Her hands slid up his muscled front, massaging the muscles'. Her fingers brushed over his flat nipples and she felt him stiffen. She kissed and nipped and his shoulders as she pressed herself against him, trying to get a little relief from the heat building inside her. Sesshomaru turned and pressed her back against the shower wall, his mouth claiming hers in a rough, hot kiss. His tongue stabbed deep and Kagome arched into him, a soft moan escaping her. Eventually, he raised his head. Looking down at her he held up the wash cloth and indicated for her to move in front of him.

Kagome remembered the last time they took a shower together and her body trembled slightly from the remembered sensations. He washed her hair first and started out at her neck with the cloth. It didn't last long. Sesshomaru discarded the washcloth in favor of his own soapy hands. Kagome pressed back against him, feeling the hard length of his erection throbbing against the curve of her bottom. His hands traveled down her body, sliding over her breasts and gently squeezing. She let out a soft cry and grasped his wrists to keep him from moving.

"My breasts are tender, Sesshomaru." She told him. Sesshomaru slid his hands gently over her tender flesh, his fingers ghosting over her soft mounds feeling like satin. She released his wrists and his hands continued downward to her belly. There still remained a small pouch on her bally where his son had spent the first months of his life inside her. He loved that small pouch on her; it made him feel a little smug that he had gotten a baby on her. Kagome's breathing increased as his hands went lower. She felt his fingers tease the tight curls at the juncture of her thighs. His hand slid down lower, a cry was torn from her as his fingers brushed over her sensitive nub. Her body arched and her hips pressed into his hand. Sesshomaru deliberately skimmed his fingers over her tight bud again, slower this time and with a little more pressure. "Oh God, Sesshomaru!" her cry was punctuated by a moan from deep in her throat.

His hand slid lower and his palm cupped her. Kagome squirmed against his hand, her body on fire for him. He plunged two fingers inside her and groaned as her slick, soft muscles instantly clamped down on his fingers. Kagome screamed and had to grab on to the fixtures to keep from falling. Sesshomaru thrust his fingers inside her a few times before with drawling them from her. Kagome protested and tried to follow him, but he grasped her hips and turned her to that her back was pressed against the wall and his body was pressed against her front. She arched into him, her body weeping and clenching for him to fill her. Sesshomaru claimed her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue delving deeply and his teeth nipping gently at her lower lip. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at the sensitive places on her neck he knew would driver her insane, not that she wasn't insane with her need for him already. His kisses traveled lower and lower until his head rested against her breast, his mouth poised over her nipple. Kagome's breath caught as his tongue slipped out and flicked her nipple. His tongue curled around it, pulling softly with his lips and scraping gently with his teeth. She cried out, her head thrown back. The combination of pain and pleasure drove her higher. Sesshomaru paid attention to both of her soft, tender mounds while he slipped his hand lower and allowed two thick fingers to glide inside her.

Kagome's mouth opened in a silent scream when his fingers brushed over that one spot inside her. Normally it wouldn't have caused such a cataclysmic reaction in her so soon, but coupled with the fact that she hadn't had an orgasm in months and his thumb was rubbing small circles against her clit as he thrust his fingers inside her, added to the effect. Sesshomaru slipped a third finger inside her and took one of her stiff, sensitive nipples into his mouth again and pulled strongly. Kagome lost her ability to breath and do anything but buck helplessly against Sesshomaru's hand. Her climax hitting her hard, tearing through her, spilling warm, slick wetness from her body to cat his fingers, her body gripping them in a unbelievably tight vice. Once her breathing came back down and her heat had slowed, she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. His own a dark molten gold, glittering at her with a mad desire to possess her body. A desire she had as well. It was then that she noticed the water had turned cold and that it was having no effect on Sesshomaru's impressive erection, which was pressed against her belly. He raised his fingers to her eyes level and held her gaze as he sucked them clean of her before he tipped her head back and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. Tasting herself on his lips was an aphrodisiac to her.

Sesshomaru shut off the water and led her out of the shower. He dried her off, letting his hands linger on her body. He dried his body off as well, feeling himself swell when he caught her eyes on him. Without warning, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and crawled over her. He took her lips in a soft kiss. He moved down her neck to her breasts and gently drew on her nipple. He tasted her body's nourishment for his son. It was the very part of her body that fascinated him so and drove him wild, that his son fed from. He shuddered with the rush of pride and wanting the hit him as he continued down her body. He looked up at her flushed body when he reached his destination.

"Kagome." He said her name and waited for her to respond to his voice. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Spread you legs for me, baby. Spread them wide." He rose up on his knees and watched her comply with his demand. She spread her legs for him and his breath left him. To see spread out before him like a feast, her body needing his so desperately made him swell even more. He was afraid he might burst if he didn't find release inside her soon. He watched her wider her legs for him, but it wasn't enough. "Wider." He whispered darkly and she complied. He kept his gaze locked with hers as he lowered his head to her. The first stroke of his tongue across her sensitive nub made her hips buck against his mouth. Sesshomaru threw an arm across her hip to pin them in place and placed on hand on her hip to draw her body closer to his mouth. His tongue stabbed deep and wiggled inside her. Her breath slammed out of her and it was all over as an inarticulate cry left her lips. Her body convulsed and shattered her release more powerful than the last. He gave her no time to recover thrusting two of fingers inside her, moving them in just such a way to drive her up, but never let her go over.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Please, please, please." She begged him, pleaded with him to come inside her. He twisted his fingers inside her and his name left her lips in a strangled plea.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked silkily. Kagome groaned and he felt the sound all the way down to his toes. He had read somewhere that men were aroused by what they saw and women by what they heard. He didn't believe that for a moment because the sounds she was making drove him wild and he knew without a doubt that the sight of him wanting her aroused her to a fever pitch.

"I want you inside me. Please, Sesshomaru, I can't stand it!" She cried. He smirked and twisted his fingers again. She moaned and bit her lip, her perfect, little white teeth leaving behind imprints.

"That isn't good enough, Kagome. You have to tell me exactly what it is you want or I can't help you." He began to withdraw his fingers and she cried out.

"I want you deep inside me, Sesshomaru, hard and fast and wild. I want you to make me scream and drive me so high I can't think and I don't ever want you to stop!" Kagome gripped his hair and forced him to kiss her hard. She knew on some other, less involved level that he let her force him down to her. But at the moment she didn't care, with her body a raging inferno and Sesshomaru doing nothing to help her put out the flames. Sesshomaru entered her in a hard thrust and swallowed her cry as it left her lips. She was tight, not as tight as before the baby, but it was still a fight to seat himself deep inside her. Kagome groaned at the feel of him stretching her every wall and pushing her to her limit. Her body throbbed around his and it was all he could do to keep his control. Kagome didn't want him in control though. She wanted him hard and rough. Her legs squeezed his sides as he began to move. Long, hard thrusts designed to drive her mad, exactly what they both wanted.

Her body was hot and tight. Squeezing him like a hot, silken fist. His breath hissed out from between his teeth when she flexed her delicate muscle. He looked down at her, trying to keep the dark look on his face to let her know to be still, but she squeezed him again and a rough groan left him. Instantly his cock was bathed in hot heat. He began to move faster and harder as the urgency mounted. The fire between them burned out of control. Kagome felt her body winding tighter and tighter. Sesshomaru swelled, his body pushed against her walls. Stretching her small muscles taunt over him. She could feel every vein, every ridge of his body and every time his heart beat, she could feel the answering pulse deep inside her. The coil in both their bellies was about to snap. Nirvana was only a few seconds away, the pleasure running so high in both of them that it bordered on pain. Kagome's legs wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru's waist, holding him to her as he drove them higher still. She was right there on the edge of the precipice when Kenta's cry sounded over the baby monitor. Instantly Sesshomaru slowed his thrusts and moved to get up. Kagome's body protested painfully at her denied pleasure and she voiced it.

"No, no, no, no. Don't stop; please don't stop yet, please."

"Hurry and take care of him, baby." His voice was deep and husky with need. She saw that his body shuddered with the strain to hold himself back from her. Kagome rose quickly and threw on a silk robe. Even the smooth, light fabric hurt her skin. Her body was throbbing and it was difficult to make her way to the nursery. Kenta was squirming in his crib, his tiny face screwed up as he cried. She checked his dipper and it was still dry and it didn't smell so he couldn't have pooped. He couldn't be hungry yet, but she gave it a try. Kagome lifted him and held him to her, but he didn't latch on, he only continued to cry. She placed a binki in his mouth and rocked him back and forth against her body while patting his butt gently. It was some time before he quieted and even more before he fell back asleep. She checked to make sure his dipper was still dry and didn't smell. She placed him back in the crib and went back to her room. Sesshomaru was curled on his side. He must have gotten tired of waiting for her and finished himself and went off to sleep. She sighed and went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. She washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth. Yet the ritual didn't calm her as it usually did before bed.

Her body still throbbed for him, needed him. She looked at him in the mirror making sure he was still in the bed with his back to her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew that there would be no sleep for her tonight unless she had some kind of release. If Sesshomaru could do it, so could she. Checking on him one more time, Kagome undid the tie of her robe and let it slip down to the bends in her arms. She parted the material and looked at herself. Trying to see what he saw. Kagome closed her eyes and let her hands roam. Her hands brushed over her neck and across her collar bones. She let them ghost over her breasts and imagined that it was Sesshomaru touching her body, his hands cupping her breasts and sliding down her belly. She let one of her hands slide down to the tight curls between her thighs. Her head tipped back and she had to fight to keep a moan from escaping her. She swallowed and paused for a moment, not sure if she could go on. She had made the decision to try and get some sleep and was removing her hand when she felt him behind her. His hand covered hers and guided it back to her soft folds. His breath teased her neck and he dropped a small kiss there.

"That's it baby, feel yourself. Feel your body tense and release, the pulsing." His words were a wicked whisper in her ear. His hand guided hers to her nub and taught her how to stoke. He kept her hand there and pressed his aching body against hers. She felt him, the thick, hot length of him at the curve of her butt. She felt her body winding up much faster than before. Sesshomaru pushed her hand away and delved his fingers into her hot body, working her until she felt the beginnings of her release in her belly. Sesshomaru swept her up and carried her to the bed, depositing her on her belly. He came down behind her, his hand griped the nape of her neck and forced her head down, even as he encouraged her to rise to her hands and knees. He let one of his hands stroke her before he pushed himself inside her.

"Oh! Yes!" the cry was torn from Kagome's throat as she pushed back against him. Sesshomaru gripped her hips in his hands and began to move. Fast and furious, his cock hitting her spot every time. Kagome shuddered, her hands fisting n the sheets as he pounded into her. The overload of sensation hit them both at the same time. The flood gates broke and unbelievable pleasure flooded their veins. Her body convulsed and rippled around him as he burst and filled her full of his seed. A deep husky groan was heard from Sesshomaru and his name was ripped from Kagome. They lay there, bodies joined and throbbing, hearts beating wildly and a sheen of sweat coating their bodies. He didn't' know where he found the strength to move, but he did. He rose off her and moved to her side, his body slipping from her and causing a soft moan to rise up from Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru lay on his side and pulled her to him, fitting his body to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His tongue licked her neck solely for the purpose to feel the aftershocks shiver up her body. They were both so tired. Both of their days coupled with really, really good sex had worn them out. Sesshomaru was drifting and so was Kagome, but every night she never failed.

"I love you." She whispered and slipped off the edge of sleep. And it never failed to bring Sesshomaru back from that same edge to stare down at her and wonder about his situation. But like every other night, he didn't repeat the words, didn't find them necessary when he satisfied her in every other way. He was too tired tonight to contemplate the cosmoses plan for him and Kagome. Instead he pulled her closer and burrowed into the warmth of her body and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha stuff.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kenta was three months old when Kaede was put in the Hospice. Kagome had tried to convince her against it, but she wouldn't be moved. Her doctors said that the mass had become malignant and since she refused chemotherapy and radiation, there was no way to combat the cancer. Kaede had begun to deteriorate before Kagome's eyes and she wasn't entirely sure she could watch Kaede die. The old woman was usually doped up with the marijuana the doctor had prescribed to her. She was given morphine at times to help when the pain was greater than she could handle. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before Kaede passed and she was left with only Sango and Miroku. Sango was in her last trimester and Miroku was so over protective of her. Souta was starting to speak and trying to pull himself up on things to stand. Sesshomaru had pulled even farther away from her. He was there physically when she needed him, but she couldn't count on him for the emotional things. He had missed Souta's first birth day, their first anniversary and Kagome's twenty-fifth birthday. She knew she was making excuses for him to everyone. He was gone a lot to different countries trying to pull in the final details of the deal he had been working on. It required the assent of all the heads of the company. And if he made the deal he would be traveling a lot more, getting deals from many new clients in countries Kagome had never even heard of.

She loved him, she really did, but Suikotsu's words kept finding a place in her mind when she didn't want them there. He had still never said that he loved her. She said it every night, even if she only talked to him on the phone. But he still had yet to say it. She had hope yet that she would get it from him at least once. Sesshomaru was gone on a meeting at work and the boys were at the baby park with the nanny the day she received the call. She was in the kitchen making lunch when the phone rang. Kagome wiped her hands on a towel and hurried to answer the kitchen extension.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Mrs. Kagome Tashio?" the man asked.

"Yes, this is she. What can I do for you Sir?" She said into the phone.

"My name it Hatchie Rukinawaya and I am very sorry to have to inform you that Miss Kazuma passed away just this morning. We were told to inform you in the event of her death." He stopped and sighed. "I am very sorry for your loss ma'am, but we need you to come to the hospice and sign some release forms, as soon as you confirm that the body is Miss Kazuma. For legal reasons I have to insist." Kagome was barely listening. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as if a heavy weight was pressing on her chest. She clutched the phone so hard her knuckles turned white. She swallowed thickly.

"Of course, would it be convenient for me to come down now?" She made herself speak, forcing the words out.

"Yes, we will have someone waiting to show you exactly what you have to do, again my condolences." The man said.

"Thank you." Kagome hung up the phone without saying good bye. Kagome sank down in the nearest chair, her body numb. Finally, she came to herself and made her body move. She had Jaken drive her since she wasn't sure she could adequately handle driving. When she arrived at the Hospice, there was indeed a man waiting to take her to the morgue. She swallowed as she passed the refrigerated boxes that held the dead. He stopped at one and opened the door, pulling on the stainless steel rack to bring the body out. Kagome stared blankly at the white sheet covering the body of her once friend. The man lifted the sheet and the last little hope within Kagome died. Kaede lay cold as ice and pale on the steel slab. Kagome felt tears fall down her cheeks and she reached out a hand to touch Kaede's cheek.

"I am sorry ma'am, but you can't touch the body yet." His voice was sympathetic. Kagome nodded and told him that the body was that of Kaede Kazuma. The man replaced the body in the box and led Kagome to a small office. She signed papers and was given the contact to Kaede's lawyer and was advised to speak with him as soon as possible about the matter of Kaede's will. Kagome was given a box containing Kaede's things and she left the Hospice feeling numb and cold. When she reached the house, she had Jaken take the box up to library and she went to make sure the boys were laid down for their afternoon nap. Mrs. Smith was on the ball as per usual. Kagome suggested that the nanny take a well deserved nap too. After ensuring that she would be alone, Kagome went into the library and shut herself off form the world. Poring herself a glass of brandy that Sesshomaru always kept in the cabinet, she sat down and opened the box.

The first thing she found inside was a knitted blanket. She pulled it out and ran her fingers over the pattern. Different shades of purple and pink swirled around the blanket in an intricate pattern. She had tried to teach Kagome more than once, but Kagome could never get her work to look like anything Kaede showed her. But she still had the needles and yarn somewhere. She held the blanket to her and she could sill smell Kaede's perfume mixed with the smell of antiseptic and medicine. Kagome wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled out the next item. It was a photo album. Kagome opened it, expecting to find pictures of Kaede's family. Instead the first picture was of her and Kaede together outside of the book store. She flipped through the book and all the photos were of her and Kaede. There were ones with Sango and Miroku too, even some with Souta. The last few pages held some wedding pictures from Kagome's wedding and pictures taken at Kenta's birth. The last one was off Kaede lying on her hospital bed with the boys in her arms and Kagome sitting beside her. Sesshomaru had taken it for them when they had gone to see Kaede the day she was taken to the hospice.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from flowing and didn't try. She refilled her glass and kept the bottle of brandy next to her. The next item she pulled out was of Kaede's parents. They were standing at the base of a mountain, steps leading up to the shrine wound up behind them. Kagome remembered Kaede telling her stories of her parents and her life on the shrine. They had lived there until Kaede turned fourteen and then they had given up the shrine to different caretakers and moved to the city. Kagome remained there the rest of the day, drinking herself numb and going through Kaede's things, each item more sentimental then the last. Almost at the bottom of the box, Kagome pulled out an old and worn copy of Kaede's favorite book. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. Kaede had given it to Kagome to read once and the book had immediately become her favorite too. She opened the book and began to read. She read the first few lines out loud and was silent as she was drawn into to the world of eighteenth century England.

_'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. And it is upon this truth set in the minds of the neighbors, that when he first enters a town he is considered the property of someone or other of their daughters.'_

Kagome read until the words blurred on the page and she set the book aside. She pondered the idea of a romance like that of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. She fell in the love with the characters, particularly Mr. Darcy's character. She wondered what it would be like to switch places with Elizabeth and live at Permberly and have a man tell her that she bewitched him body and soul. That he wanted her and never wished to be parted from her. She envied Elizabeth her Mr. Darcy, even if he were not a real person. She wished to God that she would find her Mr. Darcy one day and she thought she had, but now she wasn't so sure. She loved him, loved their son, and loved this house, his family. She loved having him with her, knowing that she belonged to him and him to her, but all that would be in vain if he didn't love her and he found someone else. The thought brought a deep pain in her heart and she filled another glass full of brandy. Sesshomaru found her like that, staring blankly into space, another brandy in her hand. She wasn't crying anymore because she had run out of tears to cry. He came to her and knelt in front of her. He put his hand on her knee and took the empty glass from her hands.

"Hey, Jaken told me what happened. I am so sorry, baby. Are you okay?" his voice was a soft whisper. Kagome felt suddenly angry. She jerked away from him and stood up unsteadily. Sesshomaru grasped her arm to keep her from falling over. Kagome yanked her arm away from his touch.

"You don't get to play nice to with me Sesshomaru. You haven't been here with me when I needed you or when it was important. So I don't want to hear how sorry you are. You didn't even know her!" Kagome cried. She was angry and she was looking for someone to take it out on. Sesshomaru was a convenient target because some of her anger had to do with him and she was hurt by his earlier actions. Sesshomaru knew all of this and remained calm as she yelled at him. Knowing she was drinking also helped to cool his temper because no one yelled at Sesshomaru Tashio. He tried to gather in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"Kagome you need to calm down." He said in a soft persuasive voice. Kagome looked at him and shook her head. She picked up the empty bottle and stared at it, her gaze blank and almost glassy in appearance. She looked up at Sesshomaru with a forlorn expression on her face.

"Why am I here, Sesshomaru?" She asked sounding like a small child. Her gaze was fixed on his face. Sesshomaru didn't understand what she was asking. He felt a little helpless watching her like this.

"I don't know what you mean, baby. You are in the library because you came in here on your own." His voice was pleading now. He wanted her to take her to bed and make sure that she slept of the hangover he knew she would have in the morning. Kagome's face darkened and without warning she threw the empty bottle at him. She had poor aim even when she was sober and so the bottle crashed into the wall on the far side of him and shattered into a million glittering pieces. Sesshomaru shielded his face from the flying debris by shifting a little to the left. He looked at her stunned for a moment.

"No! Why am I here with you, Sesshomaru? Why am I living this way?" She screamed at him. He took a step toward her and Kagome took a step back and to the side. He stopped moving, knowing she would run and in her state that was not a very good idea. "You don't want me, so why am I here? You don't talk to me anymore. You don't look at me or touch me the way you used to. So I will ask you again, why am I here?" She looked at him expecting an answer he couldn't give. He only, knew that he wanted her there, but he couldn't give her even that.

"Why are you here?" he asked instead, turning her question back on her.

"I am for you to slate yourself on and take care of the boys. That's why I am here." She spoke. The flush of her cheeks told him she was very far gone in her cups, but even knowing that her belittling statement pissed him off big time.

"I think the nanny takes care of the boys more than you do." He didn't know why he said it only that the next minute his cheeks stung from her slap and she was fighting him.

"I didn't want a nanny! You said we needed one. Kaede has been sick and hasn't wanted to open the store until she was well enough to help me!" Kagome was quiet after that. The final realization that her friend was dead and gone hit her full force and she collapsed in on herself. Sesshomaru bent down to gather her close, but she didn't want him to touch her yet. She beat at his arms and chest with half-hearted blows and finally gave up. The strength left her body and she let him draw her into the shelter of his body. Sesshomaru held her close as she cried, her small body shuttering against his. He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. She presented no fight to him when he undressed her and slipped one of her night gowns over her head. He put her to bed and pulled the blankets up over her. He moved to leave the room, needing a drink himself when she called out to him.

"Sesshomaru?" he turned back and she was sitting up, a questioning look on her face. He waited for her to speak. She held out her hand for him, "Please, will you just hold me for a while?" She looked so lost and forlorn sitting there on their bed. Like her whole world revolved around the answer to that question. He went to her and lay beside her on the bed. She wasted no time in snuggling into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She kept a hand on Kaede's blanket and her face pressed in to Sesshomaru chest as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru lay there after she fell asleep, his heart pounding in his chest. It was the hardest thing he would ever do, no to tell her he loved her in that moment. Even though she was sleeping, even to whisper it in her ear would be risking too much. Yet again he wouldn't tell her his feelings.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-four

Sesshomaru spent the morning in his study, his mind still reeling from the events of the night before. He wasn't at all sure about what to do with his feelings for his wife. He honestly didn't know why he couldn't tell her. Was it because he had never heard the words said to him as a child? Was it because he didn't even know how to be in love, none the less what the damnable word meant? He knew he felt something for her. He knew that most people would call it love, but he couldn't use that word. He couldn't use because if he did, he would have a weakness, because the word was so inadequate to describe how he felt about her. He looked down at the contract he held in his hands. Sometimes he felt so constricted by the person he was, by the way his life had shaped him. Sesshomaru scowled down at the paper, as if it were the source of all his problems. Except the source was the woman currently lying in his bed with tear stains on her cheeks. The deal he had been working in for the last six months was finally coming to a close and he needed to concentrate. But it was not to be, for the object of his current dilemma had appeared in the doorway of his study.

Kagome stood looking at her feet. She didn't remember a lot of what happened the night before, but she needed to apologize to him for the things she did remember. She stood barefoot and hesitant for a moment. She had just worked up her courage to go to him when he looked up. She stopped and lowered her gaze. She walked forward slowly. Sesshomaru's gaze was riveted to her form. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she looked, even just coming from bed. She wore a too large white wife beater, tied in a knot at the small of her back and a pair of cut off sweats that were too long for her and brushed along the floor as she walked. Kagome wore her 'lazy clothes' as she called them, when she wasn't feeling like herself. She stopped at the edge of his desk. Sesshomaru waited expectantly for her to speak.

"I don't really remember all the things that happened last night or the things I said, but I just wanted to say I am sorry." She stopped and looked at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. She swallowed thickly and moved closer to him. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment and then stood to gather her to him. He could feel the pain and sadness coming off her in waves. As soon as his arms were around her the damn broke and tears ran in twin rivers down her cheeks. " I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I love you." He held her shushing her. Sesshomaru picked her up and settled her into his lap as he sat back in his chair. She cried into his shoulder.

"It will be okay. I promise everything will be okay." He whispered. He couldn't stand her tears. Kagome leaned up to look at him. She sniffled a little, trying to stop her tears.

"How can it be okay? I feel like I lost my mother all over again. It feels like I can't catch my breath. I just miss her so much!" she cried softly. Sesshomaru held her not knowing what else to do. Sesshomaru kissed he cheeks, taking away her tears with his lips. The tears continued and so did his kisses, his lips traveling down her cheeks and to the corners of her mouth. Finally, his lips pressed into hers. He kissed her gently, holding her to him. Knowing that in that moment she needed him to hold her close, to comfort her. And so he did.

The funeral was the next day. There weren't many people there and that saddened Kagome. That a woman as bright and vibrant and kind and Kaede could have so little to show for her life. All that remained of Kaede after that day was her ashes in a black and gold decorated urn inside a small mausoleum in the Tokyo Cemetery. It had been a grim day for everyone, especially for Kagome having been so close to her. She still couldn't bring herself to go through the rest of Kaede's things. She felt alone and lost in a world she had no idea how to operate in. She couldn't bring herself to worry Sango and Miroku and Mrs. Smith, dear old soul, was too much of an optimist for her. And then there was Sesshomaru. He was leaving again on another one of his trips. Hopefully it would be the last one and then the damn deal he thought was so important would close and he would be there with his family more often. Because frankly, she was tired of doing this on her own. Of making excuses and Kaede's funeral had put the final pieces in perspective to her. She loved him more than anything. But he was so distant and even though she knew it wasn't intentional on his part, she still felt hurt and neglected. She made a promise to herself that day. That she would eventually hear from him those three little words from him. And she would fight tooth and nail to hear them and she wouldn't give up.

* * *

**AUthor's Note:** okay i am sorry for the shortness. This is only a filler chapter. The origial was soooooooo much better, but my stupid ass didn't back the file up so a really good chapter was reduced to this. again i am sorry, but chapter 25 is already started and the shit is going to start hitting the fan people.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha anything. Sad, but true.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Three years. Three long and fruitless years she had put up with his ever dwindling presence. He never missed one of the boys' birthdays. He never missed Christmas Eve when they opened their presents, but other than that he couldn't be bothered with his family. Kagome was tired of working at it on her own, was tired of being in a solo-monogamous relationship. Kagome was done with listening to people whisper behind her back and pretending not to care what they said. It was hard loving someone who didn't love you. She knew Sesshomaru didn't love her, but she also knew that he cared deeply for her and the boys. At least she could say that he hadn't cheated on her. She had at least that much.

Kagome looked up from shelving books on one of the floor shelves of her book store. After Kaede had passed away, she had left everything to Kagome, everything being the book store and the apartment upstairs, plus a small fortune in savings. Kagome hadn't touched the money at all. She had had Sesshomaru put it away in a trust in her name. She had redone the apartment upstairs and refurbished the store and ordered tons of new books. She couldn't say she loved her life or that she was completely happy, but she was content.

She couldn't wait to get home. Tonight was her anniversary and she knew for a fact that Sesshomaru had no work of any kind that night. Kagome planned on getting a few things from him. If not a last ditch effort to get an 'I love you', then at least she could get something else from him. To say their sex life hadn't suffered from the distance between them would be a little lie. They still had it, but it was few and far between. Kagome still felt wonderful after he loved her, but something was always missing and she knew what it was. Kagome knew what she needed to be happy. She needed love. It only made it worse seeing how everyone around her had it, but she didn't. It made her envy her friends, Sango and Miroku and their daughter Sukia, made her envy Kikyou and Inuyasha and their son, Hiten. That in turn made her ashamed. She didn't want to envy her friends their happiness, but she couldn't help it. She was finishing up when the phone rang.

"Hello, Kagome's Book Store, how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Kagome?" her husband's voice came over the line. A few years ago, his voice would have made her melt. It still felt like velvet brushing over her skin, but she didn't feel as if she would have an orgasm just from the sound of it.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She may have sounded just the littlest bit snippy.

"I have to work late tonight. I am sorry." He said. Kagome sighed into the phone. Number three in the line of anniversaries he had missed.

"It's fine. How long do you have to work?" she asked. Deciding she might as well have some fun by herself and beat him home.

"I am not sure. I know late because the Ambassador of Qatar is coming to the office tomorrow morning to discuss a merger of our two companies. It was a last minute thing." Sesshomaru sounded distracted. She could hear papers being shuffled and people talking.

"It's fine. I might go out with Sango tonight for a while. I…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"No. It's a Friday, the end of the week. People will be drinking and most will be driving. I don't want you out late. Just come home when you get off work." Sesshomaru used his stern voice. Again a few years ago, she would have conceded victory to him, but now that voice barely fazed her.

"Alright, fine." She told him. Even though she knew that she would do it anyway.

"Alright, then I will see you at home." He said.

"Bye." She hung up. She had stopped saying she loved him a long time ago, thinking that if he didn't feel pressured after she said it, he might say it on his own. Kagome shook her head and dialed Sango's cell phone.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hey honey, what are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked. She heard Sango chuckle in the phone.

"Going to dinner at Miroku's parent's house. Why?" Kagome didn't let the sinking feeling in her heart weigh her down.

"Nothing, never mind. I can do it on my own." She said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"I am sure." Kagome talked to her friend a while longer before hanging up. Kagome decided she could go out alone. It had been a while since she had done anything really for herself. Mrs. Smith was always telling her she needed to go out. Well she was tonight, even if she had to go alone. It was around four in the afternoon when a familiar face came in.

"Hello, Dr. Onigumo. How have you been?" Kagome asked. He smiled.

"I have been well." His voice was smooth and she could help but notice that he had a dimple on one corner of his mouth. "I think congratulations are in order." He said. When she looked at him blankly he continued. "It's your third anniversary and I am newly engaged."

"I am so happy for you." Kagome smiled at him.

"Yes. I am for you too. By any chance what are your plans this evening?" He asked as they walked down the aisle, passing the few customers in on a Friday afternoon.

"Well. I don't know. Sesshomaru just called and he has to work, so I was just going to go out for a little while on my own." She told him as he selected a book, Candid by Voltaire, and walked with him to the register.

"Well, a few of my friends and my fiancé's friends are throwing a sort of party for us. A drinking party, but I don't drink. You could come if you wanted and help us celebrate and you wouldn't be alone tonight and I could give you a safe ride home." He looked so hopeful when he suggested it. Kagome almost declined, but then she didn't feel like spending another anniversary alone.

"Okay. I close at six, how about I meet you at the place?" She asked. Naraku nodded and gave her the information to the rooms his friends had rented.

It was ten-thirty at night and she had yet to come through the damned door. Sesshomaru sat in the informal dining room, the remnants of a romantic meal still on the table and the blue velvet box sitting in front of her plate. Perhaps he should not have told her he was working. But every other time he had worked and called in to Jaken to make sure she was there and safe, she had been there. Or had Jaken merely been lying for his mistress? No, Jaken would not have lied to him. His butler may love Kagome, but her feared Sesshomaru. He had told her to be home after work, which should have been at six-thirty. He would have allowed for seven, maybe even a little after eight o' clock, but ten-thirty was ridiculous.

He had no idea where she was either. Sango didn't know where she was and Kagome was not answering her phone for anyone. Sesshomaru had already called all the hospitals in Tokyo and the surrounding area, so he felt certain that she wasn't hurt. But where the hell could she be? He had planned this whole thing as an apology for the past. He could see how his behavior, how his work drive had put distance between them. Sesshomaru could honestly say that he missed his wife. Even though he saw her every day, he missed her. He missed her voice and her touch, missed the way she used to look at him after he had made love to her. Kagome never let him see her face after any more; she would roll over and press her back against his side and go to sleep.

He was contemplating another round robin of the local hospitals when he heard cars in the drive way, cars as in more than one. His heart started pounding as he made his way to the foyer to peek out the side window at the people getting out. There were two cars, a sleek black Lexus and Kagome's car. He could see who drove the Lexus, but a tall male unfolded himself from the driver's seat of Kagome's car and then came around to the passenger's seat to help the other occupant of the car out. Sesshomaru felt a slight tick start in his jaw and work its way up his cheek to his eye when he saw that the other occupant was a slightly intoxicated Kagome and the male was Naraku Onigumo. He had never liked the man, solely for the fact that he was his wife's female doctor. He watched Naraku help Kagome up the stairs before he wretched open the door. He was beyond pissed at the both of them. She had gone out drinking with the damned man on their anniversary. The surprise on her face was it. Had she really not expected me to be home? He couldn't very well blame her based on her previous track record, but that though escaped him.

The only thing he could comprehend was that his wife was drunk, escorted by another man home and it was their anniversary. Not to mention that the said man probably thought she would be an easy lay. Sesshomaru reached out and jerked Kagome from Naraku none too gently into the house and slammed the door in Naraku's face. He heard a woman shout at Naraku and then a moment later he heard the car pulling out of the drive way. He looked her up and down. She was beautiful, his wife, in her little green sundress and kitten heels. Her hair was slightly mused and her cheeks and lips were slightly flushed, as though she had been thoroughly kissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he yelled at her. Kagome winced slightly and then turned to walk away for him.

"I went out with some friends for a little while." She said over her shoulder, "And if you don't mind, I am going to bed." Sesshomaru grasped her arm and pulled her back around to him.

"Yes I bloody well do mind! You were supposed to be home hours ago! I sat here and waited for you for hours!" Sesshomaru yelled and turned her to face the open door of the informal dining room. Kagome blinked up at him a moment later.

"Well I am sorry someone called me at work today and told me you had to work late this evening. That someone would be you! So don't you dare yell at me because you fucked up your own dinner?" Kagome turned form him again, but went nowhere and as hard as she tried she couldn't break his grip on her arm.

"I also told you to be home right after work. This was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well I am sorry I was under the impression that I was going to be alone tonight again so when Naraku asked me out with him, I said yes!" Kagome yelled back. She vaguely knew that she was in no state to be fighting with him, but she wasn't going to take his shit anymore.

"Went out with him?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, giving Kagome time to rethink the wording of her defense.

"Not like that Sesshomaru, I mean…"

"You went out with that bastard on our anniversary! Did you kiss him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? No he didn't kiss me." She said.

"I find it hard to believe that a man who has those feelings for a woman isn't going to try and act on them if said woman is drunk and alone! I will ask you again, did he kiss you?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Did you not just hear me? He is engaged! He wouldn't kiss me even if I wanted him to." She told Sesshomaru back. A dark look passed over his face and he stalked her back against the wall.

"You wanted him to kiss you?" he asked softly. Kagome sighed.

"No."

"I think you did. I think you wanted him to kiss you and touch you. That's why you come home to me the way you are. Why you went out with him when you were supposed to be here with me. I think you wanted it." Sesshomaru said hotly and looked down at her. Kagome sighed. She was in no mood to do this with him. Anything she said would be turned back on her anyway.

"Is that what you want to hear? Even if I told you the truth and said no, you wouldn't believe me. You want the answer to be yes so you can lecture me some more. So I'll save you the trouble of five more minutes of this argument. Yes, I did." And she was shocked to find that that was a little bit true. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and she saw his hands clench. She looked him in the eye. "If you hit me Sesshomaru, I will leave. Make no mistake about that." She admitted to herself that she was a little afraid that he would hit her. He sneered at her. The look he gave his enemies in the board room.

"I told you I don't hit women. I respect them. But even if I did, where the hell would you go? Not to Sango's or my mother's and certainly not Inuyasha's. I know you, Kagome you wouldn't go to them out of pride. But you have nowhere else to go." He said matter of fact. A moment later he had started to rethink his choice of words.

"You respect them? How have you treated your own wife, eh Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"A wife I never wanted and never considered taking." The words were out before he could stop them. The look on her face was as if he had slapped her.

"Never wanted? Fine then I'll leave." Kagome said demurely.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sesshomaru yelled and caged her in with a hand on each side of her head.

"Why the hell not? I was just saving you the trouble!" Kagome yelled at him. She could feel the tears prickling in the back of her eyes. Sesshomaru leaned in.

"Because you are mine and I don't give up what is mine." His voice was soft as he spoke against her ear. Kagome pushed at the wall of his chest furious with him.

"I don't belong to anyone. I am not a possession." She said hotly. She felt his lips ghosting over her neck and she struggled against him. She didn't want him like this, didn't want him now when her emotions were raw.

"What's the matter? Am I not good enough for the doctor's leftovers?" A loud crack was heard in the room and Sesshomaru pressed his hand to his stinging cheek. Kagome was crying now and her little hands were balled into tight fists.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again! No one but you has ever touched me!" She shrank away from him when he moved to touch her cheek. It made him angrier that she wouldn't let him touch her even after she had denied being with the doctor. He needed to get away from her before he dug himself deeper in this trench. He turned and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" She called after him. He didn't even turn as he answered her.

"I am going out for a little while." And he left her there in the foyer. Kagome watched him leave, her body shaking and her heart sore and bleeding. She went up stairs, kissed the boys' heads as they slept, showered and slid into bed. But she was too keyed up to sleep. So she rose and paced back and forth at the foot of their bed for hours.

Sesshomaru sat at the bar and ordered another drink. He had lost count of how many this new one made him a long time ago. He couldn't understand how he had managed to fuck things up with her so much. He knew she would never sleep with anyone while she was married to him. That thought sobered him a little. That maybe after tonight, she wouldn't be his anymore and he would have to watch someone else take his place with her. Someone better suited to love her the way he knew she craved and needed to be loved. But the thought of someone else loving her, being inside her, kissing her was too much for him at the current moment. He ordered another drink. It was really his fault. He saw what he was doing to her, what being his wife cost her. He should have just told her he loved her. Then it would have been okay. Sesshomaru ordered another drink and continued to think on his mistakes with his wife when he looked up and saw her in the crowd.

He stood up and went to her. She must have been worried about him and come looking. That made hi m feel low. That she would have already forgiven him and come to take him home. She was so beautiful to him, her long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a different outfit then her sundress; this outfit made him want her just by looking at it. The top was a low cut halter the color of blood and the skirt was a black leather mini that put all kinds of thoughts in his head. He came up behind her and whispered to her that they should leave. She took his hand and led him outside. Sesshomaru handed her his keys and slid into the car. He kept his eyes in his lap the entire drive. Knowing that if he looked at her, they wouldn't make it home and he wanted to make love to her in their bed. To whisper to her how sorry he was, how much he wanted her and how much he loved her as he showed her with his body.

Finally the car stopped and she led him by the hand up to the…clerk of a hotel. He asked her if they were going home and she only shook her head. Well, hotel bed would do too. He followed his little vixen up to their room and had her against the door before he had even closed. Cloths came off in record time and he was inside her as soon as they came down on the bed. Sesshomaru made love to her over and over that night, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. His phone kept ringing, but he wasn't going to answer it. Eventually she fell asleep against him and Sesshomaru cuddled her closer to him. She wasn't going to leave him, at least not tonight. He would tell her he loved her in the morning when she could be awake to hear it. Sesshomaru cuddled closer to his wife noting that the smell of her skin was a bit off, but dismissed it.

Kagome stared down at the bed and then out window at the rising sun. Sunrises were so pretty, the pinks and the purples and blues and oranges. She felt tired and worn. She had had much sleep last night as could be expected. She tracked the shadows the sun cast on the bed. Noting the way the light played with the folds and creases of a perfectly made bed. He hadn't come home last night, hadn't even answered his phone or called. Kagome didn't know what to do. She looked at herself in her vanity mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and had slight circles under them from not sleeping. She had a pounding headache from a number of things that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours. Kagome slumped in her vanity seat. At last she knew he would have to come home at some time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here you go. I was so glade to get to ths chapter cuz now the fun really begins. This is one of a few chapters where i will demand to have reviews. Only cuz i want to hear you guys thought on this chapter and the story so far. NOT cuz i have a bit head and need an ego boost. ANy way i love u guysa and loving hearing from you and this is a specia chapter to me so i want to hear from you guys. thanks for putting up with me. BSL.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They were appreciated and helped me decided which avenue I wanted to take with this story. I was leaning toward a few different ideas', your reviews helped me out a lot. Thanks every one and I love you all! And I would like to thank especially Lillo-G for you reviews!

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-Six

Sesshomaru woke curled around a warm body. He wanted her again. He wanted to look into her eyes as he made love to her, when he told her he loved her. He wanted to see her reaction, needed to see it. He needed to know that after all this time she still loved him, still wanted him to be with her. His hands slid up her body, over her flat tummy…flat tummy? Kagome still had a small pouch on her belly where she had carried their son for nine months. His hands continued up her body to her breasts. He stopped and lifted his head to look down at her. The woman lying beside him was not his wife. Sesshomaru eased from the bed and moved to her side. She looked nothing like Kagome. Her nose was too small and set too far up on her face. Her eyes were wide set and too big for her face. The woman's chin was pointed where Kagome's was soft and rounded. The woman's lips were thin and wide where Kagome's was full and small. The woman's skin wasn't as soft as Kagome's or as pale, nor was her hair the same color black as Kagome's.

Sesshomaru backed away horrified at the implications. He had slept with another woman; cheated on Kagome. His gut clenched and he felt sick. He turned and ran for the bathroom, spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He looked back into the room at the sleeping woman and felt sick all over again. Kagome wouldn't forgive him this. She would leave him. And she should, but he couldn't let here. He couldn't lose her now when he had only just begun to realize what he had. He couldn't lose her, couldn't. The woman in the bed began to stir and he moved as quickly as he could to get dressed and leave before she woke completely. It wasn't to be.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked. He despised her in that moment. She looked well loved and it wasn't right. It should have been Kagome that looked that way. It should have been Kagome he woke up to, Kagome who should have been in his arms last night; but she wasn't and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Last night was a mistake, one that I may not be able to rectify. "He said remorsefully. He watched her face closely as she moved off the bed. She dressed as if she had nowhere else important to be. As she pulled her panties on a horrifying thought entered his mind.

"Last night… did we use…I mean did I…"

"Do you mean did we use protection? Don't worry I have a diaphragm in. So don't worry about pregnancy." The woman continued to move about the room, picking up her cloths and putting them on s if she were completely oblivious to his angry gaze. He was angry with her because she had looked like Kagome when he was drunk. He was angry with her because she had experienced what Kagome was supposed to have had. And it wasn't fair.

"Do you not understand that what we did last night could have ruined everything? Everything that I have worked for, everything that was supposed to happen had been ruined. Ruined because I was drunk and you looked like her. Do you understand that?" he practically yelled at her. She scowled at him when he raised his voice to her.

"Well I am sorry that you didn't like it. It's not my fault." She looked at him as she pulled on her heels. Sesshomaru stared blankly at her before he pulled on his shoes and left. He didn't know how he was going to tell Kagome. All he knew was that it would be the hardest thing he was ever going to do.

Kagome was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. The sun had been up for at least an hour when she finally heard the door to the bedroom open. She turned immediately towards the sound and saw Sesshomaru closing the door behind him; his cloths rumpled and his hair down around his shoulders. She felt instant relief that he was home. He had said some hurtful things to her last night and she had to talk to him now after they were all calm and weren't trying to kill each other. She had to talk to him before she decided for sure what she was going to do. She had two choices: live as she had for the last three years or leave with the boys and divorce him. Either way she wasn't getting anything that would make her happy. She wanted Sesshomaru to love her not someone else, but she wasn't sure she could live with herself if she stayed and missed her chance to feel loved by a man who wanted her; who would love her the way she needed.

"Before you say anything I think we should talk about last night. We both said some things that we regret and I think, before we decide where we are going, that we need to talk it out." She said softly. She was just happy he was home and safe. Sesshomaru on the other hand was stuck back on 'before we decide where we are going'. Was it too late to save them? Had he already blown it so badly without what had happened last night? The next moment she had her arms around him and was hugging him close. "I am just glad you are home and safe. I was worried something might have happened when you didn't come home or answer your phone." Sesshomaru felt horrible listening to her speak. He wanted to set her aside and tell her what had happened. He was on the verge of putting her from him and doing just that when she pulled away from him suddenly, a frown marring her soft face.

"Sesshomaru you smell like a woman. Where were you last night?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak when she reached a hand out and moved the collar of his shirt back. There was a smudge of blood red lipstick on his collar. Kagome gasped and stepped back from him. Sesshomaru moved to take her in his arms again but she back peddled fast. "Just what were you doing last night?" she asked.

"Kagome, it was a complete accident. I was extremely drunk and I was leaving to come home to you. I felt terrible about the fight. I saw her walk by and she looked exactly like you. I thought maybe you had come looking for me." He stopped and watched her. She had a look of horror and betrayal on her face but the thing that killed him was the hurt in her eyes. He reached a hand out to brush at the tears he could see she was trying not to let fall, but she brushed his hand away.

"You unimaginable bastard." Her voice was flat, low and filled with disdain. He knew he deserved more than that, but to hear the loathing in her voice. "You cheated on me. Who was she?" she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"I have no idea who she was. I don't want to know. I was coming home to you to tell you that I..." He had started to finally tell her.

"I don't care what you were going to do. It's what you did." She interrupted. Kagome ran a hand through her hair in agitation. She shook her head. She couldn't even look at him and it not hurt. He really didn't care about her at all. She was done. "You know I don't think we can do this anymore Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at the center of his chest. Sesshomaru felt his breath leave him.

"What do you mean you don't think we can do this anymore?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I mean I am done. I can't live like this anymore. I thought it might turn out different in the beginning, but I just don't think I can do this anymore. I don't think I want to fight every day for what little happiness I have. I am tired of having to pretend that everything is okay when it's not." Kagome told him.

"I don't understand. What is it that you need from me? Whatever it is I can do it. I swear, I can make you happy." He said softly. He needed her, she couldn't leave without knowing.

"That's the thing Sesshomaru, you can't. I've been telling myself for years that it was all going to be worth it, but I can't anymore. What I want from you, what I need from you I can never have. I understand that now and it's okay. I'll be alright. I might even find someone who can give me what I need. You could too." Kagome sat on the bed and looked him in the eyes. He felt his heart stop at the look in her eyes. She was leaving him. He came to her and she backed across the bed to the other side, effectively putting the bed between them. She wouldn't look at him anymore.

"Kagome, look at me." He waited until she reluctantly raised her gaze to his. "I love you. I always have, but I was too afraid to say it. I was afraid that if you knew, you could destroy me. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I am telling you now. I love you and I need you with me." He was pleading with her. Kagome sighed softly.

"You know how long I've waited to hear you say that? And you pick now of all times to tell me. Well, you know what? It doesn't mean very much to me right now. You've hurt me and I really don't like you right now." Kagome turned to look out the window. The sun as moving across the sky and it was a beautiful bright day outside. She wondered how the world could continue moving, continue on with everyday life when her life was crashing and burning in a giant pit of misery. She didn't hear him move, but she felt him behind her. His hands settled on her arms and she felt his finger tips moving across her skin. "Don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me Sesshomaru." Kagome moved away from him. Sesshomaru followed her.

"I love you." He said again. Kagome turned without warning and slapped him across his face. Sesshomaru held his hand to his stinging cheek.

"Stop saying that. It doesn't mean anything anymore. You have ruined everything we could have ever had and this time, I am not staying here to try and fix it with you. It is over." Kagome turned and left the room. Her heart hurt. She had waited three years to hear him say that, but it was cheapened and felt like a lie. He had slept with some woman he hadn't even known, touched that woman the way he was supposed to have touched her. Mrs. Smith was in the nursery with the boys when she went in. Kenta and Souta immediately came to her and lifted their arms for her to pick them up.

"What is wrong dear?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Jane can you pack some of the boy's cloths please and some of their other things." Kagome set the .boys down and watched as they hurried over to play with their toys. The nanny came over to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"What's happened?" she asked. Kagome let a tear fall and then the others came.

"It's over." Kagome said and then bent to kiss the boys before she left to get her things. She really hoped that he had left the bedroom. She opened the door of her bedroom slowly. She didn't see him inside so she went in. Kagome grabbed two suitcases from her closet and proceeded to pack her things. She went as fast as she could, but that didn't mean it was fast enough. She heard the door open and she waited for him to speak. Kagome closed one suitcase she was finished with and then turned to her dresser to pack the other. Sesshomaru sat on the bed and watched her.

"Kagome, I know that nothing I say will make you stay with me, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you this way. I am sorry that it ever even happened. I am sorry for everything I have done to you. And God knows I don't deserve you, but I want you to stay with me. I need you." He told her this and he hoped that she could forgive him. Kagome turned and put the last of her cloths in her suitcase and closed the lid.

"Sesshomaru, you can't just ask me to forgive this. I need time and space. I don't care if you are sorry for this, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that every time I look at you I think of her and I don't want that. I can't say here with you, I just can't. So I am leaving, the boys are coming with me and quite frankly Sesshomaru, I don't know if I'll ever be back. This isn't something that I can just forgive." Kagome said and then she picked up her suitcases and went down to her car. Mrs. Smith had already loaded the boys' thing in her car and was waiting for her. After putting the boys in the car and loading her things Kagome hugged the nanny and started down the drive. She didn't know where to go at first and then she just drove. Not caring where she was going. When the boys started to complain that they were hungry she stopped and bought some groceries and then she went to the place that she was last happy. She parked across the street from the book store and hurried the boys to the door.

After she had them settled with their lunch, Kagome went down and unload the car. She placed the boys' bags in the spare bedroom and hers in Kaede's old room. The décor wasn't the same, nothing in the apartment was, but she still felt Kaede whenever Kagome came there. She missed her friend dearly, but she knew that she was in a better place. The day dragged on for Kagome. She didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't open the store and she didn't leave the apartment. She did, however, unpack hers and the boys' bags. She set them to play with their toys and she lay across the bed in her room.

When night had fallen and she was more tired than she could ever remember she put the boys to bed and then went to hers. As tired as she was she couldn't sleep. And she needed to sleep otherwise she would remember what had happened today. First one and another and another tear began to fall and then she was crying openly, burying her face in her pillow so the boys wouldn't hear her. After a time she fell asleep too exhausted to do anything more.

Sesshomaru had drunk his way through his liquor cabinet by the time night fell. He didn't want to go up to his room alone. He had watched her and the boys leave from his study window and a vise had gripped his hear and had not let go since. He had spent time in the boys' room, but all that was left were their beds and toy box. He already missed them. Kenta was his son and he considered Souta as his son as well, it would be natural for him to miss them. He hadn't gone up to his room though. Her scent still lingered there and she had missed a few of her cloths. Eventually he gave in to the pounding headache and stumbled his way up the stair to his room. He stood in the doorway a moment and inhaled her fading scent. He missed her so much already. He had no idea how he was going to live without her every day. He had been so stupid. It didn't matter if she knew or not that he loved her, she still had the power to destroy him. But she had needed to know and he should have told her. Every night that he had fought not to whisper it to her, he should have told her. And now he lost her and he honestly didn't know if he could get her back. He didn't even know how to begin

Sesshomaru lay on his bed, which seemed too large without her beside him and curled around her pillow. Her scent was strongest here and he wanted to keep it there as long as possible. Sesshomaru fell asleep wrapped around her pillow on her side of the bed, drunk as hell and hurting even more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Inuyasha at all. It's sad, but true. And I am sorry it took me so long to update, but life, as always, decided to be a bitch lately. Another chapter will be up soon, God willing, that life doesn't throw another tantrum.

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-seven

"That rat bastard! I swear to God I am going to kill him!" Sango yelled. Kagome sat in front of her on the couch, a half empty box of Kleenex setting on the table beside her. Sango was pregnant again, just barely showing and the baby bump looked so cute on her toned body.

"Sango, just don't do anything that would permanently hurt him." She looked at Sango and started crying again. The other woman immediately came over and put her arms around her friend. She sighed and rubbed her arms in comfort.

"Kagome let me tell you something that my mother told me before she died. Any man who makes you cry is not worth your tears and the only man who is, won't make you cry. My mom was a big romantic before she died." Sango whispered. They never talked about Sango's mother, they had been close before she had been involved in a hit and run. Sango's mother had survived three day before she had succumbed to her injuries. She had been ten years old and Kagome had thought her friend would never be the same and then Miroku had moved in next door and the two had been inseparable ever since.

"Sango, I love you, but right now I don't want to hear how the right one will do this or the wrong one will do that. I just really need…I need… you know what? I don't even know what I need anymore. I am used to just going through the motions everyday and lying to myself that everything will be okay in a little while." Kagome wiped her eyes with a tissue and looked down at her hands. She stared at her ring and felt a yawning chasm open up in her heart.

"I am so sorry honey. I know how you felt about him. You just need a little time to get over it." Sango told her.

"I just don't understand what happened. I mean I loved him, I gave him a son and still…" Kagome shook her head. Sango sighed,

"Kagome…sometimes love just isn't enough. Sometimes it takes more than what we can give of ourselves to make things work. And then there are times when people just aren't willing to give of themselves to make a good thing work. I know you loved him and that you gave him a son and in most cases that would have been more than enough, but when you travel in the type of circles that Sesshomaru does…that usually doesn't mean anything more than if you had handed them the keys to a car." Sango paused and made Kagome look at her, "Sesshomaru is a good man in a lot of ways, but that doesn't change the fact that he is an all around bastard and he will get his one day. They always do honey. "Sango stroked Kagome's hair and then stood up. "Well, I should get going I have an errand to run before I get to home." Kagome moved off the couch and walked her friend to the door.

"You be careful okay Sango." Kagome hugged her friend

"Hey, you know me." Sango smiled and headed down to her car. Kagome smiled and checked to see if the boys were up from their nap yet. They weren't and so she did the only thing she had any energy left to do. She curled up on her bad and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru had spent the past few days forcing himself up every day to go to work and tried to momentarily forget that he had royally fucked his marriage up. She hadn't called him to let him know how she was or even how the boys were doing. She hadn't sent him any kind of information on where she and the boys were staying. He wouldn't go to any of their friends or his family because as far as he knew, no one knew that she had left him. The reason he knew this was because he wasn't dead, dying or fired yet. As he was walking down the hall toward the board room he heard a woman shouting, and not just any woman. It was Sango. 'Shit', was his only thought as he continued down the hall to meet her. He had hoped to keep his mistake a secret from the members of the company, but it appeared that other plans were made.

"Where the fuck is he then? I know for a fact that his ass isn't at home!"Sango screamed at the receptionist. The woman shrank back from Sango and pressed the button under her desk for security.

"Sango please calm down and we can talk about this rationally." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Before he could react Sango punched him square in the face. He stumbled back, not expecting the blow and cradled his nose. It wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell and was bleeding. Security had shown up and two of the four guards were restraining her.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do that to her? She fucking loved you and you destroyed her! I hope to God your whore was worth it Sesshomaru, because you killed her. My best friend is a fucking mess because you couldn't keep it in your pants! The one thing she ever asked of you and you couldn't give her that!" Sango was crying now and her breathing was erratic. She looked at Sesshomaru as if he were a bug that needed squashed. And the amazing thing was that that look made him feel that way. "I want a name Sesshomaru. I want to know who the bitch was."

"The thing is Sango; I don't even know who she is." Sesshomaru said. Sango laughed

"That's rich! That is fucking priceless! The whore you cheated on your wife with doesn't have a name! That's a lie straight from the damn guilty husband's book. I want her fucking name Sesshomaru!" By now they had a crowd watching them.

"I don't know her name." Sesshomaru said softly. Sango shook her head and jerked free of the security guards.

"You make me sick." She bent to pick up her purse which she had dropped when she punched him. She gave him a withering look, "You've ruined her and I hope you know that. You ruined a good woman for nothing Sesshomaru and you are going to have to live with that." Sango walked out of the building and hurried to her car because if she stayed, she would have ended up in jail. Sesshomaru dismissed everyone for the day and went back to his office.

He used his personal bathroom to clean up his nose. He looked at in the mirror, it looked a little swollen and red, but it wasn't broken. Thank God she hadn't hit him hard enough to break it. There was blood on his jacket though and it would be the one day he didn't have a spar suit in his office. He took off his jacket and slung it over the couch. He had barely sat down when a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru sighed, not looking forward to the rest of his day. Inuyasha came in and stood in front of his desk.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Sesshomaru motioned for him to sit. Sesshomaru allowed his head to fall into his hands.

"I fucked up Inuyasha. I fucked up really bad. I should have been more careful with her." Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha frowned. What the hell was his brother talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. He had never seen his brother like this. He looked tired and defeated.

"Kagome left me." He whispered. Inuyasha sat stunned for a moment. Kagome had left his brother? She must have had a good reason for leaving. "I had hoped to keep this quiet and try to convince her to come back, but she has yet to let me know where she and the boys are staying."

"You mean she took Souta and Kenta with her?" his brother nodded, "Damn, I am sorry. I don't know what I'd do if Kikyou took Hiten." Inuyasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru had reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. He filled one and slid it toward Inuyasha and then he filled the other one for himself, tossing it back and filling another. "Dude, this shit isn't watered down is it? You're going to kill your liver." He said as he tossed back his shot and put the glass on the table. Sesshomaru refilled it and then tossed back his third.

"I understand now how she must have felt these past years." Sesshomaru met his brother's eyes. "I never thought I would ever love a woman the way I love her and now I've fucked it up so badly. I need her and she isn't here anymore." Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes.

"How long has she been gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"A month, give or take a week or two."

"You said you fucked up. What did you do?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and then told him everything that had happened. He watched his brother go through a torrid of emotions. It was no surprise, Inuyasha and Kagome had developed a close friendship thanks to Sesshomaru's neglect of her at family outings. When he finished, Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha's inevitable outburst. "Yeah you fucked up! And now you have to fix it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother, "And you need to find her. If not to apologize then to beg her to let you see your sons." With that he got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't as big a blow up as Sesshomaru had thought it would be. That was until Inuyasha came back in the room. He stood up as Inuyasha strode closer and punched Sesshomaru in the mouth. Inuyasha nodded and then left again. Sesshomaru gingerly touched his face. At least Inuyasha had drawn blood.

He glanced down at his desk for a moment and noticed the picture he had of her on his desk. She was wearing her green sundress and was stretched out on the grass. The picture was taken in the back yard a few months after Kenta was born. She looked so beautiful and vibrant in that picture. Nothing like the woman he remembered the day she left. Looking at her in that picture made his heart ache. He wanted that woman back. He wanted the woman he loved back, the woman she was before he had ruined everything. He picked the photo up and caressed the glass over her cheek, whishing it were her skin. He wanted her back so badly. His every thought was consumed with her. She wouldn't return his calls and wouldn't see him. He needed to see her, to see his sons, even if only for a moment. It hit him then. He couldn't find out where she was, but she would defiantly have told Sango. She and Sango were inseparable. Resolved he placed her picture back on his desk and headed down to the parking garage to his car. He wasted no time in heading to Miroku and Sango's. He didn't stop to think that he might not have the warmest of welcomes. He pounded on the door. It wasn't but a moment later that Miroku opened the door.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku gave him a dark look before delivering the third punch to Sesshomaru's face that day. Sesshomaru could feel his lip split as he fell backwards on the porch.

"Where the fuck do you get the right to demand to know where Kagome is? I remember I once told you that if you hurt her I would kill you. Well Sesshomaru, you hurt. And I can't kill you because she asked me not to hurt you, but you know what? I can still kick your ass!" Miroku yelled. He had come out of the house and was standing over Sesshomaru he wiped his lip and got up.

"I know I have no right to ask you and you could kick my ass and I would let you because it is my fault. But I need to know that she and my sons are okay. I have to know and I know that Sango, maybe even you knows where they are." Sesshomaru looked at Miroku hoping that he would give him something to go on.

Miroku sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Sango is going to kill me for this." He gave a glance at Sesshomaru and then headed back toward the open door. "She's staying in the apartment above her book store." Sesshomaru nodded and moved off the porch.

"Thank you."

"And Sesshomaru…" Miroku called. He stopped and turned back to the other man. "Don't make me regret this because next time I will hand you your ass." And with that Miroku closed the door. Sesshomaru nodded to himself and slid inside the cool leather of his car. At least something had come from all the hits he had taken to his face that day. He knew now where she was and he could see her, touch her and know that she and his sons were okay. He arrived there much quicker than he could have imagined. For some reason as he raised his hand to knock on the door he felt his heart speed up.

Kagome frowned at the knock on the door. It was pushing eight o'clock, no one should be here. She opened the door and a soft gasp left her. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, but it wasn't the fact that he was there that surprised her, she knew he would find her eventually. It was the fact that his face was busted up. He had a shiner under his left eye, a bruise on the side of his jaw and his lip was split. She glanced at his hands and noticed that his knuckles weren't bruised, which meant that he had allowed whoever it had been to do this to his face.

"Why are you here?" She asked his softly, not wanting to wake the boys. Sesshomaru looked her up and down. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say to her.

"I needed to see you." He said and then at her dark look he added, "And the boys. I just needed to know that you and the boys were okay." He looked at her and he felt that familiar ache in his heart. She crossed her arms over her breasts.

"The boys are fine. They are sleeping." She said and glanced inside at their door. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down.

"Look can I just come in and see them for a moment? I swear I'll leave after." Sesshomaru looked back up at her. She couldn't say no to him when he looked at her like that. She nodded and stepped back. She showed him to the boys' room and watched from the doorway as he kissed both of their heads. He stood there for a moment, watching them sleep. He had to fight back the urge to cry. He would only ever see this if he had the boys one night. He wouldn't get to just go and check on them anymore. That privilege would fall to someone else. The thought made his hands curl into fists. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else with her, taking care of her and the boys. It was his job and he fucked it up, but he was going to fix it. He turned to her and just looked. It might be a while before he saw her again and he wanted a fresh memory of her. Kagome turned and headed back up the small hallway and out to the living room. Sesshomaru closed the door and followed her. He stopped and watched her for a moment.

"Are you going to do something about your face?" Kagome asked. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself. Her silky robe gaped open at the top revealing the pink spaghetti strap night shirt underneath. "Are you going to answer me or are you going to keep staring at me?" Sesshomaru shook his head lightly.

"Its fine, no need to worry over it." He said. He turned to go and Kagome stopped him.

"Go sit in the kitchen and I'll get the first aid." She pointed him to the door off the living room and headed toward the bathroom. She took a moment to compose herself before she got the first aide from the medicine cabinet. She knew she would have eventually seen him; if not in person then on the news. She was just hoping it didn't hurt her so much to see him. Kagome took another breath and turned toward the kitchen. He was sitting in one of her little kitchen chairs, his tall frame making the chair look like a child's. She set the first on the table and turned his face toward her. It felt good and familiar to be touching him again, but at the same time it had a sense of wrongness to it. "Who did this to you?" Kagome asked as she poured a bit of peroxide onto some gauze.

"It was more than just one who. Let's just say you have a lot of people who care about you." He told her. Kagome pressed the gauze to his lip gently.

"And you just let them beat you? Did you even try to defend yourself?" She asked. Kagome wiped at the blood on his lip and rubbed some slave under his eye and along his jaw.

"I deserved it and more." Sesshomaru said and looked at her. Kagome was cleaning up the supplies, keeping her eye on her hands.

"I don't want to hear how you deserve anything for what happened between us. It's not anyone else business what happened."

"It's not that simple." He said standing.

"It is that simple. I don't want to have this conversation with you. I don't care if you think you deserve to get beaten for what you did. I don't care if you let them beat you. I don't want people to insert themselves in my problems." Kagome ranted as she moved back to the bathroom. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving? You saw the boys and they are fine and I fixed your face." She stood by the door waiting for him.

"I am sorry." He said softly.

"I don't care. When I am ready to talk with you about what happened, I will talk to you about it; just not right now." Kagome sighed and opened the door. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped out into the hall. Kagome closed the door as soon as he was out of the doorway. She couldn't do this with him just yet. She needed more time to decide if he was really what she wanted for the rest of her life. Or if she could find someone who would love her and the boys more than he ever could.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing Inuyasha

**A Real Good Man**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

It had been a few months since Kagome had moved into Kaede's old apartment. Sesshomaru took the boys on the weekends and even during the week sometimes. It was a tense truce between the two when they were together. Kagome kept her distance from him both physically and emotionally and Sesshomaru did his best not to notice as he tried to figure out how to get her back. It wasn't that he did know how to get her back, it was just that everything he tried didn't seem to work with her and she wouldn't listen to him if he started to talk about something other than the boys. It was on one such weekend where Sesshomaru would have his hardest test yet.

"How have you been?" he asked as she gathered up the boys' things. She still wouldn't meet his eyes when she looked at him, but at least she could look at him now.

"Okay. Souta has had a cold this past week and Kenta is starting to run fever. It's nothing serious, but I put their medicine in the front pocket of their bag. They get one teaspoon every eight hours." Kagome said as she bent and started to zip the boys into their jackets. There was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru went to answer it. Opening the door, he didn't expect to see another man on the other side of the door.

"Is Kagome here?" the man asked. Kagome froze and looked up from her place on the floor. It was Ichiro, Kagome's one and only employee in the bookstore. He had tried to get her to go out with him for weeks and up until a few days ago, she had resisted. She had hired him out of sheer desperation, needing the extra person in case she had to leave suddenly. Kagome looked from Ichiro to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was looking Ichiro up and down like he was bug. Ichiro on the other had was just standing there not sure what to do. Sesshomaru stepped back and let the other man enter, crowding him a little as he closed the door.

"Is there something you needed Ichiro?" she asked as stood from her crouched position on the floor. She watched him fidget for a moment before he spoke.

"I…um…You told me to come by and get my check and I wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight." Sesshomaru felt his stomach drop to his toes. Kagome had a date tonight with this boy. And he was a boy compared to Sesshomaru. He was shorter than Sesshomaru by more than a foot, but stocky. He wasn't too hard on the eyes either. He made the distinction that he really didn't like Ichiro.

"Yes, I know." Kagome retrieved an envelope from her purse and handed it to him. "And yes we are still on for tonight; pick me up at six and I'll be ready." Ichiro smiled and hurried to the door. After he had left Sesshomaru looked her up and down, raising a brow at the look she gave him back.

"Really?" he asked. Kagome handed him the boys' bag and gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"It's none of you business Sesshomaru." She said as she bent and kissed the boys' good-bye. He didn't get to say more because she herded him out the door. If she had a date tonight with that boy, then it was his business. She was still his wife. No matter what she said; she belonged with him and he'd be damned before he let some boy take her from him.

When six o'clock came around Kagome was just a little nervous. She had never been on a date with anyone but her husband. The thought of him sobered her and she put her nervousness aside. She deserved this. She deserved to have a night to herself. The knock on the door came and she was there a moment later to open it; having been waiting in the hall for that knock for over an hour. She took his proffered hand and let him lead her down to his car. It was a little chilly tonight. Fall was coming in, pushing summer out of the way. Kagome had put on her brown broomstick skirt with her favorite green t-shirt and jean jacket. It was a simple date tonight or at least Ichiro had said it would be. She took in his cloths; a pair of worn, faded jeans and a blue t-shit and sneakers and decided she didn't have anything big to worry about.

Around five-thirty that night, Sesshomaru kissed his sons good-bye and left them in the care of Mrs. Smith, who after much begging and consoling, agreed to come back to work for him. Sesshomaru made his excuses to the nanny and calmly walked to his car. He was anything but calm. To put it plainly, he was in hell and the sad thing was that it was one of his own creation. The whole drive to the book store his mind constantly bombarded him with thoughts and images of her writhing on the floor while the boy's hands touched her. He arrived just in time to see the boy walk up the stairs just to the side of the building. His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. Why couldn't he stop these thoughts? They did not help his peace of mind. They made him crazy with jealousy and hate. They boy had no right to touch her.

He saw them come out and watched as the boy handed Kagome into his car. He tempered down the urge to side swipe the punk's car when he pulled out, but that would have set him back with Kagome. So he settled in to wait for their return. It was the longest wait of his life. With his mind running wild with different things that were going on and the fear that she wouldn't return home. He conceited to himself that he was acting a little crazy, but he loved her and he was not letting her go short of…anything really. He took a breath when he saw the boy's car turn down the road around nine. He got out of the car and helped her from the passenger's seat. He watched as they stood together for a few moments and then the boy leaned in and kissed her. Sesshomaru's vision turned red when he saw that.

Kagome gently pushed against Ichiro's chest and took a step back. She may be ready to start dating, but she wasn't ready for anything else. She was still married and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She smiled at Ichiro and turned to unlock the side door. She turned back and waved to him as he drove away. Kagome hurried up the steps and unlocked her apartment door. Sesshomaru waited a few moments before he exited his car and followed her up to her door. He briefly debated the consequences of his actions before he told the little voice inside his head to shut up and knocked on her door.

Kagome frowned at the knock on her door. Who would be her at nine o'clock at night? She hurried to the door. She didn't expect Sesshomaru to shoulder his way into her apartment and close the door behind him. She heard the lock click into place before he turned to her. She watched him warily as he leaned against her door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Did you have a nice time tonight Kagome?" he asked her. He looked her up and down. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? It would be a lot easier if she didn't have this effect on him. Kagome stared at him as if he had a spare head. Was he serious?

"It's none of your business, but yes I did have a good time. What is it that you want?" She asked and turned to go to her bedroom. She might as well get ready for bed because she knew that he wouldn't leave until he had whatever it was he came here for. Sesshomaru tried to follow her, but she closed the door on him.

"I can't come by and see how my wife's date went?" he asked sarcastically. He opened the door just as Kagome was pulling on her robe. She sent him a glare and pushed past him. She headed for the kitchen to get her customary glass of tea before bed.

"No. why would you want to anyway?" she asked. She busied herself with heating the small amount of water and adding her sugar and tea bag to her cup.

"Because you are my wife. That ring on your finger means you still belong to me and I have a right to know who my wife is going with." She felt him behind her. His hands appeared on the counter on either side of her. His voice was mocking as he spoke.

"I may still be married to you, but that doesn't mean I am your wife or that I belong to you in any way, shape, or form." Her voice was slightly shaky as she spoke. He moved into her. Kagome knew that the movement was supposed to feel threatening and was meant to scare her, but it didn't.

"But you are. I just want to know one thing, Kagome." He spoke at her ear and felt the shiver go through her when his breath tickled her skin. Kagome swallowed thickly.

"What is that?" she asked. He pressed against her farther, forcing her into the counter. She felt his hands on her hips and that at last felt a little like a threat to her.

"What did his kiss taste like? Was it as good as mine?" His voice had a distinct bite to it. Kagome blushed because in all honesty, she hadn't like the way Ichiro had kissed her. His kiss had been insecure and sloppy; whereas Sesshomaru's were deep soul searing kisses demanding that she respond to him. She had loved his kisses and the way they made her feel, but that part of her life was over for the foreseeable future. "Did you like him kissing you?" he asked again. Kagome knew that she should tell him to leave, tell him it was none of his business and that yes she had liked it, but she couldn't.

"No." She whispered. She closed her eyes because she knew that she would probably never find someone to make her feel the way he did and she resented him for it. He had ruined her for anyone else. Kagome felt tears burning behind her eyes; she hated him in that moment. Hated the way he made her feel, hated the way he could make her want him with a look. And most of all she hated that he could make her forgive him for everything in the last three years.

"No what, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. A part of him needed to hear that she had felt nothing when the boy had kissed her. A part of him wanted her to say that she had enjoyed so he could have an excuses to kiss her again. The selfish part of him wanted her ruined for anyone else; that part of him was also the part that was whispering in his mind to force her back to him.

"No, it wasn't as good as yours…" She whispered and felt him exhale a breath softly," it was better." The lie came smoothly to her and she felt him stiffen behind her. His hands at her hips turned hard and he turned her around to him. Sesshomaru searched her face, his eyes dark and cold.

"You're lying Kagome. That's not very nice." He said. Kagome smirked at him and he didn't like the way it looked on her delicate face.

"Why not, Sesshomaru? You did it enough while we were together for the both of us." Kagome told him. She turned her back on him to finish her cup of tea. "If we are done here, I'd like you to leave. I am very tired and would like to go to bed." It was her indifferent tone as she spoke that did him in. His self-restraint had been tested to its limits. Sesshomaru pressed his body hard against hers.

"I think that you are lying and I am going to prove it to you." He whispered thickly at her ear. His hands were already working on the tie of her robe and had shed her of the silky fabric before she could protest.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she cried. She tried to push his hands off her, but he was, as always, stronger than her. "Stop it!" she yelled again. She didn't want this, she didn't want to have to remember what if felt like to have him inside her. Her body had ideas of its own though, when she felt him pressed to the small of her back. She felt his hand slide up her thigh and slip under her nightgown to her soft folds. She heard him groan and had to stifle one of her own at the sound.

"You can say what you want with your mouth Kagome, but your body wants me. It knows how much pleasure **I** can give you." Sesshomaru hurried to free himself from the confines of his suite, he knew if he gave her anytime to think this would be over before it even started. Kagome felt him then and she couldn't help the helpless sound that escaped her throat when she felt him seat himself deep inside her. And then he was moving and Kagome couldn't help pressing back against him. He knew what she liked, knew how to get her to the edge and keep her there until she thought she might go insane. He felt good inside her and she pressed back harder wanting more. Sesshomaru tilted his hips just so and pressed deeper as he moved. Now he hit her sweet spot every time he moved and he relished the soft sounds coming from her throat. He pressed her forward so her upper body was laid across the counter and rained kisses across her bared shoulders and the nape of her neck.

He felt the first tremors of her orgasm and kissed along her neck until he found the most sensitive spot and took it into his mouth, suckling and nibbling her flesh. Kagome arched her back upward and a scream was torn from her as she came. She could feel Sesshomaru's release an instant later and moaned softly at the feel. She rested her head against the cool top of the counter before reality came crashing back.

"Get off me!" She cried suddenly and, startled, Sesshomaru moved away from her. "What the hell was that?" She asked as she yanked her cloths back into place and pulled her robe on. "You can't do that! This can **never** happen again! Do you understand me? Never, Sesshomaru!" Kagome stopped and turned her back to him. She could feel tears threatening to fall and she could not, would not cry in front of him ever again. Sesshomaru had righted his cloths and was coming to her. She heard him move and scurried away from him quickly. "Please just leave. Please." She said softly and without saying a word, Sesshomaru left her apartment and drove home, the whole way finally contemplating the consequences of what had just occurred. Kagome on the other hand, cleaned up the mess they had made and went to sleep. She refused to let what had happened affect her. Logically she knew that sooner or later she would have to deal with it, she was just too exhausted to give it any time at the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Inuyasha…sad but true.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_By BitterSweetLady_

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sango asked as she turned sharply to look at Kagome. Sango gave her an are-you-for-real look as they stopped in the middle of the aisle. Kagome looked around embarrassed by her friend's outburst. She silently thanked God that no one had overheard. Kagome had just finished telling her friend what had happened the night before.

"Must you be so loud Sango? And you know perfectly well what I just said." Kagome muttered as they passed a young couple in the breakfast aisle of Kanji's Supermarket.

"Yes, Kagome you should know by now that I am anything but subtle. Now what are you going to do about it?" Sango asked as she selected a box of Fruity Pepples and placed it in her cart. Kagome raised her brow at Sango. "They are for Miroku. I am telling you he eats like a box of these things a week. Now quit stalling."

"I don't know." Kagome sighed, "One the one hand I am so angry with him for doing this to me and then on the other hand it is partly my fault." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and then walked on, Sango at her side.

"How is it your fault? I fail to see that where it is your fault, Kagome. You have the right to choose who you have sex with." Sango told her as she turned to go down the next aisle. Kagome fallowed and looked at the shelves of pasta and hamburger helper without really seeing them.

"Because at first I didn't want him at all. I was angry and irritated at how he had acted when he came to pick Kenta and Souta up. Then after he started touching me, it was like…he controlled me with sex. Sango I didn't want to want him, but I did and after I was so humiliated." Kagome took a breath and looked Sango in the eye. "For a few minutes I wanted him so badly that I stopped fighting and that was the end of it. I don't know what to do anymore." Sango stared at the other woman for a moment before she turned back to her grocery list.

"Well what can you do? It legally isn't considered rape because he is your husband. I mean you could press charges, but who's to say you both like rough sex and stuff like that." She told kagome this matter of fact. Kagome screwed up her face in distaste and continued to walk beside her friend.

"It wasn't rape Sango. I…" Kagome stopped as Sango turned around, almost causing Kagome to run into her.

"Sesshomaru gets jealous of a boy taking his wife, whom he is separated from, out on a date. He forces himself into your apartment and then ignores your every protest that you don't want to have sex with him and proceeds to do just that. That isn't rape and motive therefore?" Sango had attracted a few on lookers and she spoke. Kagome took hold of the cart and hurried out of the aisle.

"No, Sango it's not. I may not have wanted it at first, but the fact is that I did want him for a moment. And a moment was all it took for me to let him back in." Kagome wandered aimlessly down a few aisles before Sango spoke again.

"So you're saying that you are considering going back?"

"What? No…yes…no…I don't know. It's complicated." Kagome sputtered, her face turning red.

"Well, neither one of you has filed papers yet and you have kids with him." Sango said as she checked items off her list.

"Children aren't the sole reason to stay together sometimes that does more harm than good." Kagome said softly.

"Well, how about the fact they when things were good between you two and even now, you both like the sex." Sango laughed. Kagome turned red again.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked.

Sango smiled, "At the moment. I don't know what's wrong with me. Miroku is starting to rub off on me."

"After six years together he was bound to have something rub off on you." Kagome smiled back at her friend. Sango's smile faded after a moment.

"Seriously though Kagome, what are you going to do? You can't keep living like this." Sango touched her friends shoulder as she spoke. Kagome nodded,

"I know, but I don't know if I can give him all of myself again." She was quit for a moment as she thought about how to explain her feelings to Sango. "I think the worst part for me is that when he finally had an epiphany about his feelings for me; he gave what he felt for me to another woman. And he doesn't even know her name. A part of me, very big part, wants to hurt him the way he's hurt me. I just…I want…I want my husband to love me enough to want what's best for me."

"That's understandable and I think you need to talk to him. Not right away, but soon; before the choice is made for you." Sango pushed the cart up the checkout lane.

"Honestly Sango, you are swinging from one end of the field to the other. Are you trying to help Sesshomaru or negate his chances?" Kagome asked.

"I am just trying to give you a perspective form different angles." She answered.

"Well, at least I won't have to see him for a few more days." Kagome said as she picked up a package of chicken and placed it on the conveyor belt. "I just hope that he doesn't know he can use sex against me."

"Kagome, the man sits in an office all day finding leverage against companies so they will sell to him. Trust me, he knows, He just doesn't act on it…often." Sango told her. Kagome stared wide eyed at her friend.

"You think?" she asked Sango.

"Let me tell you what I think. I think he was jealous and oversexed and seeing competition for you brought out his very male implosions." Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "Honestly that's what I think." Kagome nodded and was silent as they loaded Sango's groceries into the car. Sango was right; Kagome had to talk to Sesshomaru about what had happened between them. The only problem was she wasn't sure she could hold her ground against him. Whereas Sesshomaru knew that she loved him, kagome wasn't certain he had meant anything he had told her since the morning he had told her what he had done.

Half way across Tokyo Sessohmaru sat in his home office staring at the phone. He could hear his sons playing in their playroom down the hall and the sound only served to confuse him more. Before he would be able to hear Kagome's voice mixed with theirs as she played with them for a while. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the phone. He was at a loss for what to do. Last night hadn't turned out at all like he had planned. He wasn't sure if he should call and apologize or not call and leave it at that. Either option had two negative and two positive reactions.

If he did call and apologize she could be angry but accept the apology. Or she could tell him he could drop dead. And if he didn't call she might be expecting an apology or she might be angry that he didn't call. Ever since he had married her, he had been at a loss for the right thing to do. He truly did love his wife and he regretted ever leaving her that night. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't even remember why he had been so angry in the first place.

Seeing that boy with his hands all over Kagome and kissing her; Sesshomaru felt completely infuriated true, but he had also felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He had wondered not for the first time if that was what Kagome had felt when he told her what had happened between him and the woman. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and then put it back down again. He was silent for a moment. If he were brutally honest about it all, he could bring her back to him with sex. He knew she enjoyed it just as much as he did. That part of their relationship had never been a problem. The fact was he wanted his wife to come back to him because she forgave him and because he had proved to her that he really did love her.

Sesshomaru was about to pick up the phone again when it rang. He held his breath as he picked up the receiver. The caller id said it was Kagome's cell phone.

"Hello." He breathed.

"Hi." She answered. Neither said a word for a moment. "How are the boys?" She asked to fill the silence.

"Good. They are playing before they have to get washed up for lunch." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at himself. He didn't understand the need for idle chit chat. Fortunately Kagome saved him from any more by getting straight to the point.

"We need to talk Sesshomaru."

"Yes we do." He answered. "Would you like to come over for dinner and we can talk then?" he couldn't keep the hopeful note out of his voice as she spoke.

"No." Kagome took a breath. "I need time away from you. Away from your influence after that we will talk. For now I think it's best if we don't see each other at all." Sesshomaru felt as if she had punched him in his gut. The breath left his lungs and he felt a stabbing pain in his chest again. He idle thought that this was what a broken heart felt like.

"Kagome," he started "I am so sorry for last night. I didn't mean for things to go the way they did."

"I know, but that's why I need to have space from you. Why we need to have space form each other. Then we will talk. Just give me a month; a month to myself and month to yourself where we don't see each other or speak to each other. Mrs. Smith can handle bringing them back and forth between us for that long." Kagome stopped and took a breath.

"Kagome, please…" he started, but Kagome cut him off.

"I need this Sesshomaru. I am sorry." Kagome hung up. The drone of the dial tone sounded in his ear and he numbly put the receiver back in the cradle. For the first time Sesshomaru thought about what his life would be without Kagome. He didn't like the picture that greeted him. His hands balled into fists on his desk as he stared blankly at the picture of her and his sons on his desk. He should never have left that night. He should have stayed and went up to her. It was his entire fault; everything that had gone wrong in their relationship was because of his inability to let someone close enough to hurt him.

He gave a sad ironic laugh at the last thought. He felt like his heart was bleeding out on the floor, he would say that she had hurt him. He had told her he loved her. Had told her hundreds of times since that night and at the moment he thought he might have said it too late. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he refused to acknowledge it. He should have told her when he first realized that he loved her. The night Kaeda had passed and Kagome had been so broken. He should have told her. She had done so many amazing things for him and their children, but what had he truly done for her? Sesshomaru couldn't think of a single remarkable thing he had done for her.

Sesshomaru sat with his head on his arms and closed his eye, fighting back the tears clogging his throat. He had wanted distance from her so that she would never be able to hurt him, but she realized the thing was that if he had told her none of this would be happing now. He wouldn't be on the verge of losing the most important person to him. He wouldn't be hurting so much right now, nor would he have caused all this pain to Kagome. She had told him every night for three years that she loved him and he had smugly thought she would never cease saying it. He had never thought he would miss her telling him she loved him and that was the drawing line. His remarkable thing he would do for his wife would be to give her the time she asked for. He would show her he loved her enough to give her what she wanted most. Even if what she wanted most no longer included him. Sesshomaru lost the battle with himself a in the next moment Sesshomaru Tashio let himself cry

Kagome swallowed hard as she hung up. It was one of the hardest things she could remember having to do. She sat in her living room and contemplated what to do now. The only thing that sounded appealing was a very hot bath. As she drew the bath, Kagome kept hearing his voice in her head. The pleading note as he had said her name. She undressed and slid into the steaming water. She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. She wasn't expecting the body wracking sobs that followed it. She didn't know why but somehow this felt like the end.

Author's Note: I just want to say I am truly sorry for it taking me this long to get back in the game. I am also sorry for any mistakes and will fix them at a later time. I am already working on chapter 30. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

BitterSweetLady


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha**

**Just to be clear chapter 28 was not rape. I have been getting a lot of questions and reviews about this and I hope the way I have set up chapters 28 through 30 will have clarified this. To those who still see it as rape; it was not my intention to portray that scene in such a way. I apologize.**

**Chapter Thirty**

_By BitterSweetLady_

Kagome stood behind the counter in her book store, absently scanning books and placing them in the customer's bag. She had been in a daze all week, expecting Sesshomaru to call her. It was almost two weeks past the when the time she asked for was over and he had not called her. Mrs. Smith continued to bring the boys back and forth between them. Kagome thanked the customer and followed them to the door. Flipping the sign to closed, Kagome locked the door and flipped the switch for the lights. She sighed as she walked back through the darkened store to the little door behind the counter. Kagome took the key from her pocket, unlocking the door to the stairs leading up to the apartment. In the weeks that had followed their last conversation, Kagome had become even more confused about what she wanted to do. She still loved him, but she didn't know if she could forgive him.

As Kagome entered her apartment she thought about what to do and with resolve, made the decision to call him over. Kenta and Souta had been invited to a sleep over at Sango and Miroku's house, so she didn't have to worry about them overhearing anything. Kagome forced her hand to the reciever of the phone and kept her resolve as she dialed his number and waited for him to answer. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello" he whispered. Kagome was silent for a moment, gathering her strength to speak.

"Hi." She answered, "Sesshomaru…I think it's time we talked about what happened between us." She heard him draw a ragged breath and continued. "We need to settle everything…Sesshomaru we can't continue on like this; it isn't doing either of us any good."

"Did you have a certain time or place you wanted to talk? "He asked the question, his heart in his throat.

"Now actually, or rather as soon as you can get here." She said. She heard him sigh and wished she could see his expression. The thought caught her off guard. It was the first time she had allowed herself to want anything to do with Sesshomaru since the last time they had spoken.

"Alright, I'll be on my way in five minutes." He told her. Kagome nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see her nodding.

"Yes that's fine." She stopped, unsure of what to say next. "I'll see you when you get here then." She settled for that and felt confident with it.

"See you then." Sesshomaru answered. Both were silent for a moment. Neither one making a move to hang up, because the reality was that neither one knew what the next few hours might bring and neither wanted to end the fragile truce between them. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Bye."

"Bye." Sesshomaru answered and hung up. His hands were shaking as he placed the phone back in the cradle and he felt the thick taste of fear settle in his mouth as he grabbed his keys and left.

Kagome stood and hurried to the bathroom. She had about half an hour to take a shower and dress before he got here. She didn't know why, but being clean and fresh had always been like armor to her. She hurried through her shower and then slipped a pair of soft black yoga pants and a midnight blue camisole on. She was just finishing brushing her damp hair when she heard his knock on the door. Kagome walked slowly through the living room and stood in front of her door. He knocked again a Kagome knew that she had to open the door; that it was now or never. She flipped the dead bolt and swung the door open. She was in no way prepared for the sight of him.

He looked a little paler than usual and haggard, but he still wore sexuality like a second skin. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt that fit snuggly over his frame. His hair was a little longer that she remembered, reaching almost all the way down his back. He had it pulled back and tied at his nape with a leather tie. She stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. She had expected him to brush against her or try to touch her, but he passed by with enough space that another human could have fit perfectly between them. Kagome swallowed and closed the door. She showed him into the kitchen and they both took a seat at the table. It was silent for a few moments.

"So…" kagome said and stopped.

"So…" Sesshomaru copied her. Kagome took deep breath before she started.

"I need to tell you something's and I need you to listen. When I am finished, you can talk or ask questions whatever you need to do, okay?"

"Yes." He said simply. He watched her closely. Knowing that he may never be this close to her again. Close enough to smell the soft fragrance of her skin or to see the corners of her mouth twitch when she was thinking hard on something.

"I don't think this is going to work the way we want it to." Kagome started. Sesshomaru felt her words like a knife in his gut, but kept silent. Moving his trembling hands to his lap, where she couldn't see them. "I still love you and I think I always will, but I can't live with someone who treats me the way you do. The one and only time I accepted a date from someone else didn't feel right and I know it's because it was too soon after I left. I don't want anyone else Sesshomaru, but I…every time I think about coming back, every time I think about making love with you again; I see a faceless woman. And I think about how you must have touched her, thinking it was me. And I don't know that I could let you touch me that way again." She stopped and took a calming breath, fighting back tears. She risked a glance at Sesshomaru and could see his body was very tense.

"You hurt me so deeply…it feels like I am drowning and I can't find my way back up. I know you said that you loved me and I know that I love you, but the things that happened between us wasn't love; at least not after Kenta was born. I know that you have trouble showing your emotions, but I am your wife. You should have come to me if you were unsure how to respond to a situation." Kagome stopped, thinking about how to word her next thoughts. Sesshomaru was sill as stone, but she could see the guilty expression on his face.

"The last time we were here together you forced my compliance. We were both angry and hurting and needed something. I didn't want you to comfort me or be near me like that, but you also need me. I think even then we still needed one another. I know that if I ever truly had said no, that you would not have touched me. The fact is that after it was done and over, I felt so ashamed and used. It humiliated me to think that it was the first time we had been intameant in any way for so long and it was forced and rushed; whereas the nameless woman, I am sure, felt as if she were the only woman in the world the night you left." She was almost finished. She had made it through almost everything she had needed to say to him. Her heart felt like it was raw and bleeding after telling him this. "I think that was what hurt me most of all. That you took what you felt for me and gave it to another woman." She let the tears fall now that she had finished and was wiping at them with her fingers when Sesshomaru spoke.

"I am so sorry for everything I have put you through Kagome." His voice was rough and strained as she spoke. I don't have any one to blame but myself. I was so afraid that if I told you I loved you that I would lose control. I have never wanted or needed anyone the way that I need you…the way that I want you. I loved you so much it scared me and yes I should have come to you, but I wasn't at all sure what to do. I love you so much it physically hurts me. I can feel the pain of it here." He placed his hand over his chest, feeling the familiar tightening in his chest. "I have thought countless of times since you left that if I could go back to the day we first met, that I would do things differently. I would show you how much you meant to me from the beginning. I am so sorry for everything that I did." He took a breath and looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He soaked up the sight of her, scent of her skin and hair; the way her black hair fell over her shoulder and curved around the side of her breast.

"I want you to know something." She looked up at him, "I was so drunk that night that I don't remember anything, but I know this with in me. I know that I could never have touched her the way that I touch you. I don't love her, I don't know who she is, but I know that with my heart and body and soul. You are so beautiful, not just your body, but your laugh and smiles. Your soul is beautiful Kagome and that is why I love you. That's why I know she may have been given the feelings behind my emotions, and may have felt what you alone where meant to have felt, but there is no way I could have touched her like that. I could never touch anyone the way I touch you. When I touch you my body shakes and I love you a little more. And I am so sorry I never told you that before."

Sesshomaru felt as if he couldn't breathe. His heart was in her hands and he had laid bare everything he could. "I just want you to know Kagome, that whatever you decide to do, I love you. I will always love you. I realized the night Kaeda passed that I loved you and I fought so hard not to say it out of fear, but I think I loved you even before then; I just didn't have a name for what I felt. I want you to know that I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you sitting in that coffee shop and I will never want another." He was silent then as he watched her. He felt raw and exposed after his confessions, but he needed her to know all that had been going on inside him. Kagome soaked up every word he spoke, watched the emotions play across his face and saw the tears escaping now and again. She didn't know what to do. She did believe every word he had said, but then again she couldn't just get over everything at the drop of hat. She could forgive him yes, but the hurt was still there. She sighed softly.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know that we can go on if things remain the same between us, but I don't want to give up yet. I wasn't raised to give up." She spoke softly. Sesshomaru stood and came around the table to kneel in front of her.

"Then don't give up. Give me one more chance Kagome. I know I don't deserve you, I know that I don't deserve a chance to prove everything I have said to you; but please, please give me another chance. I promise I can show you things will be different between us. Please let me love you!" Sesshomaru pleaded with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her belly. He pleaded over and over again for her to give him another chance, letting loose the tears he held in check. Kagome cradled his head, brushing his hair back and soothing him as she would Souta or Kenta. Her heart hurt and she knew that if she didn't go back after this, even if only to give herself some form of closure, she would regret it the rest of her life.

"Sesshomaru, look at me." Kagome said softly, Sesshomaru raised his head to look at her. "I am willing to give this another try, but things have to change." Sesshomaru felt such sense of relief at her words he impulsively grabbed her up from the chair and kissed her hard. Kagome was surprised at first and then she softly gave in to the kiss. Kissing she could handle, it was the other things she knew she would have problems with. Sesshomaru broke the kiss a moment after.

"Kagome…" he started but she pressed her finger to his mouth.

"Kissing I can deal with at the moment. But I won't make love with you, at least not yet." Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded. He held her close for a moment and then made to leave. "Sesshomaru please stay. I don't really feel like being alone tonight. Just come and hold me for a while." She turned toward her bedroom and Sesshomaru followed her. They lay curled with her back pressed to his front and his arm thrown over her waist. After a while they both drifted off to sleep, hurting less than they had when they had each woken up that morning.

Author's note: Well he is chapter 30. I will be going out in the country for a week on Monday so I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow, but if not, I promise to write and post chapters when I return next Saturday. Please review because I am very nervous with this chapter and would like some insight on what my readers think. Please enjoy.

BSL


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own**** nothing Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Kagome stood at her island stove, stirring eggs and flipping sausage. Her mind was wandering over the conversation she and Sesshomaru had had the night before. She wouldn't kid herself; there were still a lot of things that needed to be discussed. If possible, Kagome was even more confused than before. Despite the five years she spent with him, Kagome knew very little about her husband's life before her. She knew nothing of his mother or his childhood, while Sesshomaru knew everything there was to know about her. She stilled as she heard him moving around in her room. She saw him come through the door a moment later. Their eyes met before they smiled at each other.

"Smells good." Sesshomaru said and went to the counter behind her to start coffee.

"I usually make breakfast for the boys in the morning. It's just a habit." She answered.

"Where are the boys?" Sesshomaru wondered. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Sakura was having a sleep over and since Haku is such a good baby, Sango and Miroku wanted the boys to stay." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to lean on the counter.

"Who are Sakura and Haku?" He watched Kagome as she transferred the eggs and sausage to plates.

"Sango and Miroku's daughter and new baby boy. Honestly, she is only a year younger than the boys. Did you not listen when I talked to you about her?" kagome asked.

"I knew they had a daughter, but I didn't know her name. I saw Sango was pregnant again when we first split up, but I didn't realize she wasn't very far along." Sesshomaru scratched his head.

"Sango had complications with Haku. He was a very large baby. The doctors thought they were going to lose them both before they did and emergency C-section." Kagome paused. Talking about her friend's close call with death and her new baby had kagome thinking of Sesshomaru as a child. "Sesshomaru…I was just thinking that I don't know anything about your life before me…or your childhood." She saw Sesshomaru stiffen.

"I don't think you want to know about that." Sesshomaru poured two cups of coffee and went to set them on the table. Kagome followed him with the plates and took a seat.

"Yes I do. Your childhood could very well be why you are the way you are today. Please, I want to know." Kagome took bite of her eggs and watched Sesshomaru do the same. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"My father and mother were not always as happy as you have seen. When I was young they fought often. My father was not faithful to my mother and she was…well she was not a very comforting person to be around. I was six when Inuyasha was born and my father swore that he wasn't Inuyasha's father. My grandfather, Touga, stepped in and provided testing for my mother; needless to say Lain was Inuyasha's father, but the damage was done. They fought even more for a few years. I thought it was my fault they were fighting. I spent most of my time with my grandfather; Lain and Jocelyn didn't want to spend time with me. I guess because I was a reminder of when they were happy. Inuyasha was always with our mother and I admit that's why were fought for so many years, I was jealous of him." He stopped and looked at Kagome who had a look of utter horror on her face.

"It was wrong of them to do that to you Sesshomaru. No matter how the parent's feel about one another, you should never punish a child for it." Kagome's voice was soft and it helped him to continue.

"It has only been since Rin was born that my father and mother have grown back together. I don't know why they stayed together…actually I do know. My grandfather believed that they were suited, if only they could put aside their arguments. He was right of course but to what end. Inuyasha was too young to remember the really bad times, but I am sure he remembers the intermittent fights. Anyway before Rin was actually born I saw a change in them and I couldn't understand it. They actually looked like they loved each other. I had told myself since I was old enough to understand that that was the problem with them; that they both loved each other but neither was willing to admit it, that I would never give anyone the power to do that to myself. I was wrong, but after a lifetime of seeing what love does to people, I didn't think the pain was worth it." Sesshomaru stopped having finished his reaccountment of his childhood. Kagome watched him and understood why he was the way he was. He hadn't been shown what love was as a child.

"Sesshomaru, what you saw was not love. I mean it was, but it was at the opposite side of the spectrum. Love should never be that way. Love should be a wonderful, amazing feeling; something that makes you so happy your burst with it. Love is…" kagome stopped, how did she explain what love was to her, what it meant to her. And then she knew. "Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud. Love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail. Love is eternal." Kagome's voice was soft and strong as she recited the verse she knew by heart. Her mother used to recite the verse to her father when they would have a rare argument. 1 Corinthians 13:4 the verse had always been kagome's favorite since she was young and she recited it now to her husband as her mother used to do to her father. Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"We learn to love by being loved, Sesshomaru. How can you know how to feel something you were never taught to feel? You were never shown love as a child. Inuyasha and Rin have been shown what it is to love, but you were already much older and had become what you are today." Kagome watched him, feeling the hurt in her heart for the little boy that had been Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was becoming uncomfortable talking about his childhood. He was touched at her concern, but the past was in the past and all he wanted now was to find some way to bring his wife back to him.

"Kagome I understand if you would like to continue living here for the time being. I…" Sesshomaru was switching topics and was cut off.

"I think it is best if I move back in. The boys have been separated enough from their home." Kagome spoke. Her heart was racing as she said it, but if she didn't do this she was afraid that the new found trust they had would become fragile again.

"Kagome…are you sure?" he asked, unsure what to say.

"Yes. It is for the best. I want to start fresh and I need to do that by coming home." Kagome stood to clear the plates from the table. Sesshomaru was about to say something and then thought better of it. This was more than he had ever hoped for when he had come here last night. He was not about to open his big mouth now.

"I would like to take the boys and you to the park today, if that would be possible." He said Kagome nodded.

"We can go over to Sango and Miroku's as soon as I've dressed." Kagome paused and looked at Sesshomaru. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was mussed. "Um… I don't have anything for you to wear, but I could wash your clothes for you." She offered. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her to the laundry room. Kagome handed him a towel and told him to leave his clothes on the floor. After he came out of the room, she pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Kagome threw his clothes in the washer on cold with a red face. She felt like she had when they first got together. She felt shy and embarrassed with him walking around her apartment in a towel. Kagome hurried to her room and closed the door. Going to her closet she picked out a pair of dark denim jeans and a soft green baby doll shirt. The hem fell just over the rim of her jeans and the capped sleeves hanging just off her shoulders with a green ribbon running just under her breasts. It was one of her favorite shirts. Kagome heard the washer buzz at the same time she heard the door of the bathroom open next door. Kagome hurried out of her room and down the hall to put his clothes in the dryer. It only took a few moments to dry his clothes, but it felt like forever to Kagome. She was about to take the clothes to him, but she bumped into him as she turned around. Kagome blushed and averted her gaze handing him the clothes.

It was not long afterward that they left for Sango and Miroku's house. They took Sesshoamru's car and the drive was a silent one. Neither of them where certain of how Sesshomaru would be received, Sesshomaru was especially nervous after his last encounter with Miroku. Kagome sat fidgeting with her fingers and Sesshomaru sat stoically the whole way. He knocked on the door and stood waiting for the worst. Sango answered the door with a smile, which faded as soon as she saw Kagome standing next Sesshomaru. It was a moment before Sango recovered and a sickly sweet smile replaced the frown on her lips.

"Well hello asshole. Ruining Kagome's life again I see. I guess I should be nice, but I live in reality. Please come in and proceed to be a dick in my living room." Sango said in a sweet voice.

"Be nice Sango." Kagome said as she stepped ahead of Sesshomaru and followed Sango into the house. Sesshomaru sat hesitantly next to kagome on the couch. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru from his spot on the love seat where he held his newborn son. He nodded and turned back to feeding his son.

"Kids, come look who's here!" Sango yelled. There was a loud thump from the ceiling and then the children could be heard running down the stairs. Souta came down first, followed by Kenta and then finally a small little girl with bouncing brown curls and violet eyes. She followed Kenta about and grasped his hand. She peaked around his son and squealed loudly when she saw kagome.

"Nome! Nome!" She cried and lifted her arms up for Kagome. Kagome giggled and swept the little girl into her lap. Sesshomaru felt a smile tug at his lips watching Kagome with the little girl. There was a time when he had thought he would have a daughter that looked like his wife, but now he would be lucky if she ever trusted him with her body again. Kenta and Souta laughed and climbed up on his lap, both wrapping their chubby toddler arms around his neck. Kagome smiled softly as she watched Sesshomaru with their boys. She had missed him and she knew that the boys missed him too.

Going to pick the boys up turned into staying for dinner, much to Sango's distaste. Miroku on the other hand observed his friend through the night. Watching the way she smiled and glowed the way she hadn't in a long time and it was because of the man sitting beside her. He could tell it was a new found thing between them by the awkward glances and tentive touches. He hoped that Sesshomaru knew better than to repeat his mistakes and he hoped that his friend would be happy this time. It was late in the evening when Kagome and Sesshomaru carried the boys out to the waiting car. Sango and Miroku stood on the porch and waved as they drove off. The drive back to the house was long and quiet and kagome was nervous. She hadn't been back there in so long. The house loomed large and dark in her window of the car and she felt her heart speed up.

Sesshomaru pulled the car up to the front steps and Jaken came out of the house and down the steps to take the keys from Sesshomaru. Kagome took Kenta from the car and Sesshomaru picked Souta up. They walked silently up the steps and up to the boys' room. Kagome hugged herself as Sesshomaru closed the door and they both looked at each other. They knew what came next.

"Kagome if you'd rather…I can sleep somewhere else" Sesshomaru spoke softly. Kagome shook her head.

"I may still be hurt, but I am tired of sleeping alone." Her voice was soft as she spoke. Sesshomaru nodded and took her hand, leading down the hall to their bedroom door. Sesshomaru opened the door and they both stepped through and stood just inside the door. It was the first time they were together in the room since the morning she had left.

"I am going to get changed for bed." Sesshomaru said and kagome froze.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't bring anything with me from the apartment." Kagome said wondering what she was going to sleep in. Sesshomaru turned to his bedside stand and opened a draw. Kagome saw something dark purple being pulled from the draw. Sesshomaru turned back to her and she saw that it was one of her night gowns. He came to her and held the night gown out to her. Kagome took it and looked up at him.

"You left it that first night. I used to run it through my hands when I missed you." Sesshomaru said and turned to the bathroom before she could speak. Kagome looked down at the gown and frowned. She wondered how many times he had held it. Gown was wrinkled and a bit of the black lace was loose on the hem. Kagome sighed and began to undress. She had just pulled her bra off when the bathroom door opened. Kagome squealed and jerked the night gown up to cover her nakedness. Sesshomaru gasped and turned his back to her, muttering an apology.

"It's fine Sesshomaru. It's not like you haven't seen it all before." Kagome called." You can turn around now." Sesshomaru turned back around and headed for the bed. Sesshomaru paused and watched kagome. She smiled and shook her head. Kagome climbed into bed and looked up at him expectantly.

"Sesshomaru…" kagome stopped not knowing what to say. She instead lifted the blankets and beckoned him into bed next to her. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before he slid into bed. He was unsure how to lie. Should he turn on his side and hold her or the other side with his back to her; or should he lay on his back or maybe his stomach. Kagome saved him from his dilemma by cuddling to him with her head on his chest and her arm around his middle. Sesshomaru laid his arm around her back, his other hand resting on top of hers. It was quiet for a few moments before he had the need to speak.

"I love you, Kagome." He said softly. Kagome sighed and squeezed him.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." She sighed and Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He held her until he was sure she was asleep. He didn't want to go to sleep yet. He wanted to relish the feel of her in his arms again. Soon though, he felt the familiar pull of sleep and hugged her tighter to him. Kagome sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer. The last thing Sesshomaru though before he fell asleep was how fortunate he felt to be given a second chance.

**Author's Note:** I don't know if it will show or not but I have changed Sesshomaru's age in the first chapter. Reading through the things I have already written I thought that he was too old for the things that I have had him go through so his age will be changed from 30 to 26 in the first chapter, making him 31 here and Kagome 29. Also sorry it took so long to update, I ended up staying in the country longer than I thought, but I promise to update again soon.


End file.
